Sakura's Personal Superman
by Art.Of.Wars
Summary: "They could have knifes or a gun. You could've been killed" Kristen reasoned "I would've fought to save her even if they were in a hundred men" He murmured to himself, while seated on his bed with bruises all over his body and a lot of muscular pain. He didn't want them to harm her and it was simple as that...
1. Chapter 1

Syaoran sighed, seated on his bed with his bag in front of him.

It was summer break from his school in Hong Kong. Right after their classes ended, Meiling decided that she wanted visit her friends in Japan. And of course his aunt and his mother made him go with her. He really had to choice.

The thought of seeing Sakura again, made him feel a weird feeling on his stomach, a mix of nervousness and excitement. He had confessed and left, and now he had to face her again.

He wondered what would her reaction be…Would she give him an answer? And if she answered him…Would she like him back, even if it was just a bit? Or maybe and most certainly, she would, with a guilty expression on her face, say: ' Syaoran-kun, Please forgive me… I feel honorable you feel this way about me, but I just got over Yukito-san and I really didn't have time to think about us as something more…It was too sudden… I hope we can still be friends'.

The worst part is that he pathetically would accept anything she would give him…even a tiny space on her life, on her heart. He felt so pathetic...

How on earth did the future leader on the powerful Li clan, a trained warrior and sorcerer with a future of success ahead of him in his family's company ended up in this situation? He was supposed to get all the Clow Cards and go back to Hong Kong with a high magical level and make his family proud of him that he was able to accomplish such a mission in a foreign country at such early age.

But nooooo! He had to fall in love with his rival and her sweet friendship crap! He sometimes got angry at himself because of that and punished himself with more training, waking up earlier than the previous day and demanding more of his body and mind.

But on the other hand…. He was still glad he met her. He learned so many things with her. She was beautiful inside and out, he couldn't wait to see those sparkling green eyes again. It was like she was made for him….. Even the color of her eyes had to be his favorite…. And her oh, so sweet nature that he adored. She beautiful, cute, innoc-

"SYAORAN! ARE YOU READY? WE HAVE TO GO TO THE AIRPORT!" He heard Meiling's scream.

Damn his cousin! Had to wake him up from his daydream!

"Stop Screaming Meiling! I'll be downstairs in a minute". He answered as he got his bag and head downstairs.

"Did you pack stuff for the school trip? There is a pool there and a soccer field" Meiling asked, holding her bag as she watched her cousin walking down the stairs.

"Yes. I have everything I need. And I'm still wondering how you got us to go to Tomoeda's school trip since we don't study there anymore."

"That was easy. Since we were students there and everybody knows us, the school didn't mind. But mother and aunt did have to write a permission letter though." Meiling answered, not really paying attention to him.

Their old school was taking Sakura and Tomoyo's class on a small trip on their last week of school. They were going to a small rural site in small village 40 miles from Tomoeda. Syaoran was actually glad they already got stuff to do there in Tomoeda. It will better to have other of his friends around.

'When Sakura ditches me, I´ll have other people to talk to instead of staying around her all the time. It will be easier to avoid awkward situations…' He thought miserably.

He and Meiling walked to the car that was already waiting for them outside. They bid their goodbyes and left to the airport. Syaoran felt the nervousness feeling on his stomach get stronger.

Syaoran looked out the window. The nervousness was still there and his expression was probably showing it because Meiling was staring him.

"What?!'' He barked. "Aren't there more interesting things to look at?"

"You are worried. And I'm sure this is about Sakura." Meiling said watching him closely. "Are you forgetting who she is? She won't do anything to hurt you Syaoran. And I thought you would be happy to see her again. If you are feeling miserable about this trip, we better cancel it. If we don't go now and get this over with, your next opportunity to see her will be in more than a year. Can you wait that long? Do you want to see her at all?"

She knew he wanted to see Sakura. She knew that he was worried about Sakura's answer and that he didn't even want to force her to answer him in the first place. But he was not thinking right. It's not like Sakura would tell him to disappear from her life!

"Of course I want to see her…. But I don't want to force her to anything and at the same time, I'm afraid of her answer! What if she tells me to disappear from her life?!''

Meiling rolled her eyes. Her cousin was going insane and they didn't even arrived at the Hong Kong airport yet. 'When they arrive at the airport in Japan, he will be completely out of his mind.' She thought

"Come back to earth Syaoran. In what world would Sakura say such a thing? She didn't tell you to disappear from her life when you treated her like trash! Why would she say it now? Sakura is the nicest person we know!" Meiling said, trying to cheer him up "Really, you should just relax and enjoy the trip. We are going to see all our friends again!"

Syaoran groaned. He didn't want to be reminded the way he treated the girl he now loved in the beginning. He really couldn't complain if she tells him to 'fuck off', could he? He really was a jerk when they met.

Soon they arrived at the airport. Their flight would leave in one hour and twenty minutes. Enough time to depress himself even more.

Meiling on the other hand, couldn't be happier. She loved Hong Kong. But she had a feeling of freedom there in Tomoeda. Maybe it was because there were no clan obligations, no mother to tell you what to do all the time. And she learned to appreciate a lot her friendship with Daidouji. The Japanese girl became a really good friend of hers. They talked almost every day by e-mail or online chats. Not long after Syaoran came back to Hong Kong, Daidouji told her the news that Sakura too loved Syaoran back.

She remembered her mixed feelings when she read the news. She was getting over her cousin, but she couldn't avoid the thought that destiny could be a bitch at times. Sakura never moved a finger to win Syaoran's heart. Sakura never spent days trying to bake a cake right for him like she did and yet Sakura had Syaoran's heart in the palm of her hand.

It wasn't like she hated Sakura because of this. Sakura did manage to conquer space on her heart too. Meiling had to admit that a few people in the world had the character and personality such as Sakura's. She too didn't blame her cousin for falling in love with the girl. Heck! Who could resist her? Every time she treated her bad, Sakura would just be nice in return. No one could keep being her enemy forever. She was destined to be loved by everyone around her. Meiling could easily see why Syaoran loved her so much

"Flight JJ 3372 to Tokyo, Japan! CloundAir invites its clients to come aboard! Please head to Gate 7!"

'Soon we will be in Japan' Meilin and Syaoran thought, walking towards their gate.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I made your swimsuit and a cute dress for you to wear at the school trip! Can you come over to try them on?"

"Tomoyo-chan…. You didn't have to-''

"Of course I had! Since nothing more happens in Tomoeda after Eriol left, I have no opportunities anymore to make you wear the clothes I designed!"

Sakura gave a nervous laugh. She really didn't understand why her best friend had the trouble to not only design her clothes but to film her all the time too.

"Sure, Tomoyo-chan, sure…. Let's go then."

Tomoyo looked at her watch. It was 3:10 p.m. she had three hours to make Sakura try her clothes and bring her home before Meiling and Syaoran arrived. 'I hope I won't have to make any adjustments on Sakura-chan clothes…' She thought

They had just left school. It was like they last day of staying inside a classroom listening to their teacher. Actually, today was their last test. The rest of the period the teacher was just remembering the students what they had to bring for the school trip and giving other instructions.

At Tomoyo's house, Sakura was already trying on the dress when Tomoyo commented

"Sakura-chan. I heard that Li-kun and Meilin-chan's summer break started two days ago"

Sakura almost dropped the dress she was holding.

"R-really? Do you know if they are coming here for their vacation?" She asked still inside the cabin. Her heart was beating fast just because of the thought of meeting Syaoran again. She had to tell him her feelings, but what if he had forgotten about her? What if he didn't love her anymore? He stayed away for four months after all….

"Maybe. Meiling did say that she missed us and all of her friends here." Tomoyo answered her friend as she looked in the direction of the cabin her friend was. " Sakura-chan, why are you taking so long to come out? Let me see how kawaii you look in the dress!"

"Coming!' Sakura said as she looked herself one last time in the mirror. Soon she stepped out the cabin and looked at her best friend's delighted expression.

"Sakura-chan! You should be a model just like your mother. Anything looks so great in you!" Tomoyo exclaimed at her blushing friend. It was a simple light green dress, not too short and not too long, but it fitted Sakura perfectly and it matched her eyes. Tomoyo walked to her friend and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

'Hohohoho. Li-kun, I wonder what your reaction will be when you see our Sakura-chan looking so kawai' Tomoyo thought grinning.

"It did look good on me, didn't it? Thanks Tomoyo-chan! But I can't wear it tomorrow. Since father will be one of the teachers that are taking us there, he told me that we will be doing some activities, when we get there." Sakura said looking at her best friend, with a disappointed expression.

"That's okay Sakura-chan. I suppose at night you´ll have the opportunity to wear it. It will be perfect in this hot weather. Now try the swimsuit please"

And so she did.

* * *

At Tokyo Airport.

"We are finally here!" Meiling exclaimed stretching her legs when they got out of the plane. "Let's go Syaoran. Let's get our bags and find a cab" She said walking fast.

"H-hey! Wait!" Syaoran said, trying to keep up with her.

In less than 15 minutes they were already in a taxi heading to Daidouji's mansion..

'Will I see her today?' He wondered, feeling anxious.

"We won't see her today, so please, relax." Meiling said looking out the window. She knew he was wondering if he would see her today.

"R-right." He said blushing

In 40 minutes they were already in front of Daidouji's residence. As soon as Meiling stepped out the car, she spotted Daidouji coming their way while one of the guards opened the front gate for her.

"Meiling-chan! Li-kun! How was the trip?" Tomoyo said as one of her employee went to help Syaoran with their bags. "Welcome back! I hope you can enjoy your stay here in Japan"

"Daidouji! Long time since I last saw you! I suppose we have what to talk about. How is Sakura-chan by the way?

Syaoran went rigid at the sound of her name and almost dropped the bag he was holding.

"Actually she just left. I made her try on some clothes I designed. She just looks gorgeous in anything she wears!" Tomoyo said with starts in her eyes

"Her mother was a model, wasn't she? Maybe look good on anything is in her blood" Meiling said and then mentally added 'even in your weird clothes she looked good…'

"Yes! She is getting more kaiwai each day that passes. Very soon she will have a boyfriend!" Of course Tomoyo was trying to get Syaoran to talk since he didn't open his mouth until that moment

"What!? Is there some guy she is interested in? Is she seeing someone?" Syaoran asked, his heart being tightened by the feeling jealousy. Tomoyo watched his reaction with a smile of satisfaction. 'Nothing changed. He's still head over heels for her' she thought grinning

"Don't worry Li-kun. She isn't seeing anyone. I was just saying that it won't take long for her to have other guys such as yourself, trying to get her attention. In fact, she did get the attention from one of the guys from the class above ours. He came to talk to me about her." Tomoyo commented, watching Syaoran's reaction.

"What did you two talked about? What did you say to him?" He asked. Whoever this guy was, he was sure he could beat him. It didn't matter that this guy was older than him!

"Rei, our friend that is in the same class as him, told me that this guy wasn't good news, so I managed to introduce him to Touya-kun. He just watches Sakura-chan from afar now." Tomoyo giggled as she urged her visitors inside the house.

Then she led them to their rooms.

"Meiling-chan, if you want, you can stay with me in my room. Li-kun will be in the room next to mine. There is a bathroom in each room. You two can take a shower while I'll go order something for us to eat."

"Thanks Daidouji. And yes, I would rather stay with you. This way we can talk as long as we want."

"Thank you Daidouji" Syaoran said. Tomoyo just had to look at him know that he was thanking her for more than showing him his room.

"I'll always protect her from anything that I can. No malicious teenager will play with my Sakura-chan while I'm around." She answered Syaoran in a serious tone to reassure him that she wasn't joking about what she said.

"I'm glad she is safe with you" He answered back. He was really glad that Sakura had someone to take care of her innocence. He felt so impotent now that he had moved back to Hong Kong

After her chinese friends took a bath, they talked until dinner was ready. After dinner, they checked what they packed from the school trip and went to their bed. Meiling and Tomoyo stayed talking for almost an hour after they were in bed.

Poor Syaoran on the other hand, It took him a lot of hours for him to finally get some sleep.

* * *

-"HOE! I'M LATE!"An auburn haired girl said when she looked at her clock. In a second she was running around her bedroom trying to find her clothes, her bag, her shoes, her cards..

-"Sakura! I thought you had set the alarm clock to avoid getting late! Look…You have only 25 minutes to get to your school"

-"I did set the alarm clock! I don't know what happened!" She answered already putting her shoes on.

"Kero-chan, you stay here. My dad will be coming with me to the school trip and Touya will probably stay at Yukito's. You have acess to the kitchen, but please don't eat everything and don't make a mess, okay? I'm leaving! Bye!" Sakura said and ran downstairs not even giving her guarding a chance to retort.

-"Sakura-chan! I was about to go upstairs to call you. We have to be in the school in 15 minutes. So please, eat your breakfast and let's go." Fujitaka said already taking their bags to the car. Since they couldn't leave the car at school, Touya would take them there.

"Hai!" She answered as she started swallowing her food. In two minutes, she was done eating her breakfast and and ran to the car. It was 6:18 in the morning. They had to get early to the school since her father was one of the responsible teachers that would accompany them to the school trip

Fujitaka wasn't their teacher, actually. But the school was having problem to find another available teacher for the school trip. Most of the teachers were married or still were teaching at other schools or couldn't go for some other reason. So they asked if Fujitaka could go since he was one of the student's father and the last year, his class, had finished all their tests.

At 6:26 am they arrived at the school. Just Terada was there, loading the bus with food supply and other things. While Fujitake went to help him, Sakura just leaned on the bus and waited for her friends to arrive. They would leave at 7:30

At 6:50 some of Sakura classmates were already arriving at school. After Sakura, the first student to arrive was Rika-chan, since she knew Terada-sensei would be early at school and she thought that maybe he would need some help. Then Chiharu arrived, dragging Yamazaki, with an angry expression on her face.

* * *

At the breakfast table at Tomoyo's house

"Did you sleep well Li-kun?" Daidouji asked. She could clearly see that he didn't get much sleep. But she was sure that the problem here wasn't the accommodation she provided. It was the fact that soon he would meet a certain emerald eyed girl that made his heart beat wildly.

"Yes." He answered shortly. He wasn't going to tell her that it took him hours to sleep. She might think that he was complaining about the accommodations and there is no way he was going to explain to her why it took him so long to sleep.

"I'm done. Let's go" Meiling said still chewing the last bite of her bread.

"It's 6:50. We should go if we want to sit together on the bus. And Sakura-chan is already there. Her father, with Terada sensei, is going to the trip with us. Since he is one of the responsible teachers, he and Sakura-chan had to arrive early at school." Tomoyo commented

"At least this way there is no chance of her getting late and miss the school trip" Meiling smirked

"True" Tomoyo giggled. "Let's go. The driver is already waiting for us" she added

Syaoran stayed quiet most of the time. Soon he was going to see Sakura again. One part of him couldn't wait to see her, but another part of him was so nervous that wished to run away like scared little girl. And when you want the time to freeze, that's when it get faster. Just a second ago he was waking up and now they were already arriving at the school.

He looked outside. His eyes were searching for her. He spotted Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko... 'Where is –' His thoughts were interrupted as soon as his eyes landed on the auburn haired girl he was searching for.

There she was, leaning her back against a wall and talking to three other students. His heart started beating like it was in a speed race.

He loved her...

Why did it take so long for him to realize that? He wasted so much time denying to himself that he had fallen for her that he lost many opportunities to actually be around her more. Daidoui was right. She was more beautiful than the last time he saw her or maybe he thought so because of how much he had missed her and now he knew, by looking at her, how much he misses being around her. He missed seeing her every day, talking to her, to take care of her on their adventures, to hear his name coming out of her lips….

He left the car but he couldn't take his eyes off of her**.** Meiling and Tomoyo wondered how much time he would still stare at her without blinking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Syaoran, but you are getting me worried here." Meiling said "You can stare at Sakura all day but please remember that you have to breath and blink a few times"Syaoran got tomato red when he heard his cousin and realized that he indeed wasn't breathing. He glared at the laughing Meiling. Daidouji at least had the decency to not laugh as loud as his hysterical cousin

"Meiling….!" He growled angrily. Before Meiling could answer they heard

"Hey look! Li-kun and Meiling are here! Are they coming with us to the school trip?" Some of the students said in a loud voice. That got everyone to look at them. Meiling and Syaoran looked back to see Sakura's reaction.

She was talking to three of her classmates when she heard something she didn't expect to hear. As soon as she heard it, she turned her eyes at the direction of the voice and just ahead of bunch of students standing there, near the bus...Emerald found Amber. She was startled when she saw him. It wasn't that she didn't notice Meiling or Tomoyo there…But she couldn't stop her eyes from analyzing the guy she missed so much this past four months.

'Is he taller?' She wondered while walking in their direction hoping that he wouldn't notice her blushing face. She couldn't pass the little crowd the surrounded Meiling and Syaoran. Tomoyo gave them more space and went to meet Sakura just a few steps away from their chinese friends and the crowd that surrounded them

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Did you like our surprise?" Tomoyo asked when she approached her friend

"You knew they were coming? Why you didn't tell me?" Sakura asked a little sad.

"They wanted to surprise you. And please don't tell Syaoran that I told you this: Syaoran was so nervous about seeing you that It was probably for the best that he had the whole night to calm himself down"

"R-really? Why was he nervous? Sakura asked. 'What does this mean?! That he still loves me or that he forgot about me and doesn't want to see me anymore?' She thought

"Because he loves you silly! You didn't see the way he was staring at you when we were got here! Hohohoho! It was so kawai. Meiling had to remember him that he had to breath and blink a few times!"

That got Sakura smiling. She decided that she would confess as soon as she had the opportunity.

After a while Meiling managed to get her and her cousin away from the crowd and dragged him to where Sakura was.

"Sakura-chan! How are you? Tell me! Did we surprise you?" Meilin asked while she was still walking and dragging Syaoran to Sakura's direction.

"Meiling-chan! I'm great! And yes you guys did surprise me! I wasn't expecting. Gosh… I missed you!" Syaoran heard his love melodic's voice. He could just listen her talk all day and he would be happy already. 'wake up from your day dream! She is standing right in front of you now!' he scolded himself

"Sakura" he said "Hi… I'm sorry we didn't tell you we were coming. It was Meiling's idea''

"Syaoran…" She just felt like she had to say his name back. She was longing to say his name out loud. " It's okay. But next time please let me go to the airport to meet you" She was blushing slightly but not enough for him to notice. She just hoped that she wouldn't say or do anything embarrassing ….

He smiled and nodded at her, happy that he had heard her soft voice call him by his first name again.

"Sakura-chan! Daidouji is right! You are more beautiful now than the last time I saw you! Don't you think, Syaoran?" Meiling asked. Now Sakura slightly blush became a tomato blush and almost purple when she saw Syaoran nodding with a red face

"T-thank you Meiling-chan. You too are looking more beautiful than the last time I saw you. I guess we are just growing up, huh?" Sakura answered, still embarrassed.

"Class! Please line up in front of the bus! Before we go I would like to announce you that Meiling and Li-san are joining us on our trip. But please wait for when we are all inside the bus to chat more" Terada sensei called the students attention.

Soon they were all lined and waiting for the teacher to see if they were all ready.

"Okay! Please, get inside the bus and choose your seats. Touring inside the bus is not allowed, so just choose your seats and stay there." Terada said

Syaoran entered the bus before the girls. Most of the good places were taken already. But before some guy named Ryu got the last seat near the window, Syaoran got in his way, blocking his path.

"Sakura, please. You wanted a seat next to the window" He said loud enough for Ryu get the message and back off.

"But Syaoran-kun. Don't you want to seat at the window?" She asked.

"No. It's okay. I don't care where I sit" He answered. Then he looked at the Meiling and Tomoyo. "One of you two can sit with her"

"No. You should sit with her. Maybe you´ll need to protect her place at the window" Meilin joked. Syaoran was glad Sakura was to naïve to understand his cousin's stupid joke

"Very funny, Meiling. But one of us will have to sit at the back on the bus, since there is no more available seats at the front. And since you three must have a lot to talk about, I´ll be sitting there. There is a seat near Yamazaki, at the corridor"

"Alright. Meilin, you can sit next to Sakura and I´ll get this seat here on the corridor, next you" Tomoyo said

"Yo, Li-kun! Sit here!'' Yamazaki called him. When Syaoran neared him, he said " You seem taller, man!"

Maybe he was a bit taller, but the main reason why people thought that was because he had gotten a bit stronger as well. This past four months he was training hard. He didn't get the Clow card for himself, but he still wanted to raise his magical level. And he needed a physical improvement too. So every day he was used to wake up two hours before school time to run around his mansion. After he got home from school he had two hours to make his homework and study. After that he and Wei started his training until 8:30 pm. Then shower, dinner and finally bed. This was his routine during the week.

On the weekends he just trains in the morning and got free time. And most of his free time, he trains. He now had other worries other than just becoming a strong leader of the Li Clan. He barely could help Sakura when he was in Japan. Maybe in the future they´ll have to face a real enemy and he couldn't just stay there and let Sakura fight it alone.

After talking to Yamazaki for a bit, he stayed quiet the most part of the trip. He wondered if Sakura would answer him during the trip and what he could do to make her see him as more than just a friend.

Whatever happens between them, he just knew he would be always by her side. Even if it hurt and even with all the insecurity, he still wanted to keep loving her until the end of times. And that was exatcly what he was going to do.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

I hope you can enjoy this fanfic and also review for me to know that you are expecting for the next chapter. If I don't get reviews I just might take long to post the others chapters or even stop with this narrative.

. Things are a bit slow in the beginning, but I promise you jealousy, fights and romance on later chapters.

I also want to apologize for error of vocabulary or grammar. This is my first english fanfiction and if you want, you can notify me of my mistakes and/ give me suggestions, okay?


	2. Chapter 2 : Day One

**Chapter two**

**Day One**

"Okay guys! We are here. Before you go out, pay attention! The right side of the house is the girls' dorms. The boys will stay on the left. On both sides you will find one room with only one bed. Those rooms belongs to me and to Kinomoto-san. Each one of the other rooms can accommodate five people. So make groups of five and choose your rooms!" Terada informed "Now Kinomoto-san will inform you some rules" He finished.

"Good morning class! I don't know if everyone knows me, but my name is Fujitaka Kinomoto. I'm last year's teacher." Fujitaka introduced himself "Let me inform you of your schedule for today. First you will find your rooms and if anyone wants to change clothes you can do it now, cause we'll be playing a few games later! Now Its 8:45 am. At 9:45 am we will all meet at the soccer field. Please note that in the door of your rooms you will find the name of a color 'Yellow, Green, Blue and Red'. Keep the color of your room in your mind! See you all at the soccer field. Pick up your bags and find a room!' said Sakura's father.

"Let's get the red bedroom!" Said Meiling already getting up and to leave the bus.

"Let's go fast before we can't find places for us to be in the same room" Tomoyo alerted.

"Okay. Let's get our bags and meet at red room as soon as possible" Sakura said leaving the bus with her friends. Terada sensei was already at the trunk helping the students with their bags.

After 30 minutes Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo had already picked a room and went to the big living room in the center of the house. Syaoran and Yamazaki were already there sitting on the couch, chatting while they waited for the girls

"What color did you guys get?" Meiling asked

"Green. How about you three?" Yamazaki asked back

"Red." She answered.

At that time, most of students we ready and exploring the place. Sakur,a with her curious nature, looked around.

"Guys. We still have a little more than twenty five minutes. I'll just take a look outside for a little while" Her emerald eyes were scanning the place around her.

"I still have to go to our room and fix my camera to film you later Sakura-chan" Tomoyo apologized

"I'll go with you, Daidouji I did brought a camera too and I don't know how that stuff works." Meilin said ready to follow her friend.

"It's okay. And Syaoran-kun and Yamazaki-kun will stay were to wait for their roommates and Chiharu-chan, right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Yamazaki answered

"See you all in a few minutes" She said, turning to leave.

Syaoran almost got up to accompany her, but it occurred to him that maybe she didn't want another boy following her around. His lips curved in a small sad smile with that thought and kept quiet on his seat. Even not liking the idea of her walking alone on a place they weren't familiar with, he still kept himself from following her.

'Uff….. ' Sakura thought placing her delicate hand on her forehead in a sign of relief. She had to leave the room. Syaoran had caught her looking at him twice and she didn't want to be caught again. 'I need to stop staring at him like that!' She scolded herself.

Sakura steppet out of the house and looked around. The view made her smile.

'What a nice place!' She thought. Meters and meter of green grass all around the house. She spotted the place they were all supposed to meet in a few minutes. The pool was next to the soccer field and there was a place perfect to have a barbecue 15 meters from the pool.

She was happy with this trip. Even more now, that Syaoran and Meilin were here.

'I don't know If I'll have an opportunity to confess to him here….And if I have a moment with him alone, I can let the opportunity slip' She thought. According to Tomoyo, he still loved her and as Tomoyo was a very observant person, she guesses she could trust her on that. Yet….She couldn't help but feel nervous. Would they be together as a couple? She blushed with the thought.

"Hello there!" a voice interrupted her thoughts startling her. He looked up only to find brown haired boy smiling at her.

"H-Hi! I'm sorry..I was distracted." She said blushing a little. She really had to stop walking around so distracted. She was always bumping on someone or not seeing other people approach her

"My name is Tanamati Hiro. What is yours?"The boy had a boyish smile on his face.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura!" She introduced herself. "You are not from our class Tanamati-san. You live here in the village?"

"Please call me Hiro. And yes, I live in the village. Actually, my father owns this place and he asked me to stay here this week in case your class needs anything." He informed. Then he grinned "So I came here and I was just there talking to Terada-san when I saw a beautiful girl walking alone just a few steps from me. So I thought:' Hiro, be a gentleman and go there to keep her company'. That's why I am here now." He finished flashing his best smile.

Sakura smiled blushing a little. 'What a kind person' she thought. She was just too innocent to presume that he was hitting on her.

"You are too kind Hiro-kun! Please call me Sakura." She said "This place is so beautiful" She complimented.

"I'm glad you like it, Sakura" Hiro smiled "But your eyes are even more beautiful than this place." He complimented back with a smile.

"H-Hiro-kun…" Sakura said blushing furiously. "T-Thank you"

Hiro smirked. He loved to make girls feel that way. A few compliments and they would always come back to him for more attention. Soon they were at his feet while he took the opportunity to tell them that he wanted to start a romantic relationship. They were rarely longer than a month because he always got tired of them quickly. He was in an age that was hard to convince girls to sleep with him because most of them were virgins, so if they didn't give in to his 'needs', he would simple break up and move on.

He had started at an early age since his father was very rich and everybody on that small village knew that Hiro was his heir. Some mothers from lower social status incited their daughters to invest on him and that's how he got his first laid, when he was still a 15 years old boy. The girl was 2 years older than him and he instantly fell in love with her.

But eventually he figured out what she wanted and got really pissed. Since that day he took all opportunities he had to bed girls that threw themselves at him. And also a few others that he thought were worth a try. He wasn't that experienced, since he was only two years in that playboy life, but he knew a few things.

"Why thank me? I'm just speaking the truth here. And I'm about to make another truthful statement …" He flirted "Now that you a here, you are the most beautiful girl on this village, Sakura"

She looked at the ground trying to hide her blushing face. "Y-you are exaggerating Hiro-kun. I'm sure there are a lot of beautiful girl on this village. And you also didn't see the other girls from my class!"

She was starting to feel uncomfortable with him staring at her like that. He was good looking, but that wasn't enough reason for her to be attracted to him. She did have other good looking classmates at her class. Besides, Sakura wasn't the type of girl that jumps to the conclusion that a guy she just met was hitting on her. Hiro would have to be much more direct for her to understand his intentions. Or Tomoyo and Meiling would have to make her see what she would never see by herself. If they didn't warn her, she would think that Hiro was like Eriol, that was always complimenting her.

He took the opportunity that Sakura was looking at the ground to approach her " Does any of them have eyes that look like emeralds…. like yours?" He whispered near her ear

Sakura took a step back still blushing "Hiro-kun" She said trying to come up with another topic of conversation "H-how old are you? You seem to be a bit older than me and my classmates"

"I 'm 17. But your teacher allowed me to participate in your class activities. It seems that your class has 20 girls and 19 boys, so I'll complete the number, since I'll be satying here for the whole week any way." Hiro said "How about you, Sakura? How old are you?"

"I'm 15" Sakura smiled, glad that he stopped with the compliments. "So, you will participate with us in the activities? How nice of you, Hiro-kun. In which room are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to see in which room there is a vacant bed." He explained

Before Sakura could say something, she saw Tomoyo and Meiling approaching. Sakura didn't know if she was seeing right, but Meiling didn't have a happy expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan! Please introduce you _friend_ to us" Meiling said loudly, still steps away from them ' She seem angry at something…. Did something happen?" Sakura wondered

"Hello! My name is Tanamati Hiro." He introduced himself as soon as Meiling and Tomoyo approached.

"I'm Li Meiling and she is Daidouji Tomoyou." Meiling answered quickly not even looking at him. She turned to Sakura "How did you meet him, Sakura?" Meiling asked, wondering why the hell Sakura was flirting with another guy that wasn't her cousin.

"She was walking around when I saw her. My father taught me to not let beautiful girls wandering alone. It may be dangerous." Hiro grinned, looking at Sakura.

'This guy is kidding right?' Meiling thought looking around. They were no one around other than others students their age.

"I did kill a snake here two weeks ago. Maybe there are more snakes, spiders or scorpions here" He gave an excuse. He didn't lie completely. There might be spiders or scorpions around. But he for sure never killed a snake nor saw one there.

"There are snakes, spiders and scorpions here?!" Sakura asked startled. "We have to check our room then!" She said to Tomoyo and Meiling

"Don't worry. My father and I checked all the rooms yesterday. He sent a few employees to clean the house also. And if you find anything, you can call me. I'll be your personal superman for this week and you will be my Lois Lane" He smirked, again staring in her eyes in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Hoee…" Sakura said in a low voice, blushing.

"She already has her pers-" Meiling was cut off by Hiro

"I think I can handle being three girl's superman actually" he said flashing a smile in Meiling and Tomoyo's direction.

'He is just a player' Tomoyo thought a bit relieved. They would have a problem if this guy decided to show up and suddenly fall for Sakura just like that.

She then remembered how Syaoran acted when he was jealous. When Eriol showed up, always being a gentleman around Sakura, Syaoran always challenged him in a lot of competitions, trying to prove himself to her.

'But Hiro isn't Eriol….' Tomoyo remembered that the sorcerer always won against Syaoran. But he taught Syaoran a lot. It was unlikely that Syaoran would lose to Hiro now, even if Hiro was a bit older than him.

"We're pleased to meet you Tanamati-san." Tomoyo smiled at the boy "If we find anything, we'll call you for help. Thanks for offering"

"You are welcome." Hiro gave a friendly smile

He couldn't hit on all the three girls at the same time. They were friends and would obviously talk about it and find out what he was doing. Hiro looked at Meiling. She would be his choice, but from the start she made it clear that she wasn't interested in him.

Tomoyo was beautiful, but he had the feeling that he would need much more than a week to even get close to her. And besides, he had already started with Sakura and he liked her innocent personality.

"You two are Sakura's friend, right?" He said grinning "I was just telling her how beautiful her eyes are. They look like two beautiful emeralds"

"That's truth" Tomoyo agreed "She is also very kawaii. No wonder there are so many boys interested on her" Tomoyo said, watching him carefully

With that information, Hiro smiled at Tomoyo. 'Things just got more interesting' He thought.

"I can see why." Hiro answered.

Tomoyo, even being as clever as she was, didn't expect that reaction from Hiro. She thought he would pick another target when she mentioned that Sakura already had other candidates.

Tomoyo smiled back at Hiro "Please excuse us. I forgot to recharge the batteries for my camera and I still have to teach Meiling use hers"

Before Meiling could protest, Tomoyo dragged her away

"Daidouji! No way I'll let Sakura there flirting with that guy!" Meiling said trying to free herself from Tomoyo's grasp.

"Listen to yourself Meiling. Sakura will never realize that he his hitting on her unless we tell her." Tomoyo stated still dragging Meiling

"What if he succeeds to make her like him?" Meiling asked a bit worried. Syaoran would be devastated and for sure would never step on Japanese ground again.

"I'm not worried" Tomoyo said "Sakura won't fall for him just because of some compliments. There is only one thing that is bothering me"

"What?"

"When I told him that Sakura had other boys interested in her, I thought that would make him give up on her. But he just got more interested."

"Syaoran will kill him before this day ends" Meiling proudly said. Her cousin could beat that Hiro guy in less than 3 minutes!

"That's the problem. We have to make sure that Li-kun won't do anything stupid. Hiro is not like Eriol that knew how to avoid Li-kun's crisis of jealousy."

"Eriol is the guy that was making all that mess to make Sakura change her cards?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo nodded and released Meiling when they were out of the sight of Sakura and Hiro

"This Eriol guy was also hitting on Sakura?" Meiling asked a bit angrily "I'm starting to feel jealous here! What did all these boys see on her?"

"No. Eriol was just a gentleman and used to compliment her occasionally." Tomoyo said, calming her chinese friend. "But on that time, Li-kun thought that Eriol liked Sakura. Every time he saw Eriol near Sakura, he would challenge Eriol in a duel. Basketball, swim race, who had the higher grades and many other competitions."

"I don't understand your point, Daidouji" Meiling wondered why she was telling her this

"My point is that Eriol knew that Li-kun was jealous and knew when to back away to avoid a fight." Tomoyo was in deep thought "Li-kun sometimes doesn't think before acting and Hiro-kun will not back away."

"I don't think Syaoran will fight Hiro guy if he doesn't do anything to make Sakura uncomfortable. But if he tries anything funny, Syaoran will beat the crap out of him" Meiling said, also thinking

"I'm trying to decide if we should let Sakura know that Hiro-kun is hitting on her or not. I think that a clueless Sakura-chan is our best option. But in any way, I'm counting that Hiro-kun _**will**_ try something 'funny', sooner or later"

"If we don't tell her, Hiro will get tired of her cluelessness and will try more obvious moves, like trying to kiss her for example. If we tell, she will be more careful" Meiling offered

"If we tell her, she will start avoiding him and he won't simple give up. He will keep insisting until the point that Li-kun will intervene. And if we don't tell, she won't know and won't avoid Hiro-kun. Li-kun won't start a fight if Hiro-kun doesn't try anything that Sakura won't like." Tomoyo gave another option.

Meiling rolled her eyes and sighed "Let's leave things the way they are. If we see the need to intervene, then we intervene."

"Agreed" Tomoyo smiled

* * *

In meanwhile Syaoran was still on the living room with Yamazaki and now some other boys and girls from their group. They were chatting, buy Syaoran wasn't paying attention to them. His eyes were glued on the doorway as he waited Sakura step into that living room again.

But she was taking longer than expected and he got tired of waiting. He suddenly got up from his seat, excused himself and went to look for her. He was bored with their conversation anyway.

Already outside, Syaoran looked around to see if he spotted Sakura…And he did.

He felt anger rising up inside of him and he growled angrily because of what his eyes were seeing. Sakura was just a bunch of steps away from him; talking to some guy he didn't know. This guy had his hand on one of her arms as he stared deeply on her emerald eyes. They were so close….. So close that Syaoran didn't have the time to notice the uncomfortable look Sakura had on her face…

So close…That put his mind in a whirl and he wasn't thinking anymore.

He gave large and fast steps until he reached them, startling Hiro and making him step back. Sakura looked at Syaoran and was relieved to see him. Until she saw the angry look in his eyes.

"Syaoran-kun" She felt herself say in confusion. 'Why is he so angry?' She thought cluesless

"Sakura" He said back angrily "Who is he?" He asked almost glaring at her.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized "Syaoran-kun, this is Tanamati Hiro. His father owns this beautiful place and he is going to participate with our class's activities this week"

Before any of them say something, she continued "Hiro-kun, this is Li Syaoran. He used to come to our school, but he moved back to Hong Kong four months ago. Now he is on vacation and decided to visit us with his cousin Meiling. The girl you met just a few minutes ago"

Hiro and Syaoran eyed each other. Syaoran gave him his full glare and Hiro only stood up, not backing away.

"So, you are chinese" Hiro stated, not breaking eye contact. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the Li boy didn't like him at all. But Hiro was in his territory and wasn't going to back away even if he didn't know why this boy in front of him already hated him so much.

"Yes, I am" Syaoran answered still glaring. Then he turned to Sakura "You shouldn't walk alone in a place you don't know." At this point, he grabbed her wrist "Come with me; let's wait for the others on the soccer field. It's almost time already"

He was about to drag Sakura when Hiro intervened, glaring at him "She isn't alone and I know this place. Didn't you hear her? This place belongs to me" Hiro said cockily as he grabbed Syaoran's wrist to make him let go of Sakura.

"Hoeee" Sakura said confused.

"Let go of me" Syaoran said with a dangerous tone

"Let go of her" Hiro shot back in the same tone

Sakura sweatdropped. Was it just an impression or those two were about to kill each other? Both had angry expressions on their faces. She decided to intrude.

"Syaora-kun!" She tried "Did you know there we might find snakes, spiders and scorpions here?"

'I hardly believe so' Syaoran thought, but instead he said "If you find anything, please call me. I'll get rid of it for you" .

"I told her she could call me if she saw anything, Li. You don't have to bother" he said challenging Syaoran

'What an awkward situation' Sakura sighed

Syaoran's patience ended. He let go of Sakura's wrist and turned to face Hiro directly.

"Look here, Tanamati. You don't know me and you don't know her" He growled " you better leave her alone before I decide to show you who I am and what I'm capable of to save her from characters such as yourself"

"Such as myself? You don't know me, Li" Hiro barked back

"I know your type, Tanamati" Syaoran said in a low and angry tone.

Sakura was getting tired of this, plus it was time for them to meet the others at the soccer field. She decided to act.

"Syaoran-kun. We need to go. It's time already." Sakura said, this time she gripped his wrist and dragged him to the soccer field before any more 'compliments' could be said between the two boys

Syaoran caught up with her and start walking by her side, still angry

"Why you were with him? You father never taught to not talk to strangers?" He glared at her

Sakura sweatdropped

"It wasn't like he was going to kidnap me, Syaoran. He is staying with us for the whole week, you know... He is not really a '_stranger'._ She said emphasizing the word 'stranger'.

Why did she have to remind him that he was going to stay with them for the whole week?. He glared at no one in particular. 'damn it!' he thought.

* * *

Syaoran wasn't the only one glaring. Hiro was still there, glaring at the grass, at the sky, and to whoever passed. 'Who does this chinese brat think he is? I'm going to teach him a lesson!' Hiro thought angrily. The guy came to his country, to his village, to _his place _thinking he could challenge him?!

'He likes her' Hiro concluded easily. 'I'll make this girl mine before the end of the week to make this brat regret messing with me"

With that thought, a smirking Hiro went to meet the others and wait for the teachers' announcements.

* * *

A bit far from them, Meiling and Tomoyo observed the whole scene

"Maybe we'll have to help Li-kun more than I previously expected" Tomoyo commented observing Hiro.

"Why?" Meiling asked, turning to look at Tomoyo.

"Because to Hiro-kun this is his territory and Li-kun just challenged him. But that is not the problem. If he didn't figured out yet that Li-kun likes Sakura, he will pretty soon. In Hiro's mind, Sakura will become some sort of prize and definitely the best way to defeat Li-kun on this 'challenge' thing" Tomoyo smartly concluded. She could read other people like a book and she knew how human's mind worked. It wasn't so hard to figured out what was going on on Hiro's head

Mieling rolled her eyes for the second time that time. She had a look of disdain when she said "This is ridiculous. This Hiro idiot doesn't have anything better to do? There are a lot of girls around. Why can't he just give up of Sakura and find another girl?!"

"Because having an opponent makes things more interesting. This is not about Sakura. This is about winning from Li-kun"

"Let's keep an eye on this guy" Meiling said

Tomoyo nodded and said "Let's go to the soccer field meet the others. It's time already"

* * *

At almost 10 am all the students were at where they were supposed to be to hear the instructions for the next few days. The students made a circle around Terada -sensei and Kinomoto-sensei.

"Alright class! Silence, please! Kinomoto-san and I will give you now a few more instructions. Please pay attention everyone!" Terada said in a loud voice and waited for everyone to be quiet. " As Kinomoto-san said before each of room represents a color. We have green, yellow, red and blue on the girl's side and on the boy's side. The color your room is the color of your group! The boys and the girls from red rooms are one group, the boys and girls from the green rooms are another group. The same works for yellow and blue. This way we have 4 groups with 10 students in each." Terada say and waited for them to absorb the information.

"We'll be playing a few games on these next days and each game a group win, the group scores points. The group with more points scored until the end of the week will be the winner. A few games involving physical performance will work boys against boys and girls against girls. Other activities will be mixed boys and girls against boys and girls. Before I continue giving you instructions about the gymkhana, Kinomoto-san has a few informations for all of you" Said that, Terada gave place for Fujitaka's words

"We have breakfast, lunch and dinner scheduled every day. Breakfasts will be served at 7:30 am, lunches at 12:15 and dinner at 8:00 pm. At 1:15 pm your afternoon activities starts again until 5:30 pm when you will all take a shower and have a free period until dinner time. Understood?'' Fujitaka asked

"Hai!" the students chorused

"There is more! With me and Terada-san we are all in 42 people. That's a lot of people for one person alone prepare all meals. So each room will have to send me one students per day to help me, okay? It will work like this: In the morning the girls can help me with breakfast. One girl from each room will wake up earlier to help me prepare breakfast for everyone else. Lunch and dinner will be easier and I'll only need help to wash the dishes. So from the boy's side, two rooms send me one student at lunch and the other two rooms, at night. Are we clear? We are staying here for 5 days, so everyone will help." Fujitaka finished

"Hai!" The students chorused again.

"Which room has only 4 boys?" Terada asked loudly

"The red room, Terada-sensei!" some student said

Terada called Hiro to the middle of the circle and said " This is Tanamati Hiro and he will be staying at the red room. His father is the owner of this farm and he sent his son here to help us in everything we need. Since we were lacking one boy to complete the groups, I invited him to participle with us. Please welcome him" Terada said

"Welcome Tanamati-san!'' the students chorused

"Please call me Hiro. I hope we can all get along. I'm here to help, so please call me if any of you need anything" Hiro said bowing.

"All right folks! Let's start the fun! Find your group mates and line up here next to the field. We'll start with a simple game: A race! Organize yourselves as you want! Every student from each group will have to run at the other side of the field and come back. When the person from your group comes back and touches the hand of the next one in his group line, the next can run and so on. Until the last one from your group line runs at the other side and come back. The group that finishes first will score!"

The students lined up as the teacher instructed and waited for the sign to start.

"Go!" Terada commanded. And the race started. In the beginning it was hard to tell who would him, but Sakura and Meiling gave red group an advantage. From Syaoran's group, he was the only one that won easily from his opponent. His training would help for sure, but he yet couldn't perform the miracle of making his group win this race.

Red ended up winning. Yellow was in second, then came green and in last was blue.

Syaoran was still trying to recover and he saw Hiro approaching Sakura. 'Damn it!' He cursed. Why did this guy had to be in the same group was her? He should've chosen the red room himself!

Syaoran tried to ignore the sight of Hiro flirting with Sakura, but he saw Hiro trying to touch her, his blood boiled. He had to do something!

Before he even decided what he was going to do, Terada interrupted his thoughts

"Okay! We just had mixed competition. Congratulations to Red! The next competition will be a one on one. It will be girls against girls and boys against boys. You will have to identify who is the best person to represent your group in this test." Terada said, placing a rope at the middle of the field.

"Who get to pull the opponent until your 'base' will win." He continued setting two plastic bottles of each side to mark the bases. "Choose the stronger person from your group to represent you!"

"Girls first. Yellow against green and then blue against red. Yellow and Green! Send your representatives to each side of the rope."

Yellow and Green rapidly chose who were going to represent each group. Chiharu was representing Green and Yen was representing Yellow.

"Who will represent us on this test? I suppose, Meiling-chan" Tomoyo said to her group.

"I can beat these girls easy, easy." Meiling answered with a confident smile.

"I vote for Meiling-chan also" Sakura said. Sakura could be fast, but she wasn't very strong

"Agreed. Me and Mitsuki aren't that much strong anyway" Sara said with a nodding Mitsuki by her side. They were in the room with Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo

Chiharu, as expected, won for Green group and went to the final.

"Okay. Now Red versus Blue" Terada said.

Meiling went to one of the sides of the field and grabbed the rope. She looked at her opponent. Her opponent was taller than her. She would be frightened if she didn't know that her training made her stronger than any girl on that place.

"Go" Terada said and the girls started the competition. Meilin tested her opponent's strength. But she didn't wanted to waste much time and effort since she still would have to beat Chiharu. Meiling pulled with almost full force and her opponent almost flew and landed on her. The Red group cheered.

"Now Yellow against Blue to see who will be third" Terada instructed. The girls got and their positions. The force of the two girls were practically the same, so it took more than 5 minutes when Blue finally got tired making it easy for Yellow to score.

"Let's see who will win first and second place! Red and Green. Go to your positions!" Terada commanded.

When the girls were ready, he said "Go!"

Meiling thought that beat Chiharu would be easy. She did underestimate the short girl. 'Damn it! Hitting your boyfriend does get you stronger!' Meiling thought.

The rope didn't move for more than one minute as the two girls used all their strength. But Meiling had the training that Chiharu didn't have. Soon enough Chiharu was tired and Meiling started to drag Chiharu at the direction of her own base.

"Red scored! Now, boys, let's go" Terada called.

"Congratulations Meiling-chan" Chiharu said still trying to catch her breath.

"You congratulate me? I congratulate you. I train all my life and I almost didn't beat you. I was wondering if hitting your boyfriend was making you stronger" Meiling grinned

Chiharu laughed

"I guess it does" She answered "Are you going to get yourself a boyfriend to hit him and get stronger too?

"I might" Meiling laughed

"Let's change the order. Green versus Red. Come on boys!" the girls heard Terada say.

Hiro stepped forward and so did Syaoran. They were about to assume their positions when Terada said "Hiro-kun. You are a bit older than the other boys. I don't think It would be fair if you participate on this competition. You are probably stronger than the others"

Hiro was about to protest when Syaoran intruded

"Terada-sensei. Please let him participate. I don't think that him being older will give that much of an advantage to him"

"He is your opponent, Li-san. You decide if you want to accept an opponent older than you" Terada answered

"I accept" Syaoran answered, much to Hiro's happiness

'So this boy thinks he can beat me? In a strength competition? He got to be kidding me!' Hiro thought.

"I do think that the fact that Hiro-kun is older is an disadvantage to Syaoran-kun in this case" Sakura commented with her group

"Yes, it is. But Li-kun think he still can defeat Hiro-kun" Tomoyo answered

Hiro took off his shirt and used it to 'protect his hands'. Some girls cheered at that and asked Syaoran to take off his shirt too. He ignored the girls request and concentrated himself in defeating Hiro. He still remembered in one on one competition with Hiragizawa and everything that he taught him. He tried to not focus on his anger towards his opponent. He calmed himself and concentrated.

"Go!" Terada said. They started

Hiro from the beginning used his full force and Syaoran with a calm expression on his face was worried to just keep the rope without moving for a few moments. Hiro was making the same mistake he used to make in his competitions against Eriol. Syaoran could see that now. His eager to win made him forget to think as he wasted his energy. But now he didn't have to be eager anymore. Sakura knew of his feelings towards her and he knew he could beat this guy. He could calmly show her that he could defeat Hiro in a strength competition even if he was older. And he would humiliate him at his attempt to get the girls' attention to himself.

And so he did. He firmed his grip on the rope and pulled, giving steps back and dragging Hiro until Hiro was completely in his base.

The students were impressed. The girls, even from the other groups cheered.

"Li-kun! Li-kun! Li-kun!" The girls screamed

"He sure got all the girls attention now Sakura-chan. If I were you, I wouldn't take to long to confess and let all these girls knows that he is yours" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura blushed

"People still didn't have the time to realize. But soon they will notice that, besides me, you are the only girl allowed to call him by his first name. They soon will envy you, Sakura" Meiling commented. Sakura blushed harder and started to look at her shoes as if they've gotten suddenly interesting to look at.

"He likes you, Sakura-chan? Did he confess?" Sara, from her group asked. Only to have a tomato red Sakura nodding shyly at her, still looking at the ground.

"Wow! He is a cute catch, Sakura-chan! And a strong one too" Mitzuki added.

Sakura was almost dying in embarrassment, but inside she was a bit happy that she was the only one allowed to call Syaoran by his first name, besides his cousin. It did mean something, didn't it?

Syaoran scored for Green. After that Terada told the students to go inside because lunch was almost ready to be served.

When Sakura was about to walk with Tomoyo and Meiling to the house, she saw Hiro leaning against a tree near the field, with a not too happy expression on his face.

"Girls. We have to talk to Hiro-kun. I guess he is upset that he lost on the competition. We are the only students he knows. He wasn't introduced to anyone else" Sakura told them, starting to walk in Hiro's direction.

"Meiling caught up with her held her wrist and barked "Why are you so worried about this guy? Are you in love with him already? Syaoran came from Hong Kong to see you and you will give your attention to this guy instead?" Meiling asked angrily

"I love Syaoran, but what does this have to do with me talking to Hiro-kun? I'm not choosing Hiro over Syaoran here. I'm just helping a friend in need, Meiling. We are supposed to treat him well." Sakura answered

"She is right Meiling-chan. We are the only people Hiro-kun met. And we are at his place. The least we can do is treat him nicely. I understand you are defending Li-kun's interests, but Li-kun does know that Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan and she will always be nice to everyone. Even to his rival"

"Hiro-kun is Syaoran's rival? In what?" She asked naively

"Nothing Sakura-chan. Let's go cheer Hiro-kun up" Tomoyo said dragging an unhappy Meilin with her

"Hiro-kun! Why are you here by yourself?" Sakura asked as soon as they approached the boy

Hiro just looked away. He was feeling humiliated. Sakura probably pitied him and he didn't need that right now

"Are you upset about the competition?" Sakura asked. "You don't need to be. It's just a game. I'm sure you will be able to win in something later" She tried to cheer him up

"Besides" Meilin added "Syaoran is not like the other boys. He trains since he was a little kid. And he and his family come from a long line of strong warriors in China. It's only natural for him to be stronger than normal."

None of that was working. Sakura sighed

"Come on Hiro-kun. In what more are you good at?" She asked smiling. Hiro looked at her and smiled a little

"I'm good at swimming" He was still upset

"And I bet we'll have a swimming competition soon" She smiled.

'What a nice girl' Hiro thought. It wasn't a surprise that the chinese boy liked her.

"Okay" he answered smiling back.

"Let's go inside with us, Hiro-kun" Tomoyo invited

"Sure" he followed them.

There were 6 tables with 6 seats each on the dining hall. Some students were already there saving seats, just waiting for Fujitaka to serve the lunch. A few students would have to sit in the living room or on the floor somewhere. Other students were outside chatting or on their own rooms.

Syaoran was with Yamazaki, Chiharu and a few other girls that were trying to get Syaoran's attention. It wasn't that he didn't notice it because he was dense. It was just that he wasn't interested in this kind of things to even pay attention to what they were trying to do. There were in the dining hall and as soon as Sakura and the others entered the place, Syaoran stood up

"Yamazaki. I'm going over there to talk to the girls" He said

"Go ahead, man." Yamazaki answered and Syaoran walked away, leaving three sad girls behind with Yamazaki and Chiharu.

Sakura choose an empty table and sat next to the wall. Before Syaoran had the time to get to where they were, Hiro sat by her side, in the middle. Tomoyo and Meiling saved him the spot in front of Sakura.

"I saw you running, Sakura. We were very fast!" Hiro complimented

"Thanks Hiro-kun. But you and Meiing-chan did run fast too. That's why we won!" She cheered

Syaoran was awful quiet while the others were chatting. When the lunch was served the others continued to chat and he was still quiet and barely ate his food.

But how could he, when the green monster of jealousy was eating him inside? Hiro was sitting very close to Sakura and he always found an excuse to touch her. The worst part was that Sakura was laughing at his jokes. He didn't leave China to be tortured like this. He wanted to leave.

"Syaoran-kun. Why are you so quiet?" Sakura asked. Then she looked at his plat and add " And you barely ate! What's happening Syaoran-kun. Are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned.

"I am fine" was his simple answer. Maybe he should just leave the table. He asked for this, didn't he? What did he expect? That Sakura would run to his arms at the minute he stepped on Japanese ground? Of course that wouldn't happen. Now he was here seeing some other guy get her attention right in front of him.

'I don't believe I came here for this' He thought miserably

Tomoyou and Meiling looked concerned at the chinese boy. His sadness was evident to everyone but Sakura. Meiling was used with his quietness, but now it was different. He was sad at the point of barely eating after all those physical exercises . He always ate a lot after his trainings.

"Excuse-me Meiling, Daidouji. I'm leaving" Syaoran said waiting for them to give him space to leave the table.

"But Syaoran. You barely ate" Meiling said

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go outside" He answered in a serious tone standing up.

The girls gave him space and he left.

"There is something wrong with him. I had the impression that he was sad. I wonder why thought" Sakura commented.

Tomoyo sweatdropped. Everyone in the table knew why Syaoran was sad, but Sakura. Even Hiro knew. 'That's why he was with that stupid smirk on his face' Meiling thought

"You should go after him." Meiling said, keeping her patience in check. She was angry at her friend for not realizing the obvious. He knew she was just bring friendly at Hiro and that Syaoran too should do something instead of just feel sorry for himself. But Syaoran had already confessed. He couldn't do much more than just wait for her to at least give in an answer.

"I will" Sakura answered, waiting for Hiro give her space to leave the table. He didn't dare complain or try to pervert her from going because of the heavy atmosphere on their table. And he was sure that the Meiling girl would kill him with her glare if he tried.

"He does like her, huh?" Hiro commented when Sakura left.

"Yes, and you are ruining it" Meiling shot back

"That's not my problem. I like her too" Hiro said

"You like any beautiful girl that comes in your way" Meiling said angrily

"I do hit on any beautiful girl that comes in my way. But I don't like them. It's different." He defended himself

Before Meiling jump on the table to choke Hiro to death, Tomoyou intruded

"Hiro-kun. I understand you are captivated by Sakura. Every one that meets her is fast captivated by her. But that doesn't mean you have feelings for her. What you really want to archive here is make Li-kun miserable."

"I want to know her better. I don't care if this chinese brat is jealous or not. He doesn't own her and he should've thought twice before challenging me on my country, my village, my place." Hiro said facing the two girls "Besides, he lives in China anyway. I live less than one hour from Tomoeda and soon I will have my driver's licence."

'Okay… Now we have a problem' Tomoyo thought. The guy was really thinking about making her best friend his girlfriend.

"You keep your hands of off her or I'll myself kick your ass, alright?! " Meiling whispered in rage "Get out before I start a scene here" She warned

Hiro was startle by the chinese girl reaction. He soon left the table. What did the Li brat had that he didn't? But he wasn't going to back away just because Sakura's friends didn't support him. They couldn't just judge him like that. He knew that the reason why they didn't want him near Sakura was because they were trying to set her up with Li boy. After talking to her a bit he decided that he was interested in her. She was easy to talk to and she had such a captivating personality... With that thought Hiro went to his spot under the tree he was earlier, wait for the afternoon activities.

'Maybe she is a keeper. She for sure doesn't seem like a gold digger' Hiro thought

* * *

"Syaoran. You barely ate after all the energy we spent in the morning. Please, tell me what's wrong" Sakura asked concerned. They were alone just few steps from the house.

"I told you, Sakura. I'm okay" He answered avoiding her eyes

"You don't want to tell me, do you?" Sakura asked sadly. What was wrong? Why he didn't tell her? Didn't he trust her?

Seeing her sad made him desperate to change her mood. Before he thought of something smarter to say, he blurted out "Sakura. Do you like Tanamati?"

"Sure. He is a nice guy" Sakura said. Then her eyes widened when she realized her mistake "I-I mean. I like him as a friend. I-I'm not in love with him, if that's what you are a-asking.

She watched small smile was form on Syaoran's lips.

"Is that why you were upset about?" She asked blushing a little

Syaoran sighed and nodded, still not looking at her.

"About that, Syaoran-kun…." She started. 'I can't waste this opportunity' she thought " I-I have to tell you…Y-you are the one I – "

"LET'S GO EVERYONE!" they heard Terada shout as he stepped out of the house.

Sakura nearly fainted. She almost confessed! Why did Terada-sensei had to show up now?!

"Let's go, Sakura." Syaoran said, feeling much happier than he was a few minutes ago. The thought of her falling for another guy was killing him. He was glad she removed this burden out of his shoulders. He was more confident to face Hiro now.

"A-Alright" She said following him to where Terada-sensei was standing.

"This afternoon we'll be doing activities at the pool. You all have half an hour to change clothes and go to the pool" Terada announced

The students cheered. It was going to be a hot afternoon, so they were glad they could spent it on the pool.

On that afternoon, Red, Yellow and Green score more points and the competitions for that day was soon over. And Hiro did scored for Red on the swimming contest. But he did stopped playing the greek god because of his physical appearance when he saw that the girls were paying more attention to Syaoran than to him.

'Even Sakura was staring!' He thought sadly. At least he could talk to her easily than the Chinese boy.

"Syaoran-kun surely got stronger than he was four months ago, don't you think Sakura-chan?'' Tomoyo asked, when they were already in their room getting ready to take a shower

"Y-yes" The auburn haired girl blushed.

"I was sure you noticed since you were staring at him so intently" Meiling provoked smirking.

"I-I wasn't staring at him that much" She said blushing madly.

'Yes, you were!' Tomoyo thought to herself smiling. Everything would be okay for sure. She never saw her friend look at any guy that way, even when she supposedly liked Yukito.

After dinner they have free time. A few students choose to sleep early, others were outside just chatting. But most of them were at the living room playing a game of questions and dares. Fujitaka or Terada was making a question to each student. The student that didn't answer the question correctly had to do whatever the other students dared him/her to.

Much to Syaoran's relief, he had answered correctly when Sakura's father asked him something about the First World War. Sakura was sitting beside him and beside her was Meiling, Tomoyo and then Hiro. Twenty two students were playing this game. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling answered the question correctly, but on Hiro's turn, he failed to answer it.

"What's our dare to Hiro-san?" Fujitaka asked the students

"I have one idea" one girl named Tanya raised her hand.

"Let's hear it" Fujitaka said

"Hiro-kun speaks so well, especially around girls. I would like to see him making a little rhyme for us" She continued.

"Okay" Hiro stood up. He went to the middle of the circle look at the girl that dared him and started:

"_I once knew a male__  
__who's name was Dale__  
__He drunk a lot of ale__  
__but went very paleHe was rushed away__  
__but was forced to stay__  
__he went home in a week__  
__but was still a bit of a freak!"_

Hiro finished laughing and some boys laughed along with him . The girls were disappointed thinking he would say a romantic rhyme.

"But why say one while I can say two. Now a rhyme for a beautiful lady on this circle" Hiro said, now looking at Sakura directly.

"_I get this funny feeling way down deep inside.__  
__My hands begin to shake whenever she walks by.__  
__My hear begins to pound.__  
__My head begins to whir.__  
__Each and every time she gets near.__  
__I keep asking myself why I can't even say one word.__  
__My mouth begins to open but my words come out all slurred.__  
__It's really no big secret that I have the biggest crush.__  
__everybody knows somehow that I might be in love."_

Hiro finished still looking in Sakura's eyes. The circle stayed quiet for almost a minute after Hiro finished the rhyme. Most of them were waiting to see Sakura's reaction.

Syaoran was trying to control himself to not get up and kill Hiro

Everybody else had a surprised look on their faces

Sakura was startled for a moment but didn't say anything. She was just trying to read Hiro's eyes to see if he meant what he had said. Why would he say that the poem was for her? Did he like her? She wondered. Maybe she should tell Hiro that she had feelings for Syaoran… First she thought Hiro was just being kind. But this poem got her bit worried. She would talk to Tomoyo about this later.

"Okay, that was nice. Let's move on!" Fujitaka said. He was glad Touya wasn't there to see this.

After that a they played a bit more and went to their room.

"Tomoyo-chan…." Sakura started. She was already on her bed.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you think Hiro-kun's poem was for real? Do you think he meant what he said?" Sakura asked, looking at Tomoyo.

Meiling waited for Tomoyo's answer

"Sakura-chan. That's a good question. Let's hear again what he said." Tomoyo getting her camera. They watched Hiro recite the poem again.

"_I get this funny feeling way down deep inside.__  
__My hands begin to shake whenever she walks by.__  
__My hear begins to pound.__  
__My head begins to whir.__  
__Each and every time she gets near.__  
__I keep asking myself why I can't even say one word.__  
__My mouth begins to open but my words come out all slurred.__  
__It's really no big secret that I have the biggest crush.__  
__everybody knows somehow that I might be in love."_

When they heard the poem again, Tomoyo kept silent for a few seconds and said

"Actually, this poem seems to describe perfectly Syaoran's reaction when he is near you." Tomoyo said

"Almost perfectly" Meiling continued giggling "You forgot the fact that he get all red very easily next to her. The poem doesn't say that"

Sakura went crimson red at her friends remarks

"I'm serious, girls! I don't know what to think and much less what to do" Sakura pleaded

"Sakura-chan" Sara intruded. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'll tell you what I see. Hiro-kun didn't make that rhyme. He already had it decorated in the first place. I think he is captivated by you because of your kind personality. But Li-kun has real feelings and if you stop to think about it, he is even more romantic than Hiro-kun."

"More romantic?" Meiling asked. She thought her cousin sucked at being romantic.

"Yes" Sara answered. "Actually it's not that he is romantic on purpose. He just do things naturally. And that's what makes his feelings towards you more noticeable"

"Please, go on" Tomoyo

"I know what Sara mean" Mitzuki joined their conversation. "We did see him saving a place for you at the bus, even if he almost had to fight Ryu to give you the place next to the window. And the fact that besides his family, you are the only girl allowed to call him by his first name….I mean, wow! If he hears you comment that you want a star, he might just get one for you!"

"And what does Hiro do?" Sara continued

"He uses pick up lines and decorated poems" Meiling answered

"Exactly"

Sakura listened to her friends. She knew that the fact that she was the only one allowed to call him Syaoran was romantic. She cherished that fact. But the problem here wasn't to decide which of them she should choose.

"I understand your point and I do cherish the fact that besides family I am the only one that calls him by his first name. But we are not trying to decide which one of them is more romantic or which one I'll choose. Since four months ago I realized my feelings toward Syaoran and nothing will change that. What I was trying to figure it out was if Hiro-kun meant when he said about having crush on me and what I should do if that was true!"Sakura was a bit worried

She didn't want anyone to be hurt because of her. She knew what it felts like to not have your love corresponded.

"Hiro-kun is a playboy. He met you today and already has a poem to declare his love? My opinion Sakura-chan is that he doesn't really have a crush on you right now. But he soon might really start liking you for real if you spent much more time with him. Try to not be alone with him" Sara said

"That doesn't work" Meiling said "Even when we are all together he manage to involve her in a private conversation no giving no one else had the chance to participate , like they were on their own little world. I bet he will try to do that again"

"Really?" Sakura asked "I didn't notice that."

"That is true Sakura-chan. At lunch time you and Hiro-kun were engaged on a conversation that only you two participated. That's why Li-kun got so depressed and left the table." Tomoyo commented

"But later I did tell him that I didn't have feelings for Hiro-kun, when he asked" She answered

"He asked if you liked Hiro-kun and you answered him that you didn't?! That's why he seemed happier this afternoon." Tomoyo observed

"And tonight he ate like it was his first meal in ages. " Meiling added

"Wow! Our innocent Sakura-chan is a success with the boys!" Sara giggled

"W-what? I-It's not like that! P-please let's just sleep. Tomorrow I'll have to wake up early to help me dad on the kitchen" Sakura blushed and tried to change the subject

The girls agreed and soon they were all in bed, tryin to get some sleep.

* * *

**End of chapter Two**

I hope you liked it!

I'm posting the second chapter fast because I had it almost ready.

Like I promised, I made things get more interesting putting Hiro on the picture.

Let's me explain what kind of character Hiro is. He wants to make Li miserable, yes. But he is being captivated by Sakura's sweet personality as well. He might fall for her or not, depending on my mood for later chapters. But Hiro is a important character in this story.

I want to warn that both Hiro's poems **are not mine. **I found them on a website and thought it was a good idea. These poems belongs to someone else just like Card Captor Sakura belongs to clamp and not me.

Thanks


	3. Chapter Three: Day Two

In the morning, thanks to Tomoyo and Meiling, Sakura woke up in time to help her father in the kitchen.

She got dressed and left the room walking towards the kitchen. She could already smell the tea her father used to make every morning

'Dad really woke up early today' She thought. But Fujitaka wasn't the only one that had woken up early that day. When was as near the kitchen door, she heard

"Li-san, please give me this plate next to you" He heard her father's voice

"Hai" the boy answered

'I thought the boys were supposed to help on lunches and dinners' Sakura thought finally entering the kitchen

"Good morning!" She greeted the two busy men in the kitchen. That hadn't acknowledged her presence yet

"Good morning Sakura-chan. You are the first of the girls to arrive!" Fujitaka greeted her with a smile.

"G-ood morning" Syaoran answered quietly, blushing slightly

"Why did you wake up so early Syaoran-kun? I thought the boys we supposed to help only on lunches and dinners" Sakura asked

"Actually he woke up earlier than me!" Fujitaka said "I woke up and went outside for a moment. When I opened the door there he was, exercising himself. When he saw me, he offered to help and I accepted since I didn't know if every room would remember to send me someone."

"I-I always wake up early to run before going to school there in Hong Kong" He explained himself

"Really? Wow…I can barely wake up in time to go to school" Sakura gave a nervous laugh

"That's true" Fujitaka agreed with a chuckle

"D-dad!" She blushed. She was the only one that could say anything about her tardiness!

"And when she wakes up late, which is always, she starts getting ready fast and Touya-kun and I from downstairs have the impression that she is destroying her room" Her father chuckled

Syaoran's smile grew wide. He rarely felt the urge to chuckle, but now he almost couldn't hold back. Now he knew why her brother called her 'kaijuu'

"I suppose that's why her brother calls her kaijuu" Syaoran commented with a smile on his face

"That too…. But the main reason is because when she is late, she eats all her breakfast really fast! You should see it sometime, Li-san. It's quite impressive."

Okay. Why were her father and the boy she loved talking about her like she wasn't there? And why did her father had to say that she wakes up late, almost destroy her room and then swallows all her breakfast?

She looked at Syaoran and saw him doing something she had never seen him do before. She blushed.

He was chuckling!

Her father was laughing, remembering since her 'Hoeeee I'm late' with all the noise up in her room until she came to eat her breakfast with Touya calling her kaijuu.

"H-hey! You two stop talking about me like I am not here! And I do not eat THAT fast, father! She defended herself "Touya calls me kaijuu because he is mean!"

"Okay, okay!" Her father said chuckling "Help me here. Take those sandwiches to the main table on the dining hall, please"

"Alright" Sakura answered, taking the tray her father montioned.

She was about to leave the kitchen when she heard

"Touya can be mean sometimes, but she does eat that fast" her father whispered to Syaoran, hoping she wouldn't hear it

"Daaaaaaad!" Sakura screeched, still walking toward the dining hall "I heard that!"

The two men chuckled again.

* * *

The competitions that day gave Green the points they needed to tie in first place with Red, Yellow was 1 point behind and Blue was 2 points behind Yellow.

Hiro challenged Syaoran every time he had the opportunity. Shyaoran tried to ignore him, but then Yamazaki came with a stupid history saying that men used to battle for a lady's love in competitions where they could prove their strength, speed and intelligence to the lady by winning from all his opponents. The prize was the lady herself.

That last part made him very interested.

Chiharu did say that it was a lie, but he didn't want to risky it. What if Hiro won all the games and Sakura starts liking him? No way in hell he would let that happen.

Unfortunately for Syaoran, Hiro also heard Yamazaki's history and was also trying hard to win all the games he participated.

"Syaoran-kun and Hiro-kun are really playing seriously, aren't they?" Sakura commented looking at the two boys.

"I suppose it has something to do with Yamazaki-kun's story about winning the lady's affection by proving their strength, speed and intelligence" Tomoyo giggled

Sakura had puzzled expression.

"Why would that history make them take the competitions seriously?" She asked densely, making Meiling fall anime style.

'How could she not get that' Meiling thought sweatdropping.

"You really are dense, aren't you Sakura?" the chinese girl said

"Hoe?" was her clueless answer

Some students were already watching carefully the two boys around Sakura. That poem from Hiro and the fact that only Sakura called Syaoran by his first name were giving them hints.

Those girls closer to Sakura, who knew that Sakura didn't ask for this, only giggled at the situation. They thought Sakura probably didn't even have a clue of what was happening, fact that made things even more amusing for them.

But some other girls weren't happy with that situation and envied Sakura, while most of the boys didn't care. For them it was kind of amusing to see the indifferent, almost arrogant Syaoran Li so interested on the nice, innocent and cheerful Sakura; but that was all.

* * *

On lunch time, Sakura avoided engaging on a private conversation with Hiro, who again managed to sit by her side. When Hiro made her a question or brought a new subject, Sakura asked the other opinions inviting them all to the conversation.

"Maybe next time I should be sitting in front of you and not by yourside, Sakura-chan" Hiro started with a smirk, seeing that Syaoran was paying attention to the conversation.

"Why?" Sakura and Meiling and Syaoran asked together

"Because this way I can stare at your beautiful eyes" was his answer

Of course Hiro was trying to not only compliment Sakura and see her blush cutely, but also to piss the 'Chinese brat' off. "But if sit in front of you, I won't get to touch you" He added with a fake sadness.

The already blushing Sakura was startled by his remark

"T-touch me? W-we are not…" It was then that she realized that Hiro was sitting really close to her, almost pressing her against the wall. She thought there weren't enough space but only both of them were sitting on a wooden bench that had space for three people!

No wonder Syaoran was glaring nonstop since they sat on that table.

"H-Hiro-kun. You are squishing me! There is no one sitting beside you, so please, give me more space" Sakura pleaded, blushing slightly

If Hiro wasn't in love with her, why was he doing that? She wondered. It didn't make sense to her.

As soon as Sakura asked more space Syaoran stood up and glared hard at Hiro "You heard her! She wants more space! So give her more space before I make you!"

"You? With what army, Chinese brat?" Hiro glared back, not moving an inch.

And to make things worse, instead of helping Tomoyo started to film the whole situation. Meiling only smirked watching the scene 'Daidouji was right when she said this would be interesting'.

Sakura sweatdropped.

None of her friends were going to help her.

Syaoran leaned over the table and when he was about to grab Hiro's shirt, Sakura stood up.

"Stop it, you two!" She said angrily, glaring at them.

At that, Hiro slid to the middle of the bench, to give her space and Syaoran sat down. Neither of them dared to speak another word for the rest of the lunch.

"Good going, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo complimented her smiling.

"I'm surprised. You made them shut up really fast!" Meiling grinned. The boys glared at her, still not saying a word.

Sakura sighed and sat down.

Soon the girls were talking again and both boys just listened while they ate their food.

* * *

On the afternoon activities Syoran and Hiro were still afraid of Sakura snapping at them again; but they secretly kept with the rivaliry.

"You should confess to Syaoran fast and not prolong this, you know…" Meiling told her, making sure no one would hear.

"I know…" Sakura took a deep breath "I tried yesterday, but Terada-sensei interrupted me. I'm not having opportunities to be alone with him. Besides….Hiro-kun is always around"

Meiling nodded.

She knew that it would be hard for her friend to confess on that week, but she wanted her cousin's agony to end soon. Even if it was interesting watching Sakura having to deal with two jealous suitors, Meiling knew that Syaoran was suffering, afraid of having Sakura choosing Hiro over him.

She too was a bit worried of Sakura ending up falling for Hiro and choosing him over her cousin. Hiro was good looking and he was always saying beautiful things. She sometimes envied the attention that Hiro gave Sakura, but didn't let that get to her.

"I know that Syaoran-kun is jealous of Hiro-kun" Sakura stated, looking at Syaoran and Hiro glaring at each other a bit far from them. She sighed at the sight.

Meiling smirked "I thought you wouldn't figure that out"

"I don't want him to feel this way, but there is nothing I can do" Sakura continued "Hiro-kun isn't a bad guy and I'm not shunning him off just because of that. It's not fair"

"I understand your point and we all know that you would ever do such a thing. Even Syaoran." Meiling answered, sitting beside Sakura on the grass and looking at some other students competing on a game the teacher had started. "But he is afraid that you will fall for Hiro"

Sakura smiled, looking at Hiro. He was funny and nice to talk to when he wasn't making her embarrassed.

She blushed remembering the way he looked deep inside her eyes with a playful smile in his face, right before saying that she was beautiful and her eyes were like emeralds.

Stopping to think of it…He was always staring deep inside her eyes…

'He wasn't joking when he said he liked my eyes' She giggled at her own thought. She also had to admit that he made their time on the dining hall much more animated, since he was always talking and making jokes.

'And he really -'

"SAKURA! Meiling yelled in her ear, interrupting her thoughts and startling her. "I'm still talking to you, you know?! Stop daydreaming!"

Sakura blushed hard "I was not daydreaming! I was just thinking!" She defended herself

Then she looked at Hiro again, but this time paying attention to what Meiling was saying.

* * *

At 5 pm Terada gave them free time. Most of boys went to play soccer while the girls just sat around the field to watch them.

Sakura wanted to take a shower really bad since she was sweaty from all the running she did that afternoon.

She went to her room and reached for her bag that was under her bed and opened it.

'Hum….Should I wear the dress Tomoyo-chan made for me?' she wondered 'It seems that it is going to rain and the temperature is already dropping. I might feel cold'

She then choose another set of clothes, closed her bag leaving it on the bed and went to the shower.

'I forgot to bring clothes for cold weather' she thought worriedly, when she was already in the shower.

When she finished, she went to the kitchen to chat with her father for a bit while Tomoyo and Meiling were still outside.

Slowly the other students were coming to the house to shower and change clothes. Soon some of them were on the dining hall or in the living room chatting and enjoying the cold breeze.

Around 6:30 pm lot of girls were already wearing a sweater or a jacket to protect them from the cold.

Around this same time, Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo were already in their usual table chatting about today's event while Hiro was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he is at the kitchen helping Kinomoto-sensei" Meiling suggested.

"Yes. Or maybe he is still outside" Tomoyo offered.

Sakura wasn't paying attention. She was concentrating in trying to keep her warm rubbing her arms and just smiled to whatever her friends were saying.

"I'll go to our room to look for some clothes more suitable for this weather" She suddenly got up

Syaoran got up to give her space and watched as she walked towards the girls' dorm.

* * *

'Come on! I don't believe I didn't bring anything warmer than this!' Sakura thought with her bag wide open over her bed.

It was hot in Tomoeda and she didn't even remember that on small villages surrounded by trees, the temperature often drop during the night.

She sighed, closing her bag and putting it back under her bed. She could borrow from Tomoyo or Meiling, but she really didn't want to bother them. No one packs stuff for herself _**and **_for her careless friend.

She left the room closing the door behind her. She started to walk on the corridor of the girl's dorm when suddenly stumbled on someone.

"H-Hiro kun! What are you doing on the girl's dorm?" Sakura was confused to see him there

"I saw you coming here so I decided to follow to see if everything is okay" Hiro said

"Oh… Thank you, Hiro-kun. You are too kind" She smiled at him. She wasn't going to tell him that she was feeling cold.

But she didn't need to tell him couse the sight of her rubbing her own arms, gave him the hint.

"You are feeling cold and you just left your room without a sweater" Hiro stated "You forgot to bring clothes for this weather"

Sakura laughed nervously "You caught me, I see"

She watched as Hiro leaned against the wall of the corridor "Come here"

She looked at him puzzled, but complied walking towards his direction and stopping right in front of him.

To her surprise, his arms went around her and brought her close to him on tight embrace "Let's warm you up a bit, okay?" He whispered in her ear

She wanted to protest and push him, but the pleasant warmth he was giving her made her close her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

She looked around and there was no one on the corridor, so she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes once again.

"Thanks, Hiro-kun" she mumbled while her small hands also went to seeking for warmth, gripping on his shirt.

"You are welcome, Sakura" he whispered back, resting his chin on her head.

They weren't worried about how long they would stay that way. Sakura knew that the moment she left his embrace, she would feel cold again and she would rather stay there than freeze to death.

"I wonder how you, boys, don't feel cold. Most girls are wearing jackets and I still didn't see any of the boys wearing it yet" she whispered turning her face to rest her chin on his chest.

"Well…' Hiro whispered back "We have more natural protection than girls… And we were also playing soccer not long ago. Our bodies are still hot from the exercise" He explained

"True" She answered back "I wonder what I'm going to do for the rest of the week if the temperature end up dropping every night"

"I told you I was going to be your personal superman for this week, but maybe you'll need a personal heater more" Hiro saind chuckling "No problem. I accept the job"

She laughed lightly "Don't worry. I'll see if Tomoyo-chan can borrow me a sweater. You didn't see the size of her bag... It is huge! You wouldn't be able to carry it, Hiro-kun"

"I wouldn't?" Hiro chuckled "Are you understimating me, Kinomoto Sakura?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't dare" She giggled

They stayed that way talking to one another in the same position, so distracted that they forgot that sooner or later, someone would come to that corridor and would see them.

Who looked, would think they were a couple. A boy leaned against the wall with a girl completly engulfed in his arms, while they changed whispers, giggles and chuckles. So distracted that they didn't see nor heard anyone approaching.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura was startled when she heard someone yell her name and fast turned to see who had called her.

She froze

In the corridor stood Tomoyo with a worried look on her face, Meiling glaring furiously at her….But what made her heart beat faster and a feeling of regret and desperation take over her… was seeing Syaoran, also there.

She quickly pushed herself from Hiro's embrace but it was too late. Syaoran quietly excused himself and started walking away. Meiling tried to stop him but he just barked at her.

"Leave me alone" he had growled in a low voice.

"But… Syaoran!" Meiling tried to follow him

"She made her choice, Meiling. What more do you want me to do?" Sakura could still hear them and she felt her eyes water. She could sense the sadness and the angriness in his voice.

Seconds later, Meiling came back looking furious.

"I broke my engagement with him because of you!" She roared furiously

"Meiling! Stop it" Tomyo commanded with authority. "Let's hear her."

"What we saw wasn't enough explanation?" Meiling replied with sarcasm.

"I'm going to believe in my best friend until the end of times. We might be misinterpreting what we just saw" Tomoyo kept with the same tone "Sakura, explain yourself"

Sakura nodded, feeling a rush of gratitude towards her best friend. She was, like always, glad that Tomoyo was there.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, she heard Hiro speak

"She forgot to bring a sweater and she was feeling cold." Hiro explained

"We are not talking to you!" Meiling barked "Shut up!"

"No! You hear me!" Hiro barked back "Don't you think that if something was really happening between us I would deny? If you think that you are wrong. Even more after you told me to back away from her!"

The atmosphere was now even more tense because of his angry outburst. After that, a silence followed

"He has a point" Tomoyo said, breaking the silence. But Meiling didn't remove the glare from her face. She didn't want to. Syaoran was hurt and she wouldn't forgive Sakura for this that easily. Tomoyo looked at Sakura "Why you didn't ask me to borrow you a sweater, Sakura-chan?"

"She was going to" Hiro answered for her "She even told me you had a huge bag…. When she came to her room I followed her and when I saw she was at the point of shivering, rubbing her own arms…I pulled her to me to warm her a bit. That's all"

"I-It's true!" Sakura tried, talking for the first time "Please, believe me! I-I would never hurt Syaoran like that!…I would never…"

"We believe you, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said sympathetically. She could see that her best friend was about to cry and it wasn't fair to punish her, making her feel that way just because she was feeling cold.

Tomoyo looked over Meiling, who was still glaring a bit and continued "Meiling and I believe you. But you know that you should've come to me, right?"

Sakura nodded not having the courage look at anyone else besides the floor

"I'll leave so you three can talk" Hiro said walking away. "But you better not be mean to her just because she was feeling cold. I was the one that hugged her. Geez! So much noise and drama because of something so small"

Normally Hiro would let them think something was going on between Sakura and him. But he was startled to realise that she was feeling like a betrayer, a criminal caught in action just because she accepted his warmth. And her friends were making her feel that way. He was angry at that, but decided to not intrude anymore.

"Thanks, Hiro-kun!" Tomoyo said watching him leave. He just nodded at her and kept walking

"You should've sought for warmth in my cousin's arms, Kinomoto Sakura!" Meiling glared at her again after Hiro left

"I'm sorry…" Sakura apologized

"I'm just ...not used to this. It's like I have to tip toe all the time to not make one of them upset. For me it's normal to hug people… But I do understand that I shouldn't have…You know… Even more in this situation…" She continued

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo came close to her "I know it's not easy for you, since you are carefree person and you have no malice. But if you don't be careful, Hiro will fall for you and then you will have a real problem"

"You are already having" Meiling joined the conversation "If that guy falls for you, someone will really get hurt here, Sakura. You need to be more careful! Syaoran already got hurt because you weren't careful enough"

"I know..." Sakura covered her face with her hands, feeling sad. For her, she was just warming herself, but she guessed things were not that simple for the rest of the world.

"You two looked like a couple, Sakura. Do you realise that? No one in the world would think differently!" Meiling said a bit angrily

Sakura looked at her best friend dejectedly, seeking support. But this time, she found none

Tomoyo looked saddly at her "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But have to agree with Meiling this time. Everyone knows that Hiro-kun is hitting on you and then suddenly, you two are hugging and whispering to one another..."

"I-I didn't mean it that way...and we were just talking...'

"I know you didn't mean it that way, Sakura-chan. But maybe Hiro-kun did" Tomoyo informed. She had to make her best friend understand that Hiro had second intentions with her.

Sakura sighed. She really made a mistake.

Her heart was aching and she was feeling so guilty remembering the sadness she heard in Syaoran's voice. Maybe if she was found being hugged by some other guy it wouldn't be as bad as being found with Hiro.

'This absurd! I met Hiro-kun yesterday! There is no way I would be already dating him!' She thought.

It was true that to her it didn't felt like she met Hiro yesterday. He was easy to talk to and she was used to his jokes and compliments that she felt like they were close friends. But that was all!

Sakura remembered Meiling telling her that Syaoran was afraid of her falling for Hiro... And now she just gave him a reason to think that she had. Her head was starting to ache as well when she heard Meiling speak

"Are you sure about your feelings towards my cousin?" Meiling had to ask.

"Yes. And I have a card I created with my own power to prove it" Sakura answered firmily, looking back at her.

"Good" Meiling said and then sighed "We have to look for Syaoran now"

"No…I´ll go" Sakura said straightening up"I made this mess, so I have to fix it"

"Go ahead" Tomoyo and Meiling said together. Sakura nodded and went to look for Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran went outside and walked to a tree near the house. When he reached the tree, he placed one of his hands on it. One would think he was tired because of some physical exercise he did.

He looked around and saw that there weren't any student outside anymore and it was already getting dark.

Then he looked at the sky and then finally firmed his eyes on the horizon.

'When will it stop?' He asked himself. The ache in his chest, like someone had stabbed his heart over and over again made him wonder for how much longer he would feel that way.

He tried to be angry at Sakura or at himself, but the sadness overcame any other feelings he wanted to feel. It was like life itself was drained out of him and all he could feel was his heart aching.

_(Background music. No air, by Jordin Sparks feat Chris brown)_

_If I should die before I wake It's because you took my breath away Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave My heart won't move, it's incomplete Wish there was a way I could make you understand_

'This is my fault' he thought again remembering that he had surrendered completely to the love he felt for her and in the past four months all he did was think of her. He trained harder for her, studied harder for her and suddenly….His world was revolved around her.

But now his whole world was crashing down and he couldn't help but feel so incomplete…. He wanted to cry or even laugh at his misery as he remembered how he almost could hear his own heart shattering into a million pieces when he saw her so comfortable on someone's else arms, whispering and chatting just like he dreamed of doing with her.

_But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
And it's so hard for me to breath_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There is no air, no air._

'How could I let this happen? When did she become so important to me that I feel like life has no meaning anymore without her?' he thought sitting on the grass with his arms resting in his knees while he kept his face down, looking at the ground, lost in his own thoughts

Before her, he also took his training seriously and studied hard every day to be a good leader for his clan someday. That was he wanted to archive with his hard work. But when she came into his life, suddenly she was the reason he woke up every day ready to give his best … He wanted to be good for her, he wanted to be able to protect her if something happened because he was scared of losing her.

_Got me out of here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
If you ain't there I just can't breath  
There is no air, no air..._

Of this past four months, she became his personal heaven and hell at the same time. Hell because he missed her a lot and heaven because when he closed the door of his room the thoughts of her would invade his mind and on his dreams... she was his.

He was so concentrated in his misery that he didn't see the source of his misery approaching him, until she called his attention

"Syaoran…" Hear someone call him. He knew it was her but he didn't even bother looking at her.

"Yes?" He replied quietly

"Please, look at me" He heard her request. He decided to comply, since he didn't have a heart anymore for her to rip out of his chest again.

Amber met emerald.

They looked at each other eyes for some time. Sakura felt her eyes watering because she knew…she knew….. She could see the pain in his eyes and she was the reason he was feeling that way.

"Syaoran, I-" she tried, but he interrupted her

"Sakura… You don't own me any explanation. If that's why you came, then please leave. I don't want to hear it"

"No… I'm going to say what I came to say. If you are going to believe me or not, it's on you" She said keeping her emotions in check. Since he kept silent, she continued "I told you once and I'm going to repeat it: I'm not in love with Hiro-kun"

Syaoran wanted to laugh at that and since he didn't care about anything anymore, that was exactly what he did.

He got up and faced her with a laugh full of sarcasm

"It didn't seem like it… You were so comfortable in his arms, Sakura!" He said with a sardonic smile on his face "But I'll also repeat myself: You don't need to give me an explanation. So please, leave me alone"

At that point the rain started to fall, and he actually thought that the rain would make her finally give him some peace.

But she didn't.

She stayed there while the rain poured, wetting her clothes. She stayed still, looking at him, trying to ignore the fact that she was feeling cold and the wind wasn't making it easier for her now that she was wet.

'She is going to catch a cold!' He thought worriedly. He couldn't help himself. He was still worrying about her and he was still wanting to keep her safe even if she had broken his heart. He was hopeless…hopelessly in love with her. But he kept still and stayed quiet because he didn't want to give in.

"I was feeling cold" She started "And I left my room after I realized I didn't bring any warm clothes…"

She waited to see if he would say something, but he didn't. She took it as a sign to keep talking "I stumbled on Hiro-kun at the girl's corridor. He saw me rubbing my arms to warm myself and then…" She said, not wanting to proceed, but she didn't had a choice "Then he pulled me to him and I just… didn't thought it was such a big dill..I was feeling cold and he was warming me up..I-"

"You accepted his 'kind' offer" He finished with sarcasm. "Good. You told me what you wanted. Now please, leave me alone" He said, leaning against the tree and removing his eyes from her.

The picture of Sakura and Hiro so close, whispering and chuckling together wouldn't leave his mind.

She didn't know what more to say and then she didn't bother holding her tears anymore. She started shivering because of the cold weather and because of her tears, but still didn't move. She felt like she was going to stay there all night, crying…all because of a mistake she did when she wasn't thinking.

"I'm sorry…" She pleaded between her tears "I never meant to hurt you and to me, I was just….warming myself. It didn't mean anything more than that to me"

Syaoran felt his heart giving in to her. He did believe in her, but he was still upset. And after her explanation, the sadness was gone and now the angriness took place. He was angry.

But it took one look in her direction to make all his angriness vanish.

She was soaking wet and shivering while the rain still poured over her. He looked more closely and also realized that she was crying.

He suddenly felt like he was the most evil person on earth… to put such a caring, sweet girl in that situation, standing in the rain, and freezing while she cried, trying to explain herself to him.

If it was someone else, this person would maybe just yell him, saying that he could't control her life and if he wanted to believe in her or not, it was his problem.

He didn't think anymore. He gave a few steps in her direction and pulled her to him, bringing her to under the tree and holding her tightly in his arms, to make her stop shivering.

She was surprised and glad at the same time. Her heart was beating wildly and she guessed that he was feeling the same way. Her hands were on in his chest and she gripped his shirt and rested her forehead there as well. Closing her eyes tightly, she pleaded "Please, Syaoran…Believe me"

His love for her made him forget all the pain and the feeling of betrayal; and he felt himself again surrendering to her

"I believe you" he whispered in her ear, kissing her hair lightly.

She felt her eyes watery again when she heard him, glad that the misunderstanding was finally over.

"Thank you" She said

"But I'm still angry" He shot back. The smile in his lips told her that it wasn't true. She giggled in his chest. She felt like kissing him all over, because of that. Even after she hurt him like that, he was there, holding and believing in her.

She didn't restrain herself anymore, and kissed his jaw, his cheek, his neck and kept kissing him in the hard places, making him fell jolts and shivers every time he felt her soft lips on his skin.

Both hearts beating fast; but none of them complaining.

They stayed that way until Syaoran broke the silence

"I'm sorry..." He said "I didn't have to right to treat you like that. And you really don't own me any explanation, Sakura"

"What do you mean?" She asked, stopping to give him butterly kisses

"You have the right to do whatever you want. I can't punish you for not... choosing me" He completed the setence.

"I didn't choose Hiro-kun. Please, don't think about that anymore, okay? It was my fault.."

"Why...?" He asked "Why is it your fault?" He wanted to know why she was feeling guilty

"Because I should be more careful when there are other people's feelings involved..." She answered "I don't believe Hiro-kun is in love with me, but for some reason he is...giving me more attention than he gives to the other girls; and I can't let him think that something will really happen between him and me. I'm afraid he will..." She didn't want to finish that sentence

"...Afraid that he will fall for you?" He completed.

She nodded quietly "Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan are worried about that and Sara-chan, from my group, told me to avoid being alone with him. I forgot about that..."

"Well... For me it's a bit too late. So don't come with this idea of avoiding me, okay?" He chuckled a little "And Sakura, you seem confident that _you_ won't fall for him" He added a bit worried

"I won't" She answered

"Why? How can you be so sure? If you asked me a bit less than two years ago if there was a chance of me falling for you...You do know that I would walk a way laughing at the absurdity of your question, right?" He asked

She laughed at that, remembering that he indeed hated her in the begining.

"I know " She answered trying to stop laughing "See? You deserved, Li Syaoran"

He chuckled "True. Destiny got back at me for being such an idiot with you when we met"

"But I know I won't fall for Hiro-kun" She smiled "It's a diferent situation"

"Why?"

'Now is your chance, Sakura. Don't ruin it!" She thought to herself

She took a step back, leaving the warmth his arms to look at him

"I-I know I won't fall for him because I..."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I know that what I just did was evil and unecessary... That's why I did it by the way

riariarriariar ( Yes...that's a laugh)

Joke :D

Well... You can't complain since I'm posting new chapters really fast.

This story is almost completed here in my laptop, but I guess I'll take longer to post the next chapters

I will revise it and change a few things to make the story more interesting. Since it's the first fanfic I write in english, I hope to improve my writing in later chapters and later stories. So please, put up with me for now.

I appreciate those who reviwed and please, keep giving me suggestions. As I said, I'm changing a few things in the story and you suggestions might give me good ideas. Besides, It will be good to know that someone is still reading this. There is no point in writing if no one will read ^^

Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius You asked if Fujitaka knows about Syaoran's feelings towards Sakura. Fujitaka's participation in this story will be more evident in the next two chapters and we will see that he is observing things around him. He already knows that Hiro is interested in his daughter, but he doesn't know much about Hiro.

Thank you all those who also reviwed


	4. Day Three - Part I

**Chapter 4: Day Three**

"Sakura-chan! It's time to wake up!" Tomoyo called her best friend

"Huuummf..." Sakura murmured drowsily, burrowing herself under the covers to protect her ears from the annoying sound of someone calling her.

"This is not working Daidouji!" An annoyed Meiling said, after watching Tomoyo try to wake Sakura up for almost ten minutes now. Then an evil smirk appeared on Meiling's face as she walked to Sakura's bed. "Now it's my turn"

Meiling took a deep breath, positioned her mouth close to where she thought Sakura's ear was and shouted "SAKURA! YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

At that, Sakura's eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed screaming "HOE! I'M LATE". She quickly reached for her bag and threw it on her bed and opened. Her green eyes desperately searching for her school uniform.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to realize that we don't have school today" Tomoyo whispered to Meiling, who nodded back at her. A wide smile forming on their lips.

"Where is my uniform?!" Sakura said desperately , making a mess in her bag as she search for something that wasn't there.

"Need help, Sakura?" Meiling asked innocently.

"Meiling-chan! I can't find my uniform!" Sakura said in a fuss.

Then suddenly she stopped "Wait a minute…."

Tomoyo and Meiling exploded in a fit of giggles watching Sakura finally coming back to reality.

"We don't have school today!" Sakura finally realized. Then she glared at the two people that claimed to be her friends "Hey! You made me think I was late for school!"

Tomoyo took a breath, trying to suppress her giggle and explained "Sakura-chan! That was the only way we found to wake you up!"

"Yeah…Dadidouji tried to call you for almost ten minutes and all you did was groan and hide yourself under the covers" Meiling said with a wide smile on her face like someone that had just stopped laughing her head off.

"And by the way" Tomoyo said "You are still late Sakura-chan. It's 7:23 and we are supposed to be on the dining hall at 7:30." Tomoyo stated matter of factly.

"WHAT? HOEEEEE" Sakura screamed, taking whatever clothes she found in her bag and running to the bathroom.

In a record of 4 minutes later, the bathroom door opened again to reveal Sakura ready to leave

"Very good, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiled

"I'm impressed" Meiling said with a smirk

Sakura giggled "Let's go"

When they arrived at the dining hall, they looked for their usual table with their eyes to see if it was vacant for them. The girls spotted two boys seated there, opposite from each other. They were also glaring at one another.

Sakura frowned and stopped when she recognized the two boys.

"This is going to be very awkward for you, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked her worriedly. "You were in both arms all in the same night and now you have to face them again…"

Sakura went crimson red at Tomoyo's statement "T-Tomoyo-chan! It wasn't like that…"

"Sakura. You can't lead the Hiro-guy on."Meiling stated seriously "Just go there and sit by Syaoran's side. Give him the hint that you already made your choice"

"You are right..." Sakura answered. Then she bit her bottom lip "I can't keep things like that, but I really don't like the idea of having people upset because of me"

Tomoyo turned and positioned herself in front of Sakura "Now you can't escape that, Sakura-chan."

"You prolonged this too much already. You should've confessed to Syaoran yesterday when you had the chance" Meiling said, stopping beside Tomoyo, facing Sakura

"I tried! You know I did!" Sakura said exasperatedly "But my father went after us because he saw us outside when it started to rain"

Meiling rolled her eyes "Ah, come on! You two stayed together outside for enough time to make a confession! 'I love you' is not a long phrase, you know?!

Sakura sighed "I know…But it is not that simple"

"We better go. They must be looking at us right now" Tomoyo said "You already know what to do, Sakura-chan. We're right behind you"

Sakura clenched her fists and nodded, determined "Let's go"

She walked past Tomoyo and Meiling and headed to the table. Meiling and Tomoyo turned and followed her.

When she arrived the table, she greeted them "Good morning, Syaoran-kun, Hiro-kun"

"Good morning, Sakura" both boys greeted.

"Please, excuse me…" She said and sat by Syaoran's side, who blushed slightly, still remembering the pleasant jolts and the warm sensation on his skin provoked by her kisses, just last night.

He smiled through his blush. That was the most intimate moment he had with her. He looked over Hiro and kept a smirk from appearing on his face.

Even though he didn't get to hear why Sakura said she would never fall for Hiro, at least he heard from her twice that she wasn't in love with him. And she was positive that she never would. Maybe Hiro wasn't her type? He didn't know, but if it was the case then good. He had nothing to worry about.

Tomoyo and Meiling greeted the boys and sat on the bench where Hiro was seated.

The awkward silence was established on their table for a few moments, but soon Hiro was kind enough to break it.

"So…Sakura. Daidouji borrowed you a sweater yesterday?" He asked. After that drama on the girls' corridor he came to the dining hall and seated with his roommates and stayed with them until he went to sleep. He ended up not seeing Sakura again that night.

"Oh, of course! She looked so kawaii in the sweater I brought! Tomoyo intruded stary eyed. "I also took the opportunity to film her trying out some other clothes I brought. It was so great!

Sakura laughed nervously "T-Tomoyo –chan…."

From that moment, with Hiro's help, the awkward atmosphere was replaced with an animated chat about what they would be doing that day and about gossips they got to hear on those previous 2 days they were there.

Sakura thanked Hiro in her mind for being so helpful. He was being a gentleman so far, avoiding the unpleasant topic about the incident that night. She was afraid that maybe he would try to piss Syaoran off mentioning something about what happened, but he didn't. Not yet, at least.

She discreetly looked at Syaoran and felt her heart beats speed up as memory of the moment they shared some hours ago invaded her mind. When she was with Hiro she felt a pleasant warm feeling. But with Syaoran… It was like she could stay there all night and not just because he was giving her warmth.

Remembering his arms around her and his thumbs lightly moving up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine, made her breath hitch once again. His touch, his strong arms around her made her feel…woman

She didn't know how she had the courage to kiss him all over his face, but she wondered what would feel like if she had taken the opportunity to kiss him on the lips. Not because she watched on romantic movies or because she saw someone doing it….but because her own heart and body desired, she wanted to kiss him passionately, putting on it all her feelings for him and also feel all his feelings for her. She wanted everybody to know that she was his and that he was hers.

She kept thinking until someone waved a hand right in front of her eyes

"What's up, Sakura? What are you daydreaming about?" Meiling asked annoyed.

Sakura blushed hard remembering _very well_ what she was daydreaming about "N-Nothing"

"You are blushing, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo stated, eyeing her friend closely "I wonder what you were thinking about, because whatever it was, it made your face go all red"

Sakura almost went purple. But to her luck, Terada entered the dining hall and yelled "CLASS! LET'S GO OUTSIDE! BREAKFAST IS OVER!"

Sakura got up and stuttered "W-we have to go!" before quickly leaving the table to follow their teacher.

Soon all the students were outside waiting for the morning activities

* * *

The dishwasher didn't have enough room for all the dishes, so Fujitaka decided to wash the rest of them himself. He was in deep thought since the previous night because he was a bit confused and a little bit concerned as well. It was about Sakura.

In one night the new boy, Hiro made pretty sure for everyone in the living room that he was interested in his daughter. He observed the two of them talking and couldn't tell if Sakura liked him or not since he couldn't actually hear them. He thought that there was something happening between the two of them.

But because of last night's events, when he found her soaking wet being hugged by the chinese boy that was helping him in the kitchen on that same day, he got a bit confused. He recorded the previous morning as well, but he couldn't really tell what her relationship with the boy was.

Then today he saw Hiro and Li glaring at each other fiercely, both sitting on the same table. It was quite noticeable that they didn't like each other. 'Is this about Sakura?' he wondered. If the two boys didn't like each other, why would they still share a table for no reason?

Of course he couldn't simple assume that Sakura was the problem between the boys since he didn't have enough information. But the chinese boy did show discomfort and irritation when Hiro declaimed a poem for Sakura on the first night and before that, he was calm playing the game like the others. Finding Sakura with him yesterday made Fujitaka even more convinced that something was going on between the two of them. He also didn't hear anyone else addressing to the boy using his first name other Sakura and his cousin, Meiling.

There wasn't much he could do, but he still was concerned. She was his daughter after all and he didn't know that she already had this kind of problems. However, if he had to choose between the two boys, he guessed he would choose the Li boy. He seemed to be a serious boy and Fujitaka got good vibes from him for some reason. But this choice wasn't his to make.

In any case, maybe he should talk about it with her. Of course he would have to make sure that his assumptions were right before approach her on the matter.

Finishing the dishes, Fujitaka opened the freezer to see what was inside. He was wondering what to do for lunch today. Then he closed the freezer walked to the refrigerator to see what more options he had.

'Hum…. I knew I should've bought more eggs' He thought sadly

* * *

The day flew by so fast that Sakura almost didn't believe when Terada said it was already 5 p.m. She almost didn't see lunch time.

She look up at the sky 'It seems that it will rain again tonight' she thought. Then she searched for Meiling and Tomoyo with her eyes and saw that they talking to some of her classmates. She decided to take a shower a bit earlier today as well and headed to her room.

At 5:30 she was already at the kitchen, hungry. She stepped into the kitchen and looked at her father. He had a not very happy look in his face.

"What's the matter, dad?" She asked

"I guess I'll need more eggs and I also think that I didn't bought rice enough for the rest of the days we'll stay here…" He said with a worried expression "I'm used with low quantities when it comes to food, since we're only in 3 at home"

Before Fujitaka finish his speaking, Hiro had entered in the kitchen.

"Kinomoto-san" Hiro intruded "You said we are out of eggs?" He asked. He liked eggs on his breakfast!

"And I also didn't know if we have rice enough for the rest of the days" Fujitaka completed sadly

"It that's the case…" Hiro trailed off and then continued again "There is a small market just 600 meters from here. I can go there" He offered

"Isn't it dangerous?" Fujitaka asked concerned. He didn't know that village.

Hiro laughed at that "This village dangerous? No… Everybody knows everybody here"

"Well….Then, can you go with him Sakura? You know the password of my debit card" Fujitaka asked.

"Sure" She answered with a smile

"My wallet is in my room, inside my bag. You can open it. And please don't take too much time there okay? It might rain soon" He warned.

"Okay" Hiro answered. Happy that he would get some time to be alone with Sakura without anyone interrupting.

Sakura ran to her father's room to find his wallet.

"Let's go, Hiro-kun?" She asked when she came back

"Hai" He gave her his best smile and followed her.

When they were about to leave the house, Tomoyo showed up behind them.

"Sakura-chan?" She said, wondering where her friend was going and worried with the fact that she was with Hiro again.

"My father asked me to go with Hiro-kun to a nearby market to buy a few things for him" She explained, watching her friend's reaction.

"Oh…" Tomoyo "Well….If you have to, then go" She smiled "Be careful, okay?"

Sakura smiled back, understanding why Tomoyo had asked her to be careful. She had to be careful to not let Hiro get so close to her again.

After that, they left to the market.

At mean while, Fujitaka was feeling his hear tight with a unpleasant feeling of worry. 'She didn't go alone and the boy with her said that this village wasn't dangerous' he tried to reason with himself.

He started to prepare things for dinner and tried to ignore the feeling in his chest, telling him that he shouldn't have let het leave the house.

Little did he know that his heart was right… He shouldn't have let her go.

* * *

Syaoran looked around, searching for Sakura. 'Is she with _him_ again?' He thought with jealousy. He couldn't help himself! Tanamati bastard was always looking at her in a way that made him angry. And to be worse, he couldn't control himself whenever Tanamati tried to flirt with her in front of him.

Syaoran growled. He wanted to teach that guy a lesson…a very painful one. But he couldn't. He had to control himself to not make Sakura upset.

'Where is she?' He wondered. He didn't know why, but his heart was telling him to find her; and to find her fast.

He ran to the house and looked for her in her room, in the living room, in the dining hall and when he was about to go to the kitchen, he heard someone say.

"She is not here, Li-kun"

He turned to see who had said that and saw Tomoyo standing behind him.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking back at her with worry in his eyes.

"Her father asked her to go with Hiro-kun to buy a few things in a nearby market. She left half an hour ago" Tomoyo said, watching his expression carefully. She didn't want him to get upset again like he got last night and that's why she made sure to mention that Sakura's father was the one that asked her to go with Hiro.

"Shit" he cursed looking around.

"You seem worried." Tomoyo asked. Then her eyes widened a bit "Do you think Hiro-kun would do something to her?"

"I don't know" Syaoran confessed "I was outside and for some reason my heart told me to find her….And now you said she left with Tanamati. This feeling just got worse. I feel like something is going to happen"

"Do you also have premonitions, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, really worried now.

"I don't know" Syaoran answered "But I'll not sit here and wait to see If my intuitions are right or not. I'm going after her" He said and ran outside

Tomoyo ran after him "I saw they going to the right!" she yelled after him.

Then Syaoran stopped and came back. "Do you have something that belongs to her? I can find her with my magic"

"Yes. I have her hair band right here with me" Tomoyo said, taking it from her pocket and handing it to him.

"Thanks" He said and ran off before one of the teachers saw him leaving.

* * *

He ran and ran until he found a small market he presumed to be the one Sakura came to. He entered it and looked around.

'Damn it!' She isn't here anymore' He cursed. His heart was starting to beat faster and faster. He left the market and looked around

The clouded sky at that hour made it look like it was already almost 8 pm. And it would be getting darker by the minute. He looked around the deserted village. The last people out were running to escape the rain that had just started to fall.

He ran to a nearby valley and drew out his sword. He stuck his hands on his pocket searching for Sakura' hair band

"I can't wait any more minute' he thought as the apprehensive feeling in his chest grew stronger. He made a few moves with his sword, still holding Sakura's hair band. At some point, his sword pointed to one direction and he quickly drew it back and ran in the direction it had pointed.

He ran looking at every alley and at anywhere he thought she could be. It started to rain harder and it was making it harder for him to find. His anguished heart kept telling him 'Run faster! Run faster, damn it!'

The he passed an alley so fast that all he got to see was shadows of people moving. He stopped and came back.

His eyes widened and he felt his whole body tense.

Sakura was trapped by two masked men and one of them was pressing his body against hers in the wall. A rush of adrenaline ran through his body and he felt anger rising inside of him.

Then he roared "Let go of her, now!"

The two men looked back and saw him

"You are joking, right?" One of then asked, frustrated for being interrupted by a boy that couldn't be more than 16 years old "Get lost boy! This party isn't for you!"

Syaoran felt his blood boil. "If you don't let her go, I'll make you let go of her. I'm warning you, back off" he growled dangerously.

"Syaoran!" He hard Sakura's shaken voice.

"Where is Tanamati?" Syaoran asked her, realizing that he wasn't there.

Then there were silence "I-Idon't know…He was unconscious here just a minute ago" She managed to answer

"What? You let that boy escape? Damn it Alpha!" One of them man roared letting go of Sakura.

Then the guy called 'Alpha' growled "Fuck! I don't care! Take care of this boy and I'll finish my business here" He said advancing against Sakura.

He pressed her against the wall while the other backed away and faced Syaoran. Syaoran saw the man kiss Sakura's neck as she yelled in horror, trying to free herself from his grasp.

Syaoran enraged, leaped dodging the first man to finally hit the other that was trapping Sakura. He pulled him off of Sakura and punched him on the face and watched him fall. Now he was trapped of that alley as well, but at least those two men would have to pass through him to touch Sakura.

"S-Syaoran" Sakura cried "What are you doing here?" She asked still in tears.

"I came after you" He answered not taking his eyes off of the two criminals.

Sakura's breath hitched and her heart speeded up when she heard him. "You can't fight them. You shouldn't have come." She said choking a sob

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran roared furiously, turning to look at her "Don't you ever say that to me again! I will never let them touch you, you heard me?!" he hissed angrily

Sakura shut up surprised by his outburst. She had never seen him so angry in her entire life. "I-I..." she tried to say.

"I´ll knock them down and you will run" He commanded in a enraged whisper

"I-I can't leave you here!" Sakura whispered back trying to stop her tears from falling. She was too terrified to handle her emotions now.

"Sakura" He whispered observing the two men bark at each other "Remember that tears will take you no where. Focus on an opportunity to escape. After you leave, I will escape too… I just need to get you out of here first, okay?" He asked a bit more calm. He needed to assure her that he would escape as well and she didn't need to worry.

"O-okay" She answered

"Pay attention" He said positioning himself to fight.

She nodded and waited for an opportunity to run away. She hoped her trembling legs would be able to take her far away from there and fast.

"Stupid brat!" The man with the nicknamed Alpha growled, tasting blood in his mouth. He ran at Syaoran's direction with clenched fist, ready to punch him.

Syoran removed Sakura from the way and dodged the man's attack, delivering a kick on his back. The man stumbled forward hitting his face on the wall. Before he had the chance to react Syaoran punched him hard on the nose, breaking it. Alpha took of his mask and stayed on the ground hollering in pain with his hands on his nose.

"I'll knock the other man down. Get ready to escape. Don't worry about me. I'll soon follow you!" He said again, the last part a bit louder because he was already running at the other man's direction.

Sakura waited for a chance to escape and it soon came when Syaoran swept the ground with his feet hitting the man that fell backwards.

"Now!" Syaoran said but Sakura hesitated. She didn't want to leave Syaoran with those man.

"Go, Sakura! Don't worry about me! We won't be able to escape together but I'll soon follow you. Wait for me on the house!" Syaoran shouted, kicking the man on the ground to prevent him from standing up.

Sakura nodded and started running as fast as she could, looking around to see if she could find anyone to help.

Alpha was still not over the pain of his broken nose, but Syaoran still had the taller one to worry about. He needed to give Sakura more time before he could get away from there.

With that thought in mind, he positioned himself again, getting ready to fight. 'I need to be fast' he thought. He wasn't going to fool himself. These men were still stronger than him. They were grown man, taller and stronger than him. He had to manage to escape as soon as Sakura had the time to get far away from there. If he was hit by one of them, he could not recover soon enough to prevent being hit again, since he was outnumbered.

The man Syaoran just kicked got up and growled at him. He was very pissed

"I'm going to kill you, brat!" He roared running at Syaoran throwing punches at his direction. Syaoran dodged the man and kicked one of his sides, but not strong enough to make the man fall

Syaoran looked behind his opponent and saw Alpha standing up fixing his nose.

'Damn it' Syaoran thought. Soon that was going to be a 2 against one fight. He then launched himself at his opponent with a kick from above, making him fall on the ground feeling a bit dizzy. Before he could stand up, Syaoran stomped on his ankle with all his strength.

"ARRRGHHHH" The man hollered in pain and then he sat on the ground and holding his injured ankle.

"When I find that girl I'll fuck her and you will watch it!" Alpha growled, ready for another round.

"You will have to kill me first" was Syaoran's angry reply. 'Calm down! If you lose your temper it will be easier from him to defeat you!' He scolded himself

"I would arrange that for you, but since you love her so much, I would rather make you watch as I rape her over and over again" Alfa said with a delighted expression, like he was imagining the scene

Syaoran's eyes grew dark as he imagined the girl he loved helpless, in the arms of that disgusting man with no one to save her. That thought made him lose it as he ran at Alpha's direction ready to kill him.

"Shut the fuck up! I won't let you touch her not even in your sick mind!" He screamed in fury

Syaoran and Alpha battled while the other man came behind his back, grabbed him by the hair making him yelp. Alpha didn't waste his chance to kick Syaoran's side making him fall on the ground.

His mind was in such a state of fury and with a high quantity of adrenaline running in his veins, taking more blood and oxygen to his muscles that he got up quickly in a jump, not even feeling pain.

"Jiro, he'll try to escape. Watch out" Alpha said, like he could read Syaoran's mind. Syaoran was between Alpha and Jiro.

"The boy is fast. We'll have to fight him at the same time" Jiro said back

"And then we´ll find his girlfriend" Alfa said with a sardonic smile that only angered Syaoran more.

'Since I can't leave here I'll take you to death with me, bastard' Syaoran thought looking at Alpha with rage.

"You talk too much" Syaoran challenged in a cold voice. "You will never touch her. I'll kill you first"

"Ohhh I'm so scared" Alpha said sarcastically "You just had luck until now, boy. Now we'll teach you a lesson"

Jiro and Alpha positioned themselves.

"Mark my words boy: I'll find your girlfriend even if I have to go to the end of the world to find her" Alpha taunted "And then, I'll make her scream as I fuck her deeper and deeper. I'll keep her as my toy for days and I'll rape her every day until she falls apart"

Alpha didn't want to start an attack. Jiro's ankle was hurt and he had a broken nose. He would rather wait for the boy to attack while Jiro was near him. That's why he was taunting the boy.

Syaoran clenched his jaw and his eyes grew colder and darker. He wasn't going to satisfy those men running at them in a stupid and unthinkable attack of fury that would only make him waste energy and give them the opportunity to strike him.

He would rather plan a strategy and use his all his fury to throw more powerful punches. He gave steps forward, without taking his eyes from Alpha, the man he wanted to kill.

Both men tensed, anticipating that Syaoran would attack Alpha and Syaoran started to run in his direction. Jiro gave a step forward nearing Alpha and preparing himself to defend his friend, but he didn't thought that he would actually be the one the boy was aiming since his eyes were fixed on Alpha.

Syaoran pretended to aim a punch at Alpha and ran in his direction, but he dodged it backing away from Jiro. Syaoran smirked and took an impulse to throw a powerful blow on his real target: Jiro's face.

Jiro took steps backward with his hands on his face groaning in pain. And Syaoran didn't waste time to launch himself at him again kicking and punching his body until Jiro fell on the ground with a thud.

But he took too much time hitting Jiro and didn't see Alpha approaching him from behind and holding him tightly in a way that made it impossible for him to free himself.

"Jiro get up!" Alpha yelled angrily "I'm holding him! It's your chance!"

Jiro got up still groaning in pain and threw a punch at Syaoran 's face making him yelp. Jiro didn't waste the opportunity to punch Syaoran's stomach and chest one, two, three times until Syaoran spat blood.

Jiro stopped "Already? Don't black out now, because we still need to find your girlfriend for you to watch us having fun with her. Alpha, keep holding him. I'm going to bring her back here" Jiro said, pretending to start leaving.

He saw the boy's eyes grew wide and he clenched his jaw.

"NO!" He cried out putting all his effort and weight to stomp on Alpha's foot. Alpha let go of him in a yelp and Syaoran swept his feet on the ground again to make Alpha fall.

It was Jiro's turn to widen his eyes in surprise, but before he could do anything, Syaoran was already right in front of him with his fist clenched.

Syaoran punched him once, twice and a third time in Jiro's jaw. Than in a cry he gave one last punch so powerful he could feel something cracking. Jiro fell on the ground and didn't get up anymore.

Then Syaoran turned to Alpha who was now trembling with fear "Jiro? JIRO? Wake up man!" He tried.

"What the fuck are you?" Alpha asked frightened. "How can you possibly kill a man with a few punches? You are only a kid!"

"Your friend is not dead" Syaoran answered, giving a step forward in Alpha's direction.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Alpha yelled frightened

"I am Li Syaoran, and you should've not messed with that girl. Now I'll make sure you will never touch her again. " He growled dangerously running towards Alpha.

Alpha let out a frightened yell and ran, trying to escape. "I promise I will not go after her!" he tried

"I don't believe you" Syaoran shot back, already reaching the man. When he reached him, he pulled the man by his shirt and kicked the back of his legs making the man fall on his knees.

It was then that he saw a police vehicle approaching them in high speed.

The vehicle stopped and Hiro jumped out of the car with more two policemen.

"What happened here?!" One of the policemen said pointing his gun at Alpha and Syaoran

"Li!" Hiro said "What are you doing here?"

"I came to do what you weren't capable of, Tanamati" Syaoran growled "I came to protect her from these men!"

Then the policemen and Hiro stared at Alpha on his knees and another guy lying unconscious on the floor. Their eyes went wide

"You did this?" One of the policemen asked him in surprise

"I didn't have a choice!" Syaoran barked, defending himself "They attacked Sakura and threatened to go after her. I had to stay and fight!"

The policemen and Hiro stared at him "Who are you?" One of the policemen asked

"My name is Li Syaoran" He answered and then glared at the two policemen "Aren't you going to arrest these criminals?"

"Kelvin" One of the policemen called "we need the ambulance to take the unconscious guy to the hospital. Go check on him. I'll arrest this one at the boy's feet"

"Okay" Keving said, running at Jiro's unconscious body and turned Jiro over. He looked Jiro closely. "He got a broken jaw" Kevin stated

At that point Syaoran's body was starting cool off and he felt a sharp pain on his stomach that made him double over. He felt a terrible sensation all over his body as he fell on his knee with his fists on the floor supporting him while he kept his head down.

"Boy! Put your head up or you will vomit!" The policeman warned. But it was too late; Syaoran threw up and groaned in pain and in discomfort

He sat of the floor and then lay on his back feeling his whole body aching as he stared at the sky.

It was then that he heard

"What happened here?"

* * *

At the hospital, Syaoran was being checked while Fujitaka, Hiro and one of the policemen waited for the results. The other waited for an ambulance to take jiro's unconscious form to the hospital as well.

In meanwhile Hiro explained to Fujitaka that they were attacked on their way back and he went to the cops when he managed to escape. Fujitaka listened to everything quietly, feeling so much guilty and responsible for what happened that he didn't have the strength to say a word.

But the policeman needed to know who Fujitaka was and he explained about the school trip and that he had other students that were with him and one more teacher on Hiro's father's property not far from there.

They waited for half an hour until the doctor called them in.

"How is he?" Fujiyaka asked concerned

"He got a cracked rib and also a cracked bone on his right hand " The doctor said, like he doubted the test's results. "You said that he fought two criminals, right?" The doctor said, believing that he hadn't heard the policeman right.

"Yes" The policeman said "That's it? All he got is a broken rib?" he asked in astonishment.

"It's not broken, actually." The doctor answered "It's just cracked a bit. If he collaborates, it will be healed in a week. About his hand, I immobilized it just in case. In two days he can use it again"

The policeman laughed calling attention of everyone in the room, including Syaoran's, "Unbelievable!" The policeman said "He defeated two grown men, criminals, in a fight and all he got is a cracked rib?" Now it was his turn to not believe the doctor.

"It seems so" The doctor answered with a smile "His blood pressure was a little low, but it is because of the huge amount of energy he spent so suddenly. He demanded a lot of his body. I'm also pretty sure that he will feel a lot of muscular pain tomorrow"

"Will he need to stay here tonight?" Fujitaka asked

"No" The doctor answered, turning to look at Fujitaka "There is no need for that. I already immobilized his right hand and have him medicine to numb the pain. There isn't much we can do other than wait his body heals itself and his muscles stop aching slowly. I'll also prescribe a few medicines and a gel for muscular pain"

Fujitaka nodded relieved that the boy wasn't seriously injured

"Can I talk to the boy? I need to take his testimony" The policeman said

"Be fast. He might fall sleep as soon as the medicine starts to numb his pain" The doctor answered back, giving space for them to approach Syaoran.

Fujitaka stood near the policeman that was in front of Syaoran ready to make him some questions. Syaoran sat on the hospital bed and started to tell them what happened.

"When I found her" Syaoran said clenching his jaw "She was trapped between those men you arrested. They were going to.." He couldn't finish the sentence and felt the feeling of hatred rising inside of him again and he clenched his left fist

"They were going to rape her" The policeman finished for him, making Fujitaka widen his eyes. Syaoran nodded still with clenched jaw, tasting blood in his mouth "Did they do something to her or you arrived before they harm her?"

"I arrived just in time to stop one of them from assaulting her." He kept talking, trying to keep his anger in check "He had her trapped against the wall and I knocked him down to take him of off her. We started to fight and I managed to knock both of them down to let her escape. I tried to escape too after a while, but they didn't let me. Then we fought until you arrived"

"They didn't want to let you escape?!" The policeman guffawed " What a mistake... They underestimated you"

Fujitaka was quiet while he heard Syaoran speak. He felt his eyes burning but tried to not lose control over his emotions. This little daughter almost got raped. He almost lost his and Touya's most important treasure.

"But you weren't with her and with Tanamati. How did you find her? Weren't you supposed to be with your other classmates?" The policeman asked in curiosity

"I heard that she left with Tanamati. I felt like, I had to find her no matter what. Daidouji, one of her friends, gave me their direction and I came after her." He explained, avoiding Fujitaka's gaze because he had left without one of the teacher's consent. He tried to explain himself "I just felt like...something was wrong and _I_ _had to find her_" He said emphasizing the last part almost apologetically. He wasn't sorry that he went after her, but he did disobey the teachers.

"It seems that your intuition was right" The policeman commented "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.

Syaoran turned bright red and Fujitaka looked at him, waiting for his answer. He wanted to know who this boy was in her daughter's life, since he just risked his life to save hers.

"N-No...S-she isn't" Syaoran sttutered looking away

"Ah... Don't worry" The policeman tried to 'cheer him up' "After today, I bet she will run to your arms. You just saved her life, man!" he said with a smirk

Syaoran almost fainted at the man's words. Didn't he know that Sakura's father was RIGHT THERE?

"T-T-That's not w-why I-I" He tried to say when Hiro barged into the room.

**_End of Chapter 4 - Day Three part I_**

* * *

Well... I stopped here because I didn't want to make this chapter too long. That's why I decided to make it two chapters and post them together.

Thanks


	5. Day three - Part II

Chapter 5 – Day Four, Part II

_"Ah... Don't worry" The policeman tried to 'cheer him up' "After today, I bet she will run to your arms, man! You just saved her life!" he said with a smirk_

_Syaoran almost fainted at the man's words. Didn't he know that Sakura's father was RIGHT THERE?_

_"T-T-That's not w-why I-I" He tried to say when Hiro barged into the room._

* * *

"I called Terada sensei. He is on the phone right now" Hiro said, looking at Fujitaka.

Fujitaka was about to start walking when he heard the doctor say "Ask them to transfer the call to this room. This room is number seven"

Fujitaka nodded at Hiro and stayed still, waiting for the phone call. He was almost in a shocked state, not believing his ears and or that any of that was really happening. His daughter was saved by this young man because he obeyed what his heart told him to do, unlike him that tried to push his worries away.

It would be his fault if something had happened to her. It would be his fault twice! First he let her leave and then he didn't go after her when his heart told him to. The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts

He picked it up

"Hello?" He said, trying to keep the emotions out of his voice "Yes, It's me, Terada-san... Yes, we are at the hospital with Li-san...No, nothing serious happened to him... Yes, Sakura and Hiro-kun were attacked on their way back... Hiro-kun escaped...Li-san fought the criminals to let her escape." Fujitaka answered Terada's question. Than with watery eyes he said "C-Can I talk to my daughter, Terada-san?"

_"Sure"_ Fujitaka heard Terada said. Then after some licence, Sakura was on the line.

"_D-Dad_?" Tears started to fall from the man's eyes as he heard his daughter's voice.

"S-Sakura" He said shakily . "H-How are you? I-I didn't have the time to talk to you when you came back running..."

The policeman looked startled at Fujitaka. 'It was his daughter...' he thought, feeling sorry for Fujitaka. He also had a teenager daughter and he would die if something hapenned to her. But then again...he was very luck that the injured young man near them had saved her.

"I'm glad you are fine... I-I'm sorry...I-I shouldn't have let you leave the property...N-no, Li-san is here. He is okay, but y-you can talk to him if you want..." Fujitaka said, looking up to find Syaoran's Syaoran heard his name, he also looked up to look at Fujitaka.

Fujitaka took the phone from his ear "Li-san...She wants to talk to you. She is very worried and-" Fujitaka started to say. Before he finished, Syaran had already jumped out of bed and was stading in front of him. He handed the phone for Syaoran, who took it with his left hand.

"S-Sakura?" he said quickly "N-no, I'm fine...Yes, I am at the hospital b-but it's just to see if everything was okay. ... Everything is fine, I-I don't have any broken bone, except for my hand and my- NO, I mean...I'm okay...Please, Sakura! Don't cry" He sounded desperate and bonked his head on the wall mumbling "You made her cry...You idiot..."

"N-no...I wasn't talking to you Sakura...I was talking to...uh...someone else... But please believe me. I'm fine. We'll be there in no time, okay?" He said in a caring tone. After a few more caring words, he hang up with a goofy smile on his face, forgetting about his pain. Only she could do that to him.

But he his smile was replaced with a tomato red blush, when he turned to see that everyone in the room was looking at him.

Hiro smirked "I knew you liked her. But this...! You've should've seem your face while you were talking to her!" Hiro said chuckling

"S-Shut up!" Syaoran growled, glaring at him and giving a step forward. "And you better not come close to her after you left her there, Tanamati. I still can kick your ass even with a cracked rib and a immobilized hand!"

Fujitaka, and the policeman just watched the two boys talk.

Hiro just smiled at him "You won, Li."

Syaoran stared at him puzzled "What are you talking about?"

"Remember Yamazaki's story? about proving yourself to win the lady's affection?" Hiro asked, trying to make him remember.

"What about it?" Syaoran asked, still confused.

"You won. I left her there and you risked your life to save her. I can't compete with that" Hiro said "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm out of this competition"

Syaoran stayed quiet thinking about what he just heard. So, Tanamati wouldn't try to flirt with her anymore? He surely would like that!

"Now I want to meet this girl" The policeman intruded "You two are interested on her?"

Syaoran blushed hard but Hiro simply answered "Yeah...Something like that. You should meet her...She is the nicest, sweetest girl we know. And her eyes... they are like emeralds." Hiro said with a smile on his face, thinking about her. It was like he didn't care at all that Fujitaka was there staring at them with wide eyes.

Syaoran felt jealousy rising inside of him again as he heard Hiro talk about Sakura. He glared at Hiro again.

"I'm warning you, Tanamati! I don't care if she won't like it. This time I'll break your neck if you get near her again. You don't deserve her" Syaoran hissed, letting his jealousy get the better of him.

"Hey! I said I would quit trying to make her my girlfriend. I didn't say I would stop being her friend" Hiro glared back, but internally he felt fear. He saw the state of the two criminals that dared to mess up with Sakura. The Li boy could defeat him very easily since two criminals stronger than him weren't enough to stop him.

Syaoran was about to retort when he remembered that Fujitaka was still in the room. He widened his eyes and turned to Fujitaka.

"K-Kinomoto-san! I-I am s-sorry I didn't want to d-disrespect your authority as her father! I just-"

'It's okay, Li-san" Fujitaka managed to say, wiping his tears from his face and giving Syaoran a small smile. "Thanks to you she is alive and well. I'm glad that you want to protect her so much, but there is no need to threaten Hiro-kun, okay?" He said in a kind tone.

Syaoran nodded blushing

"I will be forever in debt with you" Fujitaka continued with his eyes full on emotion. "She is my treasure and you saved her...There are no words in the world I could use to express my gratitute, I-.."

Fujitaka were interrupted by a knock on the door. All men in the room looked up to see who it was.

It was Kevin. One of the policemen that stayed waiting for an ambulance to take the other criminal to the hospital.

"I have good news" Kevin said, looking at his parter "The building in front of that alley was a jewery shop. Their security camera caught everything on video. I'm with the video right here" Then Kevin pointed to his laptop. Then he looked at Syaoran and said "That boy is amazing. He is a hero"

* * *

It was almost 8:40PM when Fujitaka, Hiro and Syaoran left the hospital. Syaoran was sleepy because of the medicines he took to numb the pain, while Fujitaka and Hiro were in deep thought.

They watched the video since when Sakura and Hiro were attacked until the time police arrived. The policemen, the doctor, Fujitaka and Hiro were pretty sure that they've never thought that it was even possible.

Hiro felt relieved that he didn't try to pull something funny with Sakura. He would be dead right now if he had. He liked to be around Sakura and could see her as his girlfriend, but the whole 'winning the lady's affection' was a game to him. But to the sleepy boy sitting on the front seat, it wasn't a game. He had real feelings for her and it was clear to everyone the real reason why he didn't run away from those criminals.

'_He was afraid that they would try to find her'_ Hiro thought, leaning against the back seat of the car.

The policeman, Kevin, offered to drive them back to Tanamati's property and they accepted. Fujitaka was sitting next to Hiro, also in deep thought. He didn't know what to feel: Sadness or relief.

Relief because his little treasure was safe and he was glad those men didn't have time to seriously harm her. Sad because it was his fault that even happened and he saw the terror on her face when one of them pinned her against the wall.

He couldn't describe the relief he felt when Li took the man off of her and when he gave her the opportunity to escape that place. He felt tears in his eyes for the third time that day as a rush of gratitude towards the boy invaded his heart.

He was also surprised about how deep was the boy's feelings towards Sakura. In the video Fujitaka could see how much protective he was of her. He would think that the boy was too young to have such deep feelings, but Nadeshiko was only a year older than him when they got married.

And could he call him boy? He fought like a man and he for sure wasn't like the others teenage boys. Fujitaka had been observing him and he was a serious, almost stoic young man that had more sense of responsibility than he, when he was fifteen. Watching the fight, they could almost feel the angry vibes coming from him and how his fury turned into powerful attacks that they were also pretty sure that no normal fifteen year old boy could ever do.

But Fujitaka didn't know about Sakura's feelings. 'Does she feel the same way towards him?' he wondered. If she did, Fujitaka would be happy to know for sure that the boy loved her and would protect her no matter what. If not, he hoped she would find someone that would love her like that young man did.

"We are here" Kevin said, interrupting Fujitaka and Hiro's thoughts. Kevin turned to Syaoran and asked "Do you need help? I think that your muscles won't accept to give not even one more step after your little adventure earlier."

"I'm fine" Syaoran said, opening the car's door with his left hand. He got out of the car, feeling that his muscles were a bit strange.

"You shouldn't do that, you know?" Kevin warned "Tomorrow you will pay for what you did today, hero. You won't be able to even get out of bed. You are okay now because of the load of medicines you took to numb the pain so you could get some sleep today"

Syaoran only grunted in response while Fujitaka and Hiro got out of the car and threw concerned looks on his direction. Syaoran avoided their gaze and waited for Fujitaka to lead the way.

Syaoran didn't want Sakura to be upset. He didn't want to be seen so fragile in front of her and didn't want her to think that he was so hurt that he couldn't walk by himself. He shivered a bit when the wind hit him. It wasn't really cold, but he was shirtless since his shirt was practically destroyed in the fight. He looked at Fujitaka a bit impatient, wondering why they were still outside.

Fujitaka waited for Kevin to lock the car and led the way. Syaoran was right behind him, followed by Hiro and finally, Kevin.

When they stepped into the living room, all the students went quiet. Fujitaka and Syaoran stood in the living room and Kevin and Hiro were behind them.

The quietness didn't last long as the students cheered as the words 'hero' and 'Li-kun' could be heard from some of the students.

Syaoran scanned the room with his eyes, ignoring the noise. Suddenly, his breath was caught in his throat when his amber eyes finally found the emerald ones he was looking for. She stood there with watery eyes and parted lips, looking back at him with surprised and concerned eyes.

The room went silent when Syaoran, in a leap, crossed the room and stood before her. Their eyes were locked in each other's gaze and then Syaoran broke the silence.

"Are you hurt?" He asked concerned, still not breaking eyes contact.

Sakura was surprised at his question. She was the one supposed to ask him if he was hurt. But the concerned look in his eyes melted her heart and she felt some tears escape the corner of her eyes as she whispered "I'm okay"

Then she felt his hand on her face, while he wiped her tears away with his thumb. She broke eye contact and instinctively leaned to his touch, tilting her head to the side. Wrong move.

She watched him as he scrutinize her, looking for injuries. His eyes travelled from her face to her neck and she saw his gaze stop there. She felt her breath hitch when she heard an angry sound emerge from his throat as his eyes grew darker.

The whole room remained silent, watching them. And like Sakura, they also had surprised looks on their faces.

"He hurt you" He grunted angrily, looking at the red mark on her neck. He ran his hand through his hair and breath heavily in anger, remembering the man's disgusting lips on her neck when he found her. He was seeing red again. 'I should've killed him' He thought angrily.

Sakura watching his reaction quickly hid the red mark on her neck with her hand. With that movement, his eyes went back from her neck to her eyes. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she thought of something to calm him down. She knew he wasn't angry at her, but she couldn't help but fear him, remembering how angry he was when he found her trapped in that alley and how he knocked both men down violently.

"You couldn't escape them, Syaoran?" She asked concerned.

"I had to stay" He answered, scrutinizing her again. She bit her bottom lip apprehensively. Soon he would find the marks on her arms.

"Why?" She tried to call his attention.

"To make sure they wouldn't try to find you" He grunted again as his angry eyes kept going back to her neck, at the red mark her hand was hiding. On that moment, she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again and she held her urge to mutter 'I love you' right there in front of everyone.

Her breath got heavier as her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She wanted to close the gap between them to feel his body on hers and put her arms around his neck to bring him even closer. She wanted to treat him right, to love him right…

The students were staring at them in awe until Kevin decided to break the moment.

"And he really made sure of that" Kevin smiled "Both were arrested"

The room exploded into cheers again and Sakura smiled at him with a glint of joy in her eyes, making him blush. She neared him and whispered in his ear "Thank you, Syaoran-kun".

* * *

Fujitaka was in his room with Terada, Kevin and Syaoran, after their little moment on the living room.

They talked about the possibly of cancelling the trip, but Syaoran was against it, since he was already treated and going back to Tomoeda wouldn't make him heal faster. Kevin promised to patrol that are for the rest of the week to keep all of them safe.

"Alright. I'll come back here tomorrow to see how things are doing." Kevin said after a while "I'll leave you for now"

"I will walk you outside" Terada offered, walking to the door and opening it. Kevin left, folloed by Terada.

"Li-san. Please call your mother so I can talk to her" Fujitaka asked.

Syaoran sighed, he was too tired to protest, so walked to the phone. He dialed the number of his mansion in Hong Kong and waited for someone to pick it up.

Wei picked up and Syaoran switched a few words in his own language with his butler. After that, he handed the phone to Fujitaka.

"She knows Japanese, right?" Fujitaka asked with a nervous smile

Syaoran nodded and Fujitaka took the phone from his hand

"Hello." Fujitaka said when he picked up the phone

"_Here it's Syaoran's mother. Please call me Yelan" _Fujitaka head Syaoran's mother say.

"My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto and I'm calling to tell you something concerning your son" Fujitaka started trying to choose the words he would use.

"_Is he alright, Kinomoto-san?"_ Yelan asked

"He got injured today, fighting two men" He started to explain

"_What happened?"_

"My daughter went to buy me a few things on a nearby market and she was attacked on her way back by two criminals. Your son rescued her"

"_Sakura was attacked? How is she? Was she harmed?"_

"She is okay. They didn't harm her. Your son arrived before she was injured by those men"

"_I am glad he was able to protect her" _He heard Syaoran's mother say. Fujitaka was confused. He had called her to tell that her son was injured and she just tells him that she was glad her son could protect his daughter? She should be furious at him for letting Sakura go out or maybe even angry at her for giving her son such trouble.

"I know that there aren't words I can say to apologize to you for what happened. I assume the responsibility of what happened and I'll understand if you will want me to send him back to Hong Kong as soon as he gets better. The doctor said that he should rest tomorrow but after that we'll be going back to Tomoeda" Fujitaka said, hoping that she wouldn't do something harsh about the whole incident.

"_Kinomoto-san. Don't get me wrong, because I do worry about my son. But Xiao Lang was trained all his life to be able to protect those who are important to him, to overcome his enemies and even his own limits. He did what he was trained to do and I'm glad he could save Sakura-san because I know she is very important to him. He never loved anyone in his life and when he finally did…. he was able to be there for her. I'm happy for him. He doesn't need to come back to Hong Kong if he doesn't want to. And you don't have to cancel the school trip because of what happened. My son is stronger than you think"_

"I understand, Yelan-san." Fujitaka said. He was actually a bit confused about her words. This woman not only knew Sakura, but also supported his son's actions to save her and also knew about his feelings towards her. Before he could continue he heard her speak

"_May I talk to him? How much hurt is he?" _Fujitaka heard her say; now sensing the concern in her voice

"He got crack bone in his right hand and a cracked rib " Fujitaka said showing concern as well "Wait a second. I'll hand him the phone" He finished and handed to phone to Syaoran, who was still next to him.

"Mother" Syaoran said in a formal tone, like he always talked to her.

"_Xiao Lang. How are you feeling?" _He heard his mother ask.

"I am fine" He kept with the formal tone.

"_Good. Report me what happened." _Yelan ordered.

"Sakura was trapped by two men when I found her. I fought with them to let her escape." He answered

"_Did you defeat them? _Yelan asked

"I defeated them" the corner of his lips slightly curved upwards.

"_Good_. _You've been training hard since you got back and I'm glad your training helped you in this situation. But don't get too confident. You still have a lot to learn and still need to raise your magical level."_

"Yes, mother" Syaoran sweatdropped. He knew this was coming.

"_Xiao Lang?"_

"Yes?"

"_Congratulations. I'm happy you were able to protect her. And please contact me if you need anything."_

"Thank you, mother. I will." Syaoran said and then hung up.

Today was the day of surprises to Fujitaka. Her daughter got attacked and then rescued. Her savior was a fifteen years old young man that he defeated both criminals twice his age and that he also happened to love her. Now he just talked to his mother like he was talking to some general of the chinese army.

"I'll change rooms with you, Li-san" Fujitaka said, a few moments after Syaoran hang up. "So you can rest for the rest o the week"

"There is no need for that, Kinomoto-san" Syaoran said with a pleading look "I mean it"

Fujitaka looked at Syaoran's pleading eyes and didn't have the heart to oblige him. He sighed in defeat "Alright, Li-san. But please, stay here tonight at least. I bet your roommates won't let you sleep asking you questions and chatting all night"

"O-okay. Thanks, Kinomoto-san" Syaoran said a bit relieved. It's already bad enough that he couldn't participate on the activities for the rest of the week. He didn't want to not be able to talk to his roommates also.

Syaoran sat on the bed to ease his discomfort. Even with all the medicine he took, he still could feel his cracked rib aching. Fujitaka looked at him concerned and he was about to say something, they heard someone knock the door.

"Come in" Fujitaka called.

Syaoran straightened himself and masked his pain when he saw Sakura step into the room. She looked at him and at her father "You two need to eat something." She said concerned

His father nodded "You're right. But tell me, how was dinner without me? Terada-san took care of it?" He asked

"Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan took care of everything. Sakura smiled "Rika-chan and I saved dinner for you, Syaoran-kun and Hiro-kun"

Fujitaka smiled back at his daughter. His safe daughter "I'm glad everything went well." He said "Li-san and I will take a shower first, and then we will eat."

"Okay" She smiled a little

"Ah, and Sakura?" His father called, making her look at him curiously "Li-san can't use his right hand. Can you help him with dinner?"

Syaoran and Sakura blushed bright red at Fujitaka's request. Sakura nodded shyly looking at her father and at Syaoran "Should I bring his dinner here? There are some of the students that seem to be waiting for Syaoran-kun to leave the room so they can talk to him…"

Syaoran sighed. He was dead tired and he didn't want to chitchat with no one right now.

Fujitaka saw his tiredness and answered "Yes. Bring his dinner here. What time is it by the way?"

"9:30 PM" Sakura answered

"Hum… It's still early to send them to their rooms" Fujitaka thought out loud "We did say that they didn't have to sleep until 11PM and after today's events, I doubt they will want to sleep any earlier"

Sakura agreed. She herself wasn't sleep nor thought that she could get any sleep that night anyway.

She turned to Syaoran and shyly asked "Can I bring your dinner in twenty minutes, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran nodded at her, still blushing slightly.

* * *

Fujitaka went to get Syaoran's bag on the Green room to bring it to him. Syaoran had a hard time to undress himself and to dress himself again after shower. His rib was aching and it wasn't easy to do things without his right hand either. When Sakura entered his room he had just given up to use a shirt because he tried to raise his arms; his rib almost killed him.

Sakura sat by his side on the bed and started to feed him. It was awkward in the beginning and both were blushing madly, but she broke the silence asking him if he liked the food and she asked him how he was feeling and what had happened after she escaped.

He didn't tell her about his pain and simply said that he was fine and that he fought both criminals until police arrived to arrest them. Sakura listened to him and blushed, remembering how he was angry at the criminals and how he had had said that he would never let them touch her.

She even tried to confess, but Fujitaka knocked on the door to see how Syaoran was doing. He stayed there for some time and when Sakura was finishing feeding Syaoran, he left to eat the dinner she had also saved for him.

When Syaoran took the last bite, Sakura tried to resume their conversation, determined to confess her feelings that night.

"S-Syaoran…. A-As I was saying earlier, about m-my f-" She tried

"_Sakura, are you there?" _She heard someone say through the door. Sakura sighed _"Can I come in?" _The person asked.

Sakura looked to Syaoran, asking his permission"

"Come in" Syaoran said

Hiro opened the door and looked at them. Something was bothering and he had to take that out of his system. He had left Sakura there with those criminals and he wouldn't be able to think of anything else if he didn't talk to her about it.

He looked at Sakura, who was still seated on the bed beside Syaoran. She had turned a bit to look back at him with questioningly eyes "Can I talk to you, Sakura?" He pleaded

Before she could answer, Syaoran got up and looked at him with hatred in his eyes "Are you kidding with me, Tanamati? Didn't I warn you to stay away from her? Do you want me to show you that I meant what I said at the hospital?"

Sakura stood up to and held Syaoran's clenched fist, making him look back at her.

"I really need to talk to her, Li." Hiro repeated even if he was scared of Syaoran's reaction.

"No, you don't!" Syaoran shot back angrily, turning his head to look at Hiro again.

Sakura took a step forward and turned to face Syaoran. He tore his eyes from Hiro to look at her. She took a step in his direction, placing both hands in his chest to make him step back until he sat on the bed again. Words wouldn't to the job now that he was angry, and she knew it. She looked at him with pleading eyes. She thought Syaoran was blaming Hiro for the whole incident, but she didn't know he was also angry because Hiro ran away, leaving her there.

Syaoran was almost defeated by her pleading eyes; after all, he could never deny her anything and always gave in to all of her wishes. But the key word here is '_almost'_.

He kept his position and didn't cease his glare. Sakura sighed. If it was another situation, she would just glare back at him, annoyed at his jealousy or just ignore him, since she wasn't willing to collaborate with his rude behavior. But now, he had just saved her life and she knew that what happened earlier was the reason why he was so furious.

"Hiro-kun, can you give us a second?" Sakura asked, still looking at Syaoran.

Hiro nodded "I will wait outside"

"Thank you" She answered, not breaking her eye contact with Syaoran. She heard the door click signaling that Hiro had left.

"Syaoran-kun, it will take less than five minutes" She tried, still with pleading eyes "I promise that it won't take longer than that and I won't leave the corridor. We will talk just outside your door"

"Fine" He growled, angry at himself. Damn this woman and damn his stupid heart that made him agree with anything she asked! He couldn't help himself. His heart starts to beat fast and his brain stops working whenever she looks into his eyes.

She smiled at him in gratitude and walked at his door opening and closing it behind her.

'I wonder if you would jump off a cliff if she asked you to.' He thought angrily 'Stupid! Stupid!' He kept scolding himself.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard whispers just outside his room. He stood up and quietly walked to his door.

* * *

Sakura closed Syaoran's door behind her and sighed, leaning against the door. She would have to learn how to deal with Syaoran's rude behaviors if they really start to date. She loved him the way he was, but he couldn't behave like that all the time.

"Sakura" She heard Hiro call. She opened her eyes and saw him approaching her. When he was in front of her she answered "Yes, Hiro-kun?"

"Thank you for saving me, dinner…" He said a bit nervously. He was clearly avoiding the real topic

"You're welcome, Hiro-kun. But that isn't the reason why you wanted to talk to me" She stated

Hiro bit his lip nervously "I-I wanted to talk to you about what happened today. I-I didn't mean to leave you there, I-I was too scared and I-I"

Sakura looked at him softly, understanding why he looked so upset "Hiro-kun" She said kindly, making him look at her "I didn't and I still don't expect you to fight for me. It wouldn't be fair to ask such a thing from you. We just met 3 days ago, Hiro-kun"

"B-But I" He started, but she wasn't finished "I don't think less of you and I'm not angry or even upset with you either. Please, don't think about that anymore, okay? Nothing will change between us. We are still friends, okay?"

Hiro couldn't believe his ears. He stared at her emerald eyes is disbelief. He could see in her eyes that she not just didn't judge him, but she was also sincere in every word she said. She was so kind and so forgiving that he felt his guilty being replaced by feeling of regret.

Regret that he ever set her as target of his game. Regret that he didn't stay to face those criminals for her….and finally regret that he met her after Li.

'Oh, no, no, no!' He thought miserably feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He had just fallen in love with Sakura Kinomoto.

"I understand now why Li loves you so much" He managed to mutter, avoiding her eyes and trying to ignore his wildly beating heart.

Sakura blushed at his remark "T-thanks, Hiro-kun."

He felt like crying as his heart tightened in his chest, telling him to hold her in his arms right there and declare his love.

But it wouldn't be fair to her and he also doubted she would believe him. He leaves her there with two sexual criminals and then in the same day he confesses his love?! She would not believe him and could even be angry at him for confessing.

And even if she did believe him, he would only trouble her with his feelings. She would be upset because he or Li would definitely get hurt and there was nothing she could do to avoid this. That's why he made a quick resolution to suffer quietly and alone until his heart got over her, so he could move on with his life.

"He is very possessive of you, do you know that?" He said with a small smile.

She blushed harder "W-why do you say that, Hiro-kun?"

"I saw the video of him fighting those men, furious at them for touching you" He said "And also when he saw the mark on your neck. I bet he is very glad that he broke the jaw of one of them and the nose of the other."

Then Hiro chuckled a bit "If you think that the police arrived to rescue him, I would say it was quite the opposite. We arrived there to rescue those criminal's from his fury"

Sakura's eyes widened at the information. 'Was he that angry?' She thought shivering. She would take his crisis of jealousy and angriness more seriously now. She didn't want anyone to get hurt for no reason.

"I really never saw him so angry in my life…" She mumbled, remembering his scary angry eyes "I hope to not see him that angry again"

"He also said he would break my neck if I got near you again" Hiro said holding his neck with his hand and gulping. "He thinks I'm a coward that doesn't deserve you…Actually he did say something like that at the hospital"

Sakura sighed "Don't worry about that…Syaoran-kun really is nice when you get to know him better." Then she smiled "Did I tell you that he hated me when we met?"

Hiro chuckled at that "What an irony"

She giggled "Last night we decided that destiny was getting back at him for being so mean to me in the beginning."

"After today, I believe this theory is right" Hiro stated

He and Sakura laughed lightly

"I have to go. I promised him I wouldn't take long" She said with a smile after she stopped laughing

"Okay… But it's still 10PM and it seems that someone brought a karaoke." Hiro said "If you want to join us after your put your jealous boyfriend to sleep…" He offered with a kind smile

She blushed but didn't protest at the word 'boyfriend'. All she said was "I'll see what I can do"

Hiro smiled sadly as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He turned to leave and said "I'll be going now. See you later, Sakura"

Now he was going to pay for every heart he broke. Because that emerald eyed angel in front of him would never be his

"Bye" She answered, turning the knob of Syaoran's door.

* * *

Syaoran was seated at the end of his bed with his elbows on his knees to support the weight of his upper body. He had head Sakura's conversation with Hiro and didn't like it one bit. He knew that Daidouji and Meilin were right. Hiro was going to fall in love with Sakura and that's if he didn't already.

He saw Sakura enter his room again and look at his curiously; because of where he was seated.

"Why are you seating there?" She asked suspiciously

"One more minute and I would go after you" He said. He wasn't completely lying since he would go after her if she took longer to come back.

She sighed again. Hiro was right; he was a jealous 'boyfriend'.

"He was feeling guilty because of what happened today. About not staying there to protect me" Sakura explained.

Syaoran grunted at that "That coward doesn't deserve you."

"Hiro-kun and I just met, Syaoran. You can't expect him to risk his life for me." Sakura stated, angry at his unnecessary remark "And even if he had stayed there, he wouldn't be able to fight those men. When they grabbed me, he came after me, but he was knocked down"

"He was trying to make you his girlfriend!" Syaoran growled angrily "He was supposed to stay there and fight even if he was going to get killed! And not come after everything had ended with this guilty bullshit!"

Sakura was surprised at his reaction and at his words. She wanted to retort but she didn't want to argue with him because of that. She was there, safe in his room after he had saved her…. And she loved him too much to keep going with that stupid argument. Besides, he would never understand her point of view anyway.

"I don't want to argue with you, Syaoran" She looked at him again with pleading eyes "Can we please drop this subject? I don't want to keep remembering what happened today. I was terrified and I don't think I will even be able to sleep tonight"

Her words made him shut up. He looked at her with guilty eyes and walked on her direction, stopping in front of her "I'm sorry" he said. He should've been more careful with her even if the Tanamati bastard came with that crap. He knew she was scared and even upset with everything that had happened.

She smiled at him "It's okay"

He felt his heart beat faster again. She was so understanding and forgiving; and he loved that in her. Actually, he couldn't tell what he didn't love in her. To him, she was perfect.

"Syaoran-kun" She called "I will leave you so you can rest. If you need me, I'll be in the living room, okay?"

Syaoran tried to think of something to make her stay but couldn't come with any excuse. So he just nodded sadly at her, what she mistook for tiredness.

She left the bedroom and went to the living room. When she arrived there, she stood behind the couch watching some boy sing.

"Sit here, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called her as the girls near her opened a space for her. She was sitting near Meiling, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

Sakura waited for the boy to finish the song and rushed to sit with her friends.

After the boy, a girl called May, from green group stepped to the center of the living room to sing. She had too much confident smile on her face for Chiharu's liking. She didn't like that girl since she tried to flirt with Yamazaki two months ago.

Her voice wasn't bad actually. But the song she chose was just like her, a bit slutty. The boys, of course, loved her presentation.

When she finished singing, Syaoran appeared still shirtless on the living room and May was the first to notice "Li-kun!" She called his attention. He looked at her and she continued "You just missed my presentation!" She said faking a sad voice.

Syaoran looked at her trying to remember her name, but it seemed that his brain wasn't interested to remember that information.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura stood up and looked at him questioningly "Weren't you supposed to be sleeping? And why you are still shirtless?" She missed May's angry look at her direction when she called him by his first name

"Ah...huh… I-I didn't want to sleep…" He lied. He just didn't like the idea of Tanamati getting near her without him around. "A-about my shirt…I-it's a bit h-hot you know…" He tried to lie again.

Hiro looked at him and smirked "He got a cracked rib and can't raise his arms because it hurts"

Sakura's eyes widened "You got a cracked rib? Why you didn't tell me?!"

"Shut up, Tanamati!" Syaoran glared at him. Then he turned to Sakura looking like a little boy that was caught doing something wrong "Because I didn't want you to be worried and you also wouldn't let me do anything if I told you" He said looking at his feet, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Awwww, Sakura-chan. That's so kawaii of him. You can't stay angry at him after his explanation" Rika said giggling

Her heart did melt at that, but he still was wandering around the house with a cracked rib! "We should go back to your room" She stated, ready to walk in his direction

"I'm not going back to my room!" He said stubbornly "I want to stay here"

Sakura sighed and when she was about to retort May intervened

"Sit here, Li-kun." She said, pointing to the empty seat on the couch where she was sitting before. "I'll sing for you again" she flirted

Syaoran looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Let him stay, Sakura-chan" Chiharu said, glaring at May "Why don't you sing that song you sang with Rika-chan a few weeks ago for him to hear?

At that the boys cheered approvingly, and Sakura blushed. Chiharu smirked at May when she got the reaction she wanted from her classmates.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You duet with Rika-chan that day was really good!" Some boy said

"You two should sing that song again! Please!" Some other students pleaded.

Rika stood up giggling "I guess we have fans already, Sakura-chan. We can't let them down!"

With another rush of cheers, Sakura was defeated. Rika dragged her to the center of the living room and handed her a microphone.

"We trained this song for a whole week with an obsessive Tomoyo-chan teaching us verse by verse, Sakura-chan! We have to put that to use!" Rika said cheerfully

She blushed at the thought Syaoran watching her sing. Now she was really glad that she had gotten lessons with Tomoyo. At least she would not embarrass herself.

"Okay" She finally said "I'm ready"

May didn't have choice but to sit down. And at the floor this time because Syaoran had taken her seat.

Sakura took a deep breath and the song started

_**(Somebody's somebody – Christina Aguilera)**_

_(Sakura)  
__Watchin' lovers walkin'  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish i was one of them  
Wish i had somebody  
Wakin' up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night_

She felt herself smile while she sang when she heard her classmates cheer

_I want a love to call my own_

_I want someone that I can hold_

_I want someone wanting me_

_Wanna feel how it feels to be_

Syaoran and Hiro stared at her in awe. Chiharu watched Syaoran's reaction with satisfaction as she threw another dirty look at May.

_Chorus:_

_Somebody's somebody_

_Someone's someone_

_Some sweet lover's lover_

_I wanna be that one_

_Someone faithful to someone faithful_

_Someone kind to someone kind to me_

_Somebody to somebody who loves me_

Here Sakura stopped and smiled at Rika

_(Rika)  
__Spending all of my time  
Spending all my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life_

The class cheered again when Rika started to sing. She held her urge to giggle and kept singing

_I want two arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need most  
Somebody needing me  
__So i can feel how it feels to be_

_Chorus:_

_Somebody's somebody_

_Someone's someone_

_Some sweet lover's lover_

_I wanna be that one_

_Someone faithful to someone faithful_

_Someone kind to someone kind to me_

_Somebody to somebody who loves me_

(Rika)_  
__What I'm looking for  
Is someone to love me more  
Than I've ever been loved before  
With love so right_

(Sakura)_  
What I need to find  
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is I want to be_

(Sakura and Rika together)  
_Chorus:_

_Somebody's somebody_

_Someone's someone_

_Some sweet lover's lover_

_I wanna be that one_

_Someone faithful to someone faithful_

_Someone kind to someone kind to me_

_Somebody to somebody who loves me_

They were back in back and as they sang the last verse, they lowered a bit until their knees could handle and then rose up again in a sensual move that made the class applaud and cheer wildly.

Both girls giggled and bowed.

"I want to be this somebody to you, Rika-chan!" Some boy said.

"Sakura-chan! I would offer myself to be your somebody, but I Li-kun would kill me If I did" Another boy sadly said "I heard the policeman say that he was so furious and punched one of the criminals so hard that his hand cracked."

The corner of Syaoran mouth quirked in an almost smirk as he mumbled "Smart boy" to himself. But it came out louder than he intended and a lot of students heard him. Unfortunately for him, Sakura also heard.

She threw him a warning look and he winced.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath

Those who were near them laughed amusedly.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Yay! Hey! You will soon understand why the name of this fic is Sakura's personal superman!

Uf... I'm glad I finally finished this two chapters. Unfortunatey I'm taking longer than I expected to go on with the story and the chapters are longer than I intended them to be. But I hope you are liking this story.

If not, I'll just skip some scenes and end this story fast, before I get bored and stop with it.

Review if you like!

Thx!


	6. Day Four

**Chapter 6 - Day Four**

"Good morning, Syaoran!" Meiling said, barging into the room he was sleeping in. She and Tomoyo had just eaten breakfast and decided to make him a visit.

Syaoran was sitting on his bed trying not to move at all, since his muscles strongly protested at any movement he tried to make.

He glared at her cousin, after she entered in his room without his permission.

"Why didn't eat your breakfast with us at the dining hall?" Meiling asked, ignoring his glare as she approached his bed.

"That would be my choice, if my muscles collaborated with me" He stated, still glaring at Meiling.

"Are they aching that much, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"I'm fine" he grunted looking away. Both girls knew better. He was indeed in a lot of pain.

"Sakura-chan will be arriving with your breakfast at any minute" Tomoyo announced with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

At the sound of Sakura's name, he turned to look at Tomoyo, "How is she?" he asked, watching her facial expression carefully. If she lied, he would know.

"This night was tough for all of us" Meiling intruded sighing, as she sat at the edge of his bed "Sakura had a nightmare, because of what happened yesterday"

Syaoran looked concerned at Tomoyo, waiting for her to give him more details. She smiled sadly at him and continued from where Meiling stopped "She dreamt that she couldn't escape her captors. I saw that something was wrong and I turned the lights on and tried to wake her up. When I touched her, she woke up with a scream. She sat on her bed hugging her knees and crying a lot"

"All the girls on our room woke up and saw her like that" Meiling said sadly, remembering how it broke their hearts to see Sakura like that "We stayed awake with her for almost two hours until she calmed down and went to Daidouji's bed to sleep with her"

Syaoran got angry at those men again, for making her feel like that. If he could go back in time, he would've punched and kicked those men until they forget their own names. He was so busy feeling anger that he didn't see Sakura walk into his room holding his breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun" She greeted him with a small smile. Anyone could see that she had been crying. "How are you feeling?"

Syaoran didn't think twice to mask his pain and use all his strength to get up and stand in front of her. He smiled at her "I'm great. How about you?"

"R-really?" She asked a bit confused "My father said that today would be the worst day for you…H-How.."

"Because you are here in my room bringing me breakfast." He answered, still smiling down at her.

His effort was rewarded when he saw a genuine smile form on her pink lips and her eyes sparkle. The slightly blush on her cheeks were an extra prize for him.

Tomoyo and Meiling were squealing in delight, glad that they witnessed such a kawaii moment between the two.

Still smiling, she placed the tray on his bed and walked to him. He was feeling pain and she knew it. But his effort to stand up and his kind words made her heart leap on her chest and she felt the urge to hug him and place a kiss on his cheek. Instead, with her right hand she held his left hand and her other hand went on his waist, to make him sit down again.

Tomoyo and Meiling were almost fainting behind them.

"Hungry?" She asked him gently.

"Y-yeah" He managed to answer. Her soft voice and her proximity were making his brain stop working again. To make it worse, he remembered her singing so beautifully last night and felt his lips dry while he was still staring at her.

He was in deep trouble. He felt in love with her personality and her character. But she was also so beautiful. One thing complemented the other so perfectly that made it impossible for him to resist her.

In other words... He would jump off the damn cliff if she asked him to.

* * *

When it was around 10 in the morning, Syaoran was still in bed, trying to not move at all. Fujitaka told him that he could go back to his old room with his friends when he was feeling better. And he was definitely not feeling better.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He was bored and tired of doing nothing, but he still couldn't move. His state of boredom was disturbing that he was actually happy when Fujitaka told him that the policemen from yesterday came to visit him. Pathetic.

The two policemen entered his room with a woman he didn't know. Syaoran made an effort to sit.

"Yo, hero! Muscles are killing ya, right?" The policeman, he still didn't know the name, asked with a smirk.

"I told you to take it easy" Kevin smirked.

Syaoran glared at them. If they came to mock him and to laugh at his discomfort, they shouldn't have came.

"We came to see you and to introduce you to our friend" Kevin said, motioning to the woman that came with them to come closer. "Her name is Kristen Hinamoto"

Syaoran stared at them, not understanding why they brought this woman to meet him.

She gave a step forward and finally spoke "Good morning. Li-san, right?"

"Yes" He answered

"As they said, my name is Hinamoto Kristen. I'm an independent journalist. I sell information and good stories to newspapers, magazines and also to TV news sometimes."

"Okay" He said, still not understanding why she was there.

"What you did yesterday is definitely a good story" She made her point. "A fifteen years old boy fighting two criminals to rescue a girl… Uau! I saw the video of you saving her and fighting those criminals. Really impressive!" She kept talking, not really getting why he was glaring.

"What do you want?" He glared at her "I'm not interested in being on newspaper, magazine or whatever."

Kristen widened her eyes.

"B-but you are a hero!" Kristen protested

"No, I'm not." He said rudely "I don't go around saving people. If you are looking for a hero, you wasted your time coming here"

"You saved a girl!"

"I saved her because of personal reasons! Not because I like to waste my time pretending to be some kind of superman, got it?" He glared.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kristen asked. If he saved her for personal reasons, then….

He blushed at her question "N-No"

"Who is she? All I know is that her name is Sakura. Is that right?" The journalist asked again.

"Look here, lady." He glared again "What part of 'I don't want to be on a newspaper' you didn't understand?"

She frowned. She was trying to be nice but the boy wasn't collaborating with her.

Then Kristen glared back at him. That was a good history and she was going to have it published that boy liking it or not. "No, you look here, young man! I am not letting this story go. If you don't give the information I want, I'll get it from elsewhere, got it? So you better collaborate with me or else I'll publish about it whatever comes into my mind!"

They kept glaring at each other until Syaoran sighed in defeat.

Damn that journalist!

"What do you want to know?" He asked dryly.

"Where are you from?" The journalist asked, taking her notebook to write his answers.

"I'm from Hong Kong, China. I'm on vacation here in Japan" He answered annoyed

"Good. Tell me, how did you end up coming in this school trip since you don't study here?"

'You need to ask, Meiling that' Syaoran thought to himself. But he answered differently "Before I moved back to Hong Kong four months ago, I used to study in this school. That's why they let me come"

"Now the question I'm dying to ask. Who is this girl and how did you meet her? All we know is that she is the daughter of one of the teachers here."

"Like you said, her name is Sakura and I met her right after I moved to Tomoeda almost 3 years ago. We were from the same class"

'Good, good' Kristen thought as she wrote down all the answered he gave her. Then she dropped her pen and looked at Syaoran. She was going to change the subject.

"Yesterday you saved Sakura from two sexual criminals. But I was told that you are only 15 years old. How did you manage to fight two criminals twice your age, guarantee Sakura's safety and not even have any serious injury?" The answer to that question Kristen personally wanted to know.

"I pratice martial arts since I was 4 years old. I came from a traditional Clan in China and all its leaders along the history were strong warriors. I'm following the tradition" Syaoran said, omitting that they were also a family with magic heritage.

"Wow!" Kristen said impressed. So the boy was going to be leader of his Clan someday! 'This is getting interesting' Kirsten thought

"They underestimated me and I took this advantage to injury them both right from the start. When they realized that they weren't going to defeat me that easily, one of them already had a broken nose and the other an injured ankle" Syaoran finished explaining.

"You know that the Police and other authorities don't encourage people to confront criminals, since it's dangerous. You never thought to call the police and wait from them to arrive instead of putting your life in danger as well?

Syaoran growled angrily at that question.

He stood up and gave the woman a look full of hatred.

"And let those criminals harm her?! If I waited for the Police, she would be dead or seriously injured by now. There was no way in hell I was going sit and wait while they harmed her!" He said angrily, remembering how scared she was and how she woke up that night crying because of what happened.

"They could have knifes or a gun. You could've been killed" Kristen reasoned

"Even if they had, I would've fought them. There is no way I was going to let her be harmed by those men." Syaoran answered his anger fading. He had thought of that already, but still he didn't want Sakura to be harmed. It was simple as that.

He couldn't live in a world she wasn't in.

"I would've fought even if they were in a hundred men" He murmured to himself, sitting again. He didn't intend to say that for the journalist to hear, but she heard him anyway.

She stared at him in surprise. He was sitting on his bed with bruises all over his body and a lot of muscular pain. Yet he made it clear that he still would've fought not matter what.

"This girl really is important to you…" It wasn't a question. It was a surprised statement that came out of her lips without she even realizing it.

She was a journalist and because of that she was used to see a lot of crazy, impressive and exciting things. But that almost brought tears to her eyes. Maybe it was because she also saw the video of him fighting the criminals with such a passion to protect the girl, that she instantly believed when he said he would fight no matter what.

"She is a lot of people's treasure. I'm not the only one that would fight for her no matter what" He said not looking at her and not bothering denying her statement either.

Kristen nodded at his answer "I guess that's all I need" She said quietly, thinking about hisanswers. She wanted to meet this girl. He was so willing to fight for her and he did say she was a lot of people's treasure… She couldn't help but be curious.

But today was she was just lucky. As soon as she decided that she wanted to meet this girl named Sakura, two girl barged into the room with a few more students following them.

Meiling, Tomoyo, Hiro, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki stood on the doorway, staring at her and at the two policemen. She turned to them

"Hello!" She greeted "Is miss Sakura one of you?" She couldn't help but ask.

"No… But she will be here soon" The girl with blue eyes answered, still looking at her questioningly.

"Who are all of you?" The girl beside her questioned

"My name is Kristen and I'm a journalist." She introduced herself and then pointed at the two policemen "And they are the cops that arrested the two criminals Li-san fought yesterday" Kristen finished, waiting for Meiling to introduce herself. She noticed that she, like Li, had a different ascent.

"I'm Syaoran's cousin, Li Meiling" Meiling introduced herself. Then motioned to Tomoyo and said "And this is Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend. Kristen smiled. Today was indeed her lucky day. She just happened to meet Li's cousin and Sakura's best friend while Sakura herself was coming

"I'm very pleased to meet you two" Kirsten smiled with interest. Perhaps she could talk to them too and get some more interesting info.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now tell me, how did you manage to convince Syaoran to give you an interview? I'm sure I know him enough to say that he doesn't want to be on a newspaper or on TV." Meiling said narrowing her eyes at the lady in front of her.

"He won't be on TV. But his heroic act yesterday for sure will. But don't worry; we won't publish info like where he lives or in what school he study. He will also omit information about Sakura." Kristen explained to the girl who she thought looked a lot like her cousin in their manners.

Soon after she replied to Meiling, she saw an auburn haired girl with emerald eyes trying to make her way through the students that were still standing by Li's doorway.

"Why are you all standing at Syaoran-kun's door?" Kristen heard her ask as she tried to enter the room. When she finally managed to pass through the little crown, she saw Kristen and made a confused expression.

"H-Hello" Sakura said to Kristen and to the two policemen

"Hello" They all answered, eyeing her with curiosity. Sakura blushed and looked at Syaoran and then back the Kristen and the two policemen.

"Did something happen?" She asked concerned

"No. We just came to visit Li. We also brought a friend for him to meet" One of the policemen explained.

"I'm glad to hear it" Sakura smiled happily at the policeman, that couldn't help but smile back at her cheerful attitude. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm pleased to meet you all. Thank you very much for keeping company to Syaoran-kun" She introduced herself bowing at them.

Kirsten smiled at the girl's polite attitude and the policemen instantly took a liking to her. The older one approached Sakura and bent down to her eye level "Now that we met you, we are gladder that you weren't harmed" He said smiling at her.

Sakura blushed at the man's statement "Thank you, but I wasn't harmed because Syaoran-kun saved me. He was harmed in my place" Sakura said sadly. Even if Syaoran didn't want her to feel guilty and sad, she couldn't help but feel this way. She loved him and the last thing she wanted was to be the reason why he got injured.

"Sakura. I told you already. It is not your fault and there is no way in hell I would leave you there. I'm glad I got there on time, so please, don't be sad about it. Nothing happened to me. I get hurt in my trainings all the time" Syaoran said. He was standing beside his bed since Meiling barged into the room startling him.

Sakura went to his side "Why are you always up when I come here?" She questioned him, concerned

"I'm tired of staying on bed all the time" He answered her

Sakura looked at him with concerned eyes "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun, but you really need to rest today. I can tell that you are feeling pain even if you pretend you aren't"

Syaoran didn't want to obey, but one look on her concerned emerald eyes were enough to make him given in to her pleas. "Alright" He said and then sat on his bed. He was getting tired of this. He needed to learn to say 'no' to her.

"And I know you told me to be sad about what happened, but I can't help it. You didn't came to Japan for this and yet here you are, injured and not able to participate with us in the activities." Sakura added looking on his eyes

"You forgot to mention 'with a safe Sakura walking around his room not letting him get up'." He said glaring playfully at her, trying to cheer her up. She smiled at him.

"Yes, with a safe Sakura that will keep not letting you get up for the rest of the day" she shot back, making him smile at her.

"So…." Kristen said clearing her throat, making them look at her "Kinomoto-san. I see that you are taking a good care of Li-san" She started

"Please, call me Sakura" Sakura asked smiling at the lady "I'm trying, but every time I see him, he is doing something he shouldn't be doing. I'm always making him sit down again"

Syaoran gave her a real glare this time and she laughed nervously.

'She is really cute!' Kristen thought as she laughed along with Sakura. They talked a bit more and Kristen took the chance to ask her a few questions that she gladly answered. It was almost 11:30 am when Kirsten and the policemen start to bid their goodbyes to go back to work.

"Sakura-san" Kristen said when she was at the doorway. "I'm glad I met you. You are really a kawaii person!" She exclaimed, making Sakura blush.

"She is really, really kawaii, isn't she?" Tomoyo joined with starts in her eyes.

Sakura went tomato red "T-Tomoyo-chan!"

"She is!" Kristen answered also stary eyed. Sakura and Meiling sweatdroped while Hiro smiled. He also thought she was very, very kawaii.

* * *

On lunch time, Sakura came into his room again to feed him. But along with her came all people from Red group. Meiling, Tomoyo, Sara, Mitzuki, Hiro, Kaito, Ryu, Ryouga and Takahara invaded his room and stayed there staring at him.

Syaoran glared at them "What are they all doing here?" He asked glaring at all that people in his room.

Sakura sat beside him and placed the tray with Syaoran's lunch on her lap before answering him.

"Terada-sensei gave us a task. Each team needs to perform a creative presentation. Like in a show or something. It can be music, a play or some other talent presentation. "She said forgetting to actually answer his question.

"That still doesn't explain why there are here" Syaoran said in a low voice, just for Sakura to hear, while he kept glaring at the people in his room.

"Oh, yeah… That." Sakura giggled at her sillyness "I was coming to bring your lunch and Tomoyo-chan and Meilin-chan were coming with me. Then Hiro-kun saw us and followed. The others thought we were going to discuss about what to do for the presentation and also followed. I tried to tell them that I was only bringing your lunch, but Hiro-kun invited everybody in to discuss what we should do concerning the task Terada sensei gave us"

Syaoran glared at Hiro, who laughed nervously. "We needed a place to discuss what to do, Li. We won't bother you. You can eat while we discuss"

Syaoran was about to say 'no' when Sakura pleaded. "Please, Syaoran-kun. We have to think of something fast. At 5 pm we'll have to make our presentation"

Syaoran groaned.

"Fine"

He REALLY needed to stop saying yes to anything she asked.

The students that were expectantly waiting his answer let out their breaths in relief. The girls then sat at the edge of his bed while the boys leaned against the wall the way girls were boys were facing each other.

Sakura whispered a 'Thank you' to Syaoran and positioned herself to start feeding him.

"Try this fish. It's delicious" She said picking a piece of fish from the plate and taking it to his mouth.

While she fed him, the others discussed what to do for the presentation. In fifteen minutes they had already decided to do a video clip of music. Only singing or dancing weren't exactly creative ideas and the others groups would probably think of that. They were pretty sure that Naoko's group was going to act in a play.

They thought of making Tomoyo sing, but at least half of the group members had to participate and none of them actually had voice to sing with her. Besides, the other groups were already expecting that. That's why they thought of putting everything together: Act, dance and sing.

The only rule Terada gave was that at least half of the group members had to participle. That's why they came with that choice.

Meiling, with a cocky smile said that she could sing and dance while Tomoyo knew that Sakura and Sara also could. Sara and Sakura were cheerleaders, so it was their responsibility to come up with a choreography. They also had a hard time to choose the music, since the boys said that they didn't know how to dance. They had to choose a song that the boys could participate without having to dance.

"Yesterday Sakura-chan sang Christiana Aguilera very well." Sara commented "There is a song, that also belongs to her, perfect for our situation."

"What song?" Tomoyo asked

"_What a girl wants_" Sara answered "On the video clip of this song, her boyfriend just sit and watch her dance. She was thanking him for something he did. We could do something like that"

"That's a good idea. I know this song" Tomoyo said in deep thought. After a while she said "Okay, let's make three girlfriends making a valentine surprise for their boyfriends, since they've been so loving and understanding. In the video you three will sing and dance; and in the middle of the of video clip we will show a short history, a romantic scene, of each couple, to give context to why you are thanking them"

"Do we have time for this?" Meiling asked Daidouji "You will have to also make editions, right?"

"I can help her" Mitzuki answered "Let's waste no time. Who will pair up with who?"

Tomoyo was quick to decide "Sakura-chan with Ryu-kun, Sara-chan with Ryouga-kun and Meiling-chan with Hiro-kun"

Meiling protested and Sakura was relieved she wasn't paired up with Hiro. She was saved from having to argue with Syaoran about Hiro again.

Hiro didn't protest about not being pair up with Sakura. It would be better that way. Besides he knew that Syaoran would kill him if he was. And it was a bit funny the fact that he was pair up with a girl that hated him. This made him smirk

"I guess I have a short tempered girlfriend. She wants to kill me half the time I'm near her" Hiro said with a grin, making everybody laugh.

"Can I change boyfriend, please?" Meiling asked annoyed.

"You break my heart like that, babe" Hiro said mocking to be hurt. Meiling glared at him "Can we get serious here? We don't have time to waste"

"She is right" Tomoyo said "Hiro-kun, since you have access to everything here, help Mitzuki-chan find a good scenario. Sakura-chan and Sara-chan, you need to come up with the choreography fast. Meiling-chan and I will think about the outfits."

* * *

After that the girls, plus Hiro, left Syaoran's room to work on the video clip making, leaving the rest of the boys there with nothing to do.

"So…" Ryu said, looking at Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran looked at Ryu suspiciously. This whole boyfriend thing made him jealous, but at least he was relieved that Sakura wasn't paired up with the Tanamati idiot.

"You stayed with Sakura-chan here in your room for quite some time yesterday…." Ryu started. It seemed that he was waiting for Syaoran to get where he was going with that conversation. But Syaoran just stared at him, not understanding why he had said that.

"Just tell us already!" Ryouga intervened "Did you kiss her?"

Syaoran almost fainted at that.

"K-Kiss her?" he stuttered, blushing furiously.

"By the look on his face, I can tell that he didn't" Kaito stated smirking.

"You are too slow, Li" Ryu snorted "If it was me, I would've already trapped her on this bed and kissed her until she moaned my name" (A/n: Uau…. What a perverted fifteen year old boy -.-)

Syaoran stood up and gave him a full glare "Keep dreaming Higurashi! Because this is how far you will ever get with her!"

Ryu shrunk under Syaoran's glare. Li had defeated two _criminals_ just yesterday. Ryu was pretty sure he could never win a fight against him.

"Calm down, man!" Kaito said, stepping between Ryu and Syaoran. "Ryu is just saying that you should've taken the opportunity to hit on Sakura yesterday"

"I think you have the right to kiss her at least once." The voice of the quiet Takahara was heard. The other boys looked at him puzzled, wondering why he said that. "He saved her life. Maybe she wouldn't be here if he had not put his life in danger to save hers yesterday." Takahara explained is point.

"True. You do deserve it. She owes you that." Kaito agreed. The other boys nodded at Kaito's words.

"First of all" Syaoran started "I'll never force her to do anything she doesn't want. And second" Here he stopped to sigh "I can barely think when she is around. All I do is concentrating my efforts to keep myself from do stupid things when she is near."

The boys looked sympathetically at him

"I've being there" Takahara said "Being in love sucks. You can't think right and you do a lot of stupid things. Your life resumes in doing whatever she wants you to do and when you get home, you spend the night wondering how you can get her attention on the next day"

Syaoran sadly nodded at that. It really was pathetic. Perhaps, if he wasn't so much in love with her, it would be easier for him to make her his girlfriend, since he would be able to think right.

"Get a grip, control yourself and kiss her." Ryouga said "You can't tell that she doesn't want you to kiss her if you don't try"

"Yeah, right" Syaoran snorted "Why don't I kidnap her, take her to Hong Kong and force her to marry me? It would for sure solve all my problems" He grunted sarcastically.

The boys laughed

"Those were good times when all that men needed to marry the girl of his dream was to give her father some cows or some gold. She couldn't say 'no'" Ryu stated

They cracked into laugher again

Syaoran almost chuckled, amused. That also would help him a lot, since he had enough money to buy him a wife. Perhaps, if they lived in those times, he would already have Sakura as his fiancé by now.

"That's very sexist of you, Ryu" Kaito said laughing.

"I bet Li would agree with that" Ryouga chuckled "Sakura would already be his fiancé by now and he wouldn't have to say a word to her. And that would be good since he can't think when she is around anyway"

Syaoran nodded "She could complain in the begging, but I would give her a good life" He reasoned "She would have whatever she wanted and I also would be a good husband"

Takahara and Ryouga laughed "You are also a sexist, Li. And this really suits you by the way. You seem to be the type"

"I do agree with this system." Syaoran stated seriously "It was much better than the one we have now."

"Why do you say that?" Ryu asked

"For many reasons." Syaoran said "Girls are often deceived by unscrupulous men that only want to toy with them. In the past if you wanted to get near a girl, you would have to marry her first. And if you were a good provider and an honorable man, you would marry the girl you want, she liking it or not. In the future, she would be glad. Now, you can love a girl as much as you want, be a good provider and still lose her to any idiot that can declaim a decorated poem or that says that her eyes look like emeralds"

He glared when he finished the last sentence.

"This is about Hiro hitting on Sakura I suppose…." Takahara chuckled "We did hear him rambling one night about how he never saw eyes like hers before."

Syaoran glared harder

"In the past if some guy messed with your girl, you could kill him and it wouldn't be a scandal" Kaito smirked

"That too" Syaoran agreed with an almost smirk "See? Things were much better in the past"

The boys laughed

"I heard Sakura's brother is very protective. What if he didn't want to give her to you because you aren't Japanese?

Syaoran stopped to think about it and an image of Sakura singing last night and the way she was taking care of him came to his mind. She will be a perfect wife someday.

A malicious glint appeared in his eyes

"I would buy the whole Japan if I had to"

Their conversation was interrupted by Meiling and Tomoyo that entered in the room to pick the camera Tomoyo had left there. The boys looked at one another with worried look on their faces.

'_Was that camera recording?' _They all wondered.

* * *

Sakura's group spent the whole afternoon working on the video clip, leaving Syaoran alone in his room. His muscles were killing him, but he was tired of staying in that room all day.

Fujitaka came to see how he was doing twice and the girl from yesterday, that he still didn't remember her name, came to offer him a massage. He looked strangely at her and declined, wondering if she was crazy. They barely knew each other and he couldn't even remember her name!

He also was a reserved man. The only two girls he would let give him a massage were Sakura and his cousin. And he really hoped that Meiling wouldn't try anything of that sort, because it would more likely leave him with more pain than he was now.

When it was around 4:00 PM, Sakura, Meiling, Sara, Hiro, Ryouga, Ryu and Kaito came back to his room. Tomoyo, Mitzuki and Takahara were still editing the video.

"I'm soooo tired…" Meiling complained, sitting on Syaoran's bed.

"Me too" Sakura and Sara said together, both leaning against the wall near Syaoran's bed.

"I'm not tired. Actually I could do it again" Hiro commented

Meiling and Sara glared at him "You just sat there. We did all the hard work"

Hiro grinned "That's why I could do it again. Besides, I would never get tired of watching you dance" He said, winking at Meiling.

Hiro definitely had a new hobby now. Piss Meiling off. He decided that maybe that would distract him from Sakura a little.

"Shut up" was her annoyed answer

"I also liked that very much" Ryouga smirked.

"Shut up" Sara also said, tiredly.

"How many times we had to repeat that choreography?" Meiling asked. She had lost the count.

"We did it 8 times" Sakura answered with a weak smile. She could barely stand up "And I don't think I would be able to do it anymore if we had to"

"Me neither" Meiling and Sara agreed.

"I'm never got so happy about taking a shower before, either" Sara stated. Her body got so hot with all the exercise that the cold shower she just took was very welcomed.

"True" Sakura giggled "I also don't remembering enjoying so much a cold shower before"

"I hope they will be able to edit this video on time" Sara said "We worked so hard to make it…"

"Tomoyo-chan has experience on these things. I bet she can do it" Sakura said "Besides, Mitzuki-chan and Takahara-kun is also helping"

Syaoran was quiet, listening to their conversation. They were all between the side of Syaoran's bed and the wall.

'You three looked very sexy" Kaito grinned "Did we tell you that?

Sakura was the only one that blushed.

"Yes, you did. That's the fourth time you mention it already" Sara said uninterested

"Specially you, _girlfriend_" Ryouga winked at Sara.

"I told you already, Ryouga. You will have to do much better than that" Sara said glaring at him.

Meiling was also quiet until that moment, until she smirked at Sakura "So, Sakura…."

Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"Did you tell Syaoran that your 'boyfriend' actually asked you out?"

Sakura blushed tomato red and Syaoran looked furious

"WHAT?" He got up from his bed and in a minute he was facing a terrified Ryu with hatred in his eyes.

He punched the wall next Ryu's head, with force using his left hand and whispered dangerously "I still remember you perverted remarks from earlier, Higurashi! She is not some toy for you to play around!" He growled angrily.

"Syaoran, it's not like that!" Sakura screamed as she went to put herself between him and Ryu. Syaoran gave a step back but kept facing Ryu with a dangerous look on his face.

"L-Li. I-it's not liked that! It came out accidentally. I wasn't thinking!" Ryu tried to explain himself. But Syaoran only got angrier.

He was not only angry at Ryu. He was angry at the whole situation. He didn't want another Hiro around trying to get her attention. Ryu's remark earlier were still fresh in his head. And he was also more protective of her now, after she was attacked yesterday.

He was tired of pervert men messing with her.

"That's true Syaoran. He asked her out and right after that Hiro and Ryouga dragged him out to put some sense into his head. After that he came back and apologized" Meiling calmly explained. Sara was smirking.

"Ryouga also asked Sara out" Kaito tried to help "Seeing their dance messed with their heads"

"He warned you to not mess with her, man" Hiro and Ryouga said sympathetically.

Hiro did get jealous, but he knew that neither he nor Ryu would have a shot with her. At least not with Li around.

And Kaito was right. He did try to use that argument with Ryu when after he blurted out an invitation to take Sakura on a date.

Even if he was in love with her, seeing Meiling dance for him almost made him make the same mistake. He was a player after all. He had considered asking her out but he decided against it. Spend more time with Meiling probably meant be around Sakura more. And he needed to get away from her, erase her from his head.

If it weren't for that, he would gladly follow her to Tomoeda and stay there until she went back to her country.

"Syaoran! Stop it!" Sakura said trying to push him. But he didn't budge. It was like pushing a wall.

Ryu took the opportunity that Sakura was between him and Syaoran to take steps to the side until he was in a safe distance from him. Syaoran followed Ryu with his eyes.

"Syaoran!" he heard her call his attention. He looked down and saw a not very happy Sakura looking at him.

He knew he shouldn't have done that, but he got so angry because of what Ryu had said earlier.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm just…" He started, sitting down and running his hand on his messy hair, while he looked at the ground. He was looking for the right words to say "After yesterday... I can't le-"

"Syaoran" Sakura cut him off; making him look at her "I understand that you are scared of something bad happen to me, because of what happened yesterday. And I love the fact that you want to keep me safe very badly. But we are among friends here and no one is going to attack me. You just frightened Ryu-kun for something silly. He apologized for what he said and told me he didn't meant it" She explained

He looked angry again "No. It's not something silly and even if he apologized, he did that because he did mean it!"

"What if he did?!" Sakura shot back, getting angry as well "You can't hate every guy that talks to me! First Hiro-kun and now Ryu-kun!"

At that Syaoran got up again not breaking their gaze and glared hard at her "Than find yourself a decent boyfriend. Not these useless idiots you have. One of them actually left you there to be harmed by those criminals!"

Nor Hiro or Ryu had the guts to interfere to defend themselves.

"Guys, it's time for us to leave. These two need to talk" Sara said, signing for the others to follow her as she got up and walk towards the door.

"Thank you" Sakura mouthed to Sara, who mouthed back a "good luck".

When the others left, Sakura looked at Syaoran, who still got an angry look on his face.

"Find myself a decent boyfriend?" She asked "I am not exactly 'looking for' a boyfriend, Syaoran. Why would you say such a thing?" She was hurt by his remark

"Are you sure?!" He retorted angrily "Because every _fucking_ male that comes near you end up is bewitched by you!"

"This is not true!" She said a bit taken back by his choice of words "Neither Hiro nor Ryu has feelings for me. And even if they had! Why are you so jealous!? Did I ever give you the impression that I had feelings for any of them?"

"I'm freaking jealous because I will never have you! I'm out of this competition because I'll never win it anyway!" He yelled, looking angry and hurt at the same time "I quit it! I will go back to my country and I'll never step in Japan again so you don't have to see me anymore and then you'll be free to be courted by any man you want, happy?" When he said that, he instantly regretted his words.

Her eyes watered and she had a hurt expression on her face.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she said him, choking a sob "You are asking if I'm happy?"

Syaoran felt his heart break

"You never hurt me before, Syaoran. Will you start now?" She managed to ask with a trembling voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura. I-I didn't intend to-"He tried, but she didn't let him finish

"You didn't intend to?" She repeated his words, questioning him. "Then you really thought I would be happy to not see you ever again?

She was trying to control her emotions but she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She took a step back and her back touched the wall, then she covered her face with her hands and cried and sobbed, being defeated by her emotions. She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him anymore.

Syaoran ran to her, deeply regretting everything he had said, his heart breaking more at each sob she gave. He let and his love for her talk this time, not his jealousy. He stood in front of her and held one of the wrists with his left hand, making she raise her head to look at him.

"I love you, Sakura" He said looking back at her emerald eyes "I never want to see you cry and much less be the reason behind your tears"

His confession took her by surprise and she stopped sobbing.

"I'm sorry that I'm so jealous all the time. I'll try to control myself more from now on, okay?" He continued smiling a bit at her

"Syaoran..." She whispered, her voice still trembling a bit. She didn't waste any more time and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hugged her back, putting his arms around her waist as he kissed her hair softly

"Please, never leave me" She pleaded still hugging him.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be, Sakura" He whispered in her ear.

"I want you to be here forever, Syaoran... _I-I love you_" She said, finally confessing her feelings.

That took Syaoran by surprise.

He backed away a little so he could see her face. Their eyes met and he, with a confused expression, asked "What?"

Sakura removed her arms from around his neck and he also released her.

"You don't have to be jealous of anyone, Syaoran. You are the one I'm in love with since you left Japan." She confessed again, looking into his eyes

It took him a few moments for the information to sink in. When it finally did...

He glared at her.

"And it took all this time for you to say that?!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"You really want to fight today, don't you?" She sighed. She was thinking that he would kiss her and be all happy about it after she confessed, but instead he glares at her, angry because she took too long to confess.

"I'm sorry" He said grinning "It's just that I was suffering here all this time! You could've said something to ease my pain"

"I did tell you that I would never fall for Hiro-kun" She defended herself "And I tried to confess a few times, but I always got interrupted"

He did remember a few times she tried to tell him something and she got interrupted.

He smiled at her

"I'm glad my muscles are aching so much" He said smiling "Now I know for sure that I am not dreaming"

Sakura looked sadly at him. She wanted to take his pain away.

"There are other ways to prove you that this is real" She whispered, stepping forward.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him, smiling at her. "Really? How?"

"Yes" She whispered back. Then she grinned "But now you really need to sit down. And you better not get up again, Li Syaoran"

He frowned "What? I thought you would prove me that this is real!"

She giggled, grabbing his left hand and lead him to his bed. He had an annoyed look on his face when she made him sit.

"Oh, but I will prove you" She said again. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Good" he whispered

Her smile grew wider. He was sitting on his bed and she was up, between his legs. She rested her arms on his shoulders while one of her hands started to stroke softly his nape.

Syaoran closed his eyes, enjoying her ministration.

She leaned in, on his direction. He felt that and opened his eyes. He raised his body without getting up and waited for her to end the distance between their lips.

They closed their eyes when their lips were almost touching. Her lips brushed softly on his

But that was all the pleasure they could enjoy because someone shouted Sakura's name on the other side of the door, breaking them apart.

"GO AWAY!" Syaoran shouted angrily.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hissed. That was rude!

"But..but!" Oh boy…he looked miserable "We are busy!"

She threw him a 'look' and said loudly for the person on the other side of the door to hear "Yes?"

"_We'll play our video now, Sakura-chan_!" It was Sara "_We need you to be there"_

Sara was upset to interrupt them, but she had to.

'Li-kun still seems angry' she thought sadly, not knowing that it was because she had interrupted their romantic moment.

"I'm coming!" Sakura answered, stepping away from Syaoran.

He ran hand on his messy hair, frustrated and got up as well.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him. He was supposed to rest!

"I'm going to watch the damn video!" He said, glaring back

"No you are not"

"Yes, I am"

"No, you are not!"

"_Yes, I am"_ He hissed taking a step forward.

She sighed in defeat. 'I don't have time for this'

"Fine… But then we'll come back. You need to rest." She said tiredly.

"Can we tell them about us tomorrow? If we tell today, they won't leave us alone to…you know.." He said blushing.

She also blushed "O-okay"

"Let's go then" He said, walking to the door and opening it for her to go first.

She smiled at him and went to the living room, with him right behind her

Sakura sighed.

She hoped that Syaoran wouldn't have a crisis of jealousy again because of the video.

Too bad that she was expecting too much from him...

The video started and they all saw Meiling, her and Sara entering a empty space that had only three chairs for the three boys that had clueless look on their faces.

Then, flashed on the screen a close look on Sakura placing her hand on Ryu's chest while she locked her eyes with his. That was enough to make Syaoran glare at the TV.

Sakura sweatdropped.

'Maybe Ryu-kun won't survive to this video after all" She thought, watching the boy she loved glare at the TV and then at Ryu, that had carefully chosen a seat on the other side of the living room.

"_What a girl wants" (Meiling)_

"_What a girl needs" (Sakura)_

"_What a girl wants" (Sakura)_

"_What a girl needs" (Meiling)_

"_Oh yeeeaahhh. C'mon girls" (Sara)_

Meilin:

"_I wanna thank you, for giving me time to breath"_

"_Like a rock you waited so patiently, while I got it together, oh,"_

"_While I figured it out"_

"_I only looked, but I never touched"_

"'_Cause in my heart there was a picture of us"_

"_holding hands, making plans and it's lucky for me you understand"_

Chorus (Meilin)

"_What a girl wants, What a girls needs"_

"_Whatever makes me happy and sets you free"_

"_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly"_

"_What a girl wants, what a girl needs"_

"_Whatever keeps me in your arms"_

"_And I'm thanking you for giving it to me"_

The boys in the room weren't even blinking.

While Meiling was singing the clip showed not only Meiling dancing, but also a romantic scene between her and Hiro. The only problem was that the 'romantic scene' Tomoyo put on the video wasn't the one that they had performed for the video. It showed a shirtless Hiro and an angry Meiling, and then Hiro started moving the muscles of his chest in a way that made Meiling laugh as Hiro stepped forward in her direction with a smirk on his face.

'Daidouji!' Meiling thought angrily as she blushed. She didn't know that Tomoyo had filmed that!

(Still Meiling)

_"What you got it's what I want"_

_"And what I want it's what you've got"_

The song continued. Now it was Sakura's solo

(Sakura)

"_But I walked away_

_But you had faith strong enough_

_To move over and give me space_

_While I got it together, yeah, while I figured it out_"

The boys cheered. Who knew they would see their innocent Sakura-chan dressed like that and _dancing_ like that!?

Until this point all Tomoyo had put in the video was Sakura dancing. Sakura blushed and looked at Syaoran, who was staring at the screen without blinking. She blushed harder.

Syaoran's happiness came to an end on the second part of Sakura's solo when it showed her 'romantic scene' with Ryu.

(Sakura)

"_They say if you love something, let it go"_

"_If it comes back, it's yours"_

"_That's how you know"_

"_It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure"_

"_And you're ready and willing to give me more than,"_

"_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy and sets you free_

_And I'm thanking you for knowing it exactly"_

"_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me_

_Oh baby, oh darlin', I thank you, thank you, oh yeah"_

On Sakura's romantic scene with Ryu, showed an upset Sakura leaving a message on her 'boyfriend's' answering machine 3 times, but then he came into her 'apartment' (Who was actually one room from the house) with flowers on his hands and she jumped in his arms with a happy face.

At that, Syaoran glared at the screen, then at Sakura, making her muffle nervous laugh.

(Sara)

"_I found me somebody sensitive and tough_

_Somebody down when the goin' gets rough_

_Every night he'll be givin' his love_

_To just warm down, warm down, warm"_

"_Somebody cool, tender too_

_Somebody, baby, just like you_

_Can keep me hangin' around_

_With the one who always knew"_

"_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_Ooh, I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me"_

"_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_Is what I need"_

Sara and Ryouga had the best 'chemical', better than the other two 'couples'. She had sat on his lap in a moment of the song and their romantic scene was the sweetest, making everybody wonder if there was really something between them

The students had started to applaud when they heard Tomoyo's voice on the screen

_"Me and Mitzuki-chan made a little surprise on our own. Since we still have a few more minutes, we decided to show you the 'behind the scenes' of our productions. Please enjoy!"_

The first 'behind the scene' was they making a few mistakes with the choreography and once of Sakura forgetting the lyric and blushing, making Meiling, Sara and Tomoyo laugh.

The next scenes were a bit more disturbing. One of them showed Sara leaning against the wall with Ryouga in front of her smirking and saying _"So, wanna hang out when we go back?"_. Then Sara stared at him and said _"You'll have to do better than that Ryouga"_ and left him there alone with a confused expression on his face.

Seeing that scene on the screen made Sara laugh and Ryouga glare at her and them at Tomoyo and Mitzuki, who just muffled a giggle.

The next scene was of Hiro being ignored by Meiling that turned her face to the other side to not look at him. At that, Hiro approached her and gave a quickly peck on her cheek and ran like crazy with a fuming Meiling chasing after him.

Everybody laughed at the scene, making Hiro smirk and Meiling glare at him.

The other two scenes were about Ryu and Sakura. In one of them shower Ryu drooling over Sakura. She was teaching some dance move to Meiling while Sara was watching her. Ryu was far from them staring at her without blinking, until Kaito and Hiro approached him.

"_Man, you should stop staring at Sakura like that. If Li finds out about this, he will beat the shit out of you" _Kaito said showing concern

"_I'm just watching, man! I am not doing anything. Besides, Li is not here"_ Ryu replied and kept staring at Sakura.

Hiro stepped to the side to block Ryu's vision of Sakura and crouched down to be in the same eye level as him

"_Look at me, Ryu"_ Hiro said. Ryu looked at him and he continued _"Stay away from Sakura. You will fall in love with her and you don't have a shot with her. I know what I am talking about!"_

"_How did I not notice her before?"_ Ryu mumbled to himself, ignoring Hiro's words

"_RYU!" _Hiro shouted to make him pay attention _"Li will tear you apart in two seconds! Do you understand what I'm telling you?! That guy is not human. He punched one of the criminals so hard that the fall on the ground unconscious with __**a broken jaw**__. The other was trying to run away from him when I arrived with the cops!" _

Syaoran smirked when he heard Hiro tell Ryu what he had done to his opponents. He was also glad that every male in that room had watched Hiro say that. They would think twice before messing with his girl.

The other scene, Sakura and the girls was in their 'boyfriend's embrace for the end of the song. When it ended Hiro and Ryoga let go of Meiling and Sara, but Ryu didn't let go of Sakura. Then, still in his embrace she turned to face him.

"_Ryu-kun. You can let me go now, you know…"_ She said, pushing him off of her slightly. Then he let her go and blurted out _"Will you go out with me?"_ Sakura looked at him with a surprised look on her face _"W-what?"_ she asked, blushing madly

Before Ryu could do another stupid thing, Hiro and Ryouga dragged him out and started yelling at him.

After that it showed Ryu apologizing to Sakura and asking her to not tell Syaoran about what happened. She just smiled and nodded at him.

After that, the screen went black.

The students applauded excitedly and compliments and praises to the girls were heard all around the room.

Sakura was blushing at the compliments when she saw Syaoran glaring hard at the frightened Ryu

She held Syaoran's hand hoping that no one would notice. Then she intertwined her fingers with his, making him stop glaring at Ryu to look at her. He smiled and stroked lightly her hand with his thumb, resisting the urge to kiss her hand.

Unfortunately for them, a pair of eyes had caught them on their little moment….

End of chapter 6

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so long. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit smaller. The story will end soon, but I'll give you more romance and interesting scenes.

Thanks for those who are reviweing. And for those wh aren't, at least I hope you are enjoying the story... But please review if you can. You can actually give me suggestions or cronstrutive criticism.

or even offer me help to make my next fanfiction. I do have a few ideas that I'm too lazy to actually write them.

I'm not experienced, so if you of you think you have enough experience to share with me, bring it on. I would hate to turn a good idea for a fanfiction into a bad story

:]

Thanks again ^^


	7. Chapter 7 - Day five

**Chapter 7**

Hiro had woken up earlier that day. He was outside looking at the horizon with a sad expression on his face. That saddest and tougher night he had had in almost 2 years. He had missed dinner last night and still wasn't hungry. He actually didn't feel like doing anything other than feel miserable.

He had saw Sakura holding Syaoran's hand and interviewing her fingers with his. He saw the way they smiled at each other. He felt his heart shatter and got angry at himself. He knew that it would happen, so why was he feeling that way?

'I knew she would choose him…' He thought kicking the grass 'But it hurts to see her actually _being _with him'

It was easier for him before, because even if he knew she liked Syaoran, he still, for some reason, held a bit of hope in his chest. But know it was all gone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone talk to him.

"Good morning" It was Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Good morning" He answered without smiling.

"Hiro-kun. You seem sad" Tomoyo commented. She knew something was wrong. She knew it since yesterday and she was quite sure it was about Sakura.

Hiro bit his bottom lip.

"I fell in love with her" was all that he said

Meiling was startled at his sudden confession and Tomoyo only looked at him with a sad smile.

"I knew this would happen…" Tomoyo confessed, feeling sad for him.

"Why you didn't tell me? Hiro asked, feeling his eyes burn "Why you didn't warn me that I would fall in love with her?"

"You wouldn't listen" She answered "You wanted to hurt Li-kun, to defeat him so much you didn't think twice before choosing Sakura-cha was your target. You wouldn't listen to us. You liked that game you were playing"

"And in the end….I was the one that got hurt" Hiro said, raising his eyes to look to horizon again "I deserved it, didn't I?"

"You should know, Hiro-kun, that when you play with love, someone always gets hurt" Tomoyo had a serious expression on her face "This time, you were the victim of your own game… In other words, yes, you deserved it"

"I learned something about Sakura" Meiling was talking this time "Syaoran, me and you….we were caught by surprise. Sakura outdid our expectations of who she is, her personality, her character. In the beginning, you look at her and you don't see anything special. But when we got to know her better, we ended up surprised about her true nature. You don't meet someone like Sakura so easily… She is rare"

Hiro looked up to Meiling, waiting for her to explain better what she was trying to say.

She understood and kept explaining "When I came to Japan, I hated her. She was a rival to me. But I started to spend more time with her. Every time I treated her bad, she was nice to me in return….. Eventually you can't keep your barriers up anymore and they end up falling at Sakura's feet. When you realize…. she is already important to you and you can't deny it"

Hiro smiled at her. He understood what she meant "I guess that's what happened to me. I wasn't expecting her to be the way she is"

"That's what happened with the three of us. I have to admit that I care a lot about Sakura. She is a very important friend to me now" Meiling said with a smile.

"And she is very, very kawaii" Tomoyo added stary eyed. Hiro chuckled a little

"So…What are you going to do now?" Meiling asked

"I'll try to forget about her. If she goes to the right, I'll go to the left, until I erase her from my heart"

"Really?" Tomoyo asked watching him "I thought you would try harder now ..you know….to make her your girlfriend"

"It's too late" Hiro said sadly "I saw her holding Li's hand yesterday, while we were watching the video clip. The way they smiled at each other also told me that she had not only already had chosen him…She had already told him that as well.

"She was holding Li-kun's hands?" Tomoyo asked surprised. How could she have missed that?

When Hiro nodded, Meiling growled in anger "When I put my hands on her, she will regret she didn't tell us that piece of information!"

"KINOMOTO SAKURA!" Meiling yelled, entering the house looking very angry.

"Oh my…" Tomoyo said, already feeling sorry for her emerald eyed friend. "I'll go after her…To make sure she won't kill Sakura-chan…"

Hiro chuckled "Go ahead"

* * *

Sakura yawned, closing the door when she left her room.

'Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan didn't wait for me today' She thought sadly. 'I wonder if they had something to do…'

She walked through the corridor remembering the event of the previous day. She blushed, thinking about Syaoran. She finally had confessed! She smiled. Were they a couple now? She wondered.

Unfortunately, they ended up not having a moment for only the two of them yesterday. She tried to go to his room with the excuse of giving him his medicine for his muscular pain, but Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo and Meiling joined them.

She giggled, remembering how Syaoran was annoyed at their friends and how she had to keep glaring at him to keep him from saying something rude to scare everyone away.

She was passing through the living room to go to the dining hall, when she spotted Syaoran, a few steps from her.

"Syaoran" She called. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. He stood there, waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked when she was already in front of him. "You better tell me the truth" She eyed him suspiciously.

His smile grew wider "I'm still feeling pain, yes…. But less than yesterday"

Man…He was having a hard time to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to touch her so much… But they couldn't! Not there at least… Everyone would see them.

"Good…But you still need to rest today.." She told him.

His smile vanished "I'm not staying in that room all day again, Sakura"

She sighed "If you do, it will be more ease for us to be alone at least for a little while"

He seemed to like what he heard "Okay then"

They smiled at each other. The world seemed to stop for them. They couldn't see anything else beside one another.

That's why they didn't notice the angry Meiling approaching.

"SAKURA!" She yelled, calling attention of Sara and Chiharu that were passing by

"When were you going to tell us that you got together with Syaoran yesterday?" She asked, loud enough for Sara and Chiharu to hear. The girls widened their eyes at the information.

Sakura was startled.

She widened her eyes, surprised and stuttered "H-How..?" She was red all over her face

She then looked at Syaoran in a silent question 'Did you tell her anything?'. He denied with his head. If it depended on him, he would never tell them anything.

"I would drag you to our room and make you regret not telling us" Meiling threatened "But let's eat breakfast first. And you better eat it fast, because we have some talking to do"

Sakura didn't have the courage to talk. She just winced and nodded, afraid of Meiling's scary face.

* * *

While they were eating breakfast, Meiling didn't cease her glare. She ate all her breakfast in five minutes and stared at Sakura, waiting for her to finish hers.

Sakura sweatdropped

She was sitting next to Syaoran and he was eating breakfast with his left hand, since he didn't need to chopsticks to eat that food. He saw that Meiling was glaring at Sakura and that Sakura was scared of her. He sighed.

He tried to help her by glaring at his cousin. But she glared harder at him and he winced.

In the condition he was in, she would easily kick his ass.

'I'm sorry, Sakura…' He though sighing. 'I can't protect you now'

But something happened, that bought her more time.

Rika showed up in heir table with newspapers.

"You are on the newspaper Li-kun!" She said "Those policemen that came here yesterday, brought these newspapers and gave them to Terada sensei"

Syaoran glared, remembering the journalist. He didn't want to know about that.

But of course Meiling and Tomoyo wouldn't let something like that pass. Meiling grabbed one of the newspapers Rika had in her hands.

"Let's see…" Meiling said, while she and Tomoyo looked for the article that talked about Syaoran. They found it and started reading it in silence.

When they finished, their mouths gaped open.

"Oh my gosh" Meiling said loudly, calling attention of a few students

"This is one of the most kawaii things I have ever seen in my life." Tomoyo said, almost with tears in her eyes "It only losses to Sakura-chan herself!"

Sakura sweatdropped again.

Syaoran glared "What?" he asked. What was writing on the damn newspaper?

"Here, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, handing her the newspaper "You have to read this"

Sakura took the newspaper from Tomoyo's hand. At the same time, people started to gather at their table.

She read:

_By Kirsten Hinamoto,_

'Today_ I will tell you a story about heroes, damsels in distress and love. You may think that what I bring for you today is a fictional tale or a romantic novel. But no. What I am about to tell you is quite real and I saw it with my own eyes._

_This is a real story about how love can turn people into super heroes._

_Two days ago a young man – actually a boy, since he is only fifteen years old – fought two sexual criminals twice his age to save a girl. He defeated them._

_Tatsuki Yohara, 33 years old, known as Jiro, didn't expect to have a fifteen years boy breaking his jaw and knocking him down unconscious, taking him to jail and ending his life as a criminal for the next years. The same I say about his partner in crime, Yanamoto Hiruki, 29 yearls old, known as Alpha. He had a broken nose and he was on his knees in front of the boy when the police arrived._

_A security camera caught everything on video. I had access to the video and I must say that what I saw made me surprised. The only way I thought a boy could defeat two grown men in a fight would be if he had superpowers. But this boy didn't have any. I saw it._

_And heroes are people with big hearts and with a huge sense of justice. It also wasn't his case. I had the opportunity to meet him and my impression of him is that he is a rude young man that doesn't think much about justice either. He also told me, glaring, that he doesn't waste his time, going around and saving people, pretending to be some kind of 'superman'. _

_I disagreed._

_Maybe he wasn't a hero like in the comic books, where the man with superpower becomes a hero and then he also happen to love a girl that always needs to be rescued. But he had to become some kind of superman to protect his damsel in distress… And believe me, that damsel was in distress._

_I interviewed the boy and he got very angry when I suggested him that he should've waited for the police. I told him that he could've been killed and the answer I got for him was :' I would've fought no matter what' … And maybe he thinks I didn't hear him when he said he would've fought a hundred men if he had to, but I did and it brought tears to my eyes because I knew… He was saying the truth._

_I understood then that he was actually saving himself….Saving himself from losing her. His love for the young lady and the fear of losing her turned him into the hero she needed._

_He was her personal superman and she was lucky to find him in time, and even luckier, because he also happens to be a trained martial artist._

_I'm happy for her and I hope she will take a good care of her superman, to never have him flying away from her to never return. Who knows when is the next time you will bump into danger again or when is the next time you will just need someone caring, that will say all the right words to make you feel better? _

_To the superman, I say: Even if you are cold, or even rude towards others, I can tell that you have a big heart. No evil man is able to commit himself so much with love like you did. I wish you two all the best._

Sakura looked up with tears n her eyes. _He would've fought a hundred men if he had to_. She couldn't stop thinking about that.

Syaoran was looking at her with curious eyes, since he didn't read the article.

"What?" He asked. She smiled, her emerald eyes shining, and neared his ear "She is just telling me to take a good care of my superman" she whispered softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed and looked away, but not before placing his arm around her shoulders. She giggled.

In a matter of minutes, a lot of students were reading the article.

Syaoran blushed.

I guess I don't need to tell you that his new nickname was superman, do I?

* * *

Sakura was saved from Meiling's wrath that morning. But she kept receiving glares from the chinese girl.

Sakura sighed

The worst part is that everyone was looking at her and gossiping about her and Syaoran. She was getting a lot of attention because of that article.

They all knew about Syaoran's feelings for her since he fought those criminals to save her. But having his feelings for her published on a newspaper was completely different. Chiharu, Tomoyo, Meiling and other girls from her class approached her on the matter, but Terada always called their attention to make them pay attention and stop with the chitchat.

Soon it was lunchtime and Sakura knew they wouldn't give her privacy to enjoy her lunch or to spend time with Syaoran. She even tried to walk quickly as soon as the morning activities ended, but the girls didn't let her escape.

"You are going to follow us, missy." – Meiling said, grabbing her arms and dragging her to the house. Sakura would protest but she was clearly outnumbered, since most girls from her class were following them.

Syaoran was on the living room waiting for the students to come for lunch. He watched as Meiing stepped into the living room dragging Sakura and a lot of girls following them. His eyes followed as the girls dragged Sakura to the girl's dorm.

She gave him a pleading look, like she was asking for help. But what could he do? Those girls would kill him if he tried to rescue her. He gave her an apologetic look and sat down on the couch, sad because he wouldn't get to spend time with her again.

Meiling and the other girls trapped Sakura on the corridor, since there was no chance that one of those rooms would able to comport thirteen girls.

Meiling released Sakura and stared at her.

"We want some information, Sakura" Meiling said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring at the emerald eyed girl in front of her.

The girls behind Meiling nodded in approval, also staring at her.

Sakura blushed.

There was no way she would escape those girls without telling them what they wanted to know.

"Since when are you and Li-kun 'dancing around' each other, Sakura-chan? – Naoko asked.

More sounds of approval were heard from the other girls.

Sakura feel her cheeks go warm. She took a deep breath. She better start talking or she would never leave that corridor.

"Before going back to Hong Kong, Syaoran told me that he had feelings for me.." Sakura started. She noticed that the girls were paying attention to her words and staring at her without blinking. She blushed again.

"That time… I didn't know what I felt about him, since he was my friend and I never really thought of him as something more. How could I? He didn't even like me when we first met." She continued her speech "But then, when he said he was going to move back to his country, I felt like my heart was being ripped apart. I was so scared of not seeing him never again. It was then that I realized my feelings for him"

She saw the girls in front of her sigh with a dreamy face. That was indeed a romantic story.

"But I wanted to confess my feelings for him in person, like he did. Not by letter or e-mail. Then, as you all know, he and Meiling-chan came to Japan for the summer break from their school there in Hong Kong. It was my chance to confess. And yesterday I did it. I confessed to him" Sakura smiled a bit, feeling her cheeks go warm again.

"Nooooo! Kinomoto Sakura!" Sara said narrowing her eyes at the auburn haired girl. "You still have more explaining to do! You two were having a pretty bad argument when we left you on his room yesterday. Then suddenly you two came out as a couple! What happened?"

Sakura went tomato red.

The girls wanted details.

"They were fighting? Why?" Chiharu asked curiously

Sakura sighed

"Syaoran is kind of a jealous person…" She tried to explain "And he got worse after what happened two days ago, when I was attacked and-" Sakura was cut off my Meiling

"Argh..Come on! I don't want this to take the whole day" She said impatiently "Syaoran is jealous of his own shadow when it is near Sakura and we all know Hiro were hitting on her since day one, right?"

The girls nodded

"So, Syaoran was already pissed because of that. Then she was attacked by those men and he almost locked her in his room forever for no one to ever touch her again" Meiling smirked as she saw Sakura turning almost purple in embarrassment. She kept talking "Then yesterday we made that video and, as you all know, Ryu asked her out. We were all in Syaoran's room after we finished filming the video clip and I asked Sakura if she had already told my cousin that her 'boyfriend' for the video had actually asked her out"

The girls kept looking at Meiling in expectation. It was like they were seeing a very interesting movie.

"Syaoran freaked and almost killed Ryu right there in front of all of us. That's when he and Sakura started arguing with each other and we left them to solve their problems." Meiling explained. Then she turned to Sakura and continued "What we want to know is what happened when we left you two there, almost killing each other."

"Yeah" Sara intervened "I remember that the last thing we heard was him telling you to find a 'decent boyfriend' since Hiro-kun and Ryu-kun were useless idiots and that Hiro had left you behind to be harmed by those criminals."

The girls widened her eyes at Sara's words and then stared at Sakura for her tell them what happened after that.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, remembering his words and how hurt she felt when he said them. She took a deep breath again.

"I told him that I wasn't exactly looking for a boyfriend and asked why he had said that. Then he retorted saying that every guy that approached me seemed to fall in love with me." Sakura blushed when she told that to the girls "But he didn't use exactly those words. He was quite meaner than that"

Sakura saw some girls widen their eyes in surprise.

"I told him that it wasn't true and that even if it was, I had never given him the impression that I had feelings for Hiro-kun or Ryu-kun and then I asked why he was so angry" Sakura explained and looked at the girls who were still staring at her. She blushed, remembering what he said about never having her.

"He answered me that it was because he tired of feeling jealous all the time and that I would never be his anyway. Then he said he would go back to his country and he would never step on Japan again. That he would never see me again and leave me so I could be 'courted by any man I wanted'" Sakura said, quoting his words. "I was so hurt but what he said. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again"

More dreamily sighs were heard from the girls

"I couldn't hold my tears and I just leaned on the wall and cried and sobbed, until he came to me and held my wrist, to make me look at him…" He Sakura stopped feeling her breath catch in her throat as she remembered his second confession.

The girls noticed this

"What next?" several of them asked

"Then…He told me he loved me and that he never wanted to see my cry and much less be the reason behind my tears.." Sakura said, feeling her eyes water. Her heart leaped again in her chest as she remembered his words.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHH!" The girls screamed

"THAT'S THE MOST ROMANTIC THING WE HAVE EEEEVERRR HEARD!" Some girls shouted, making Sakura turn into a walking tomato.

"WHAT NEXT? The girls screamed again

Sakura winced because of all those yells and continued "After he said that, I hugged him and I asked him to never leave me. Then he told me he would stay with me as long as I wanted him to… That's when I confessed. I asked him to be with me forever because I also had feelings for him" She blushed, telling the girls the last part.

The girls had tears in their eyes

"What did he do after you confessed?" One of them asked eagerly

Sakura smiled at the question.

"He glared and me and complained, asking why I took so long to confess" She answered

The girls fell anime style.

"What a way to ruin a perfect romantic scene…." Tomoyo said sadly. At least she had caught Sakura's story on video.

"Yeah… That was very 'ogre' of him…" Sara commented annoyed.

"Ah… Sakura-chan! It's like in a romantic movie! Even more after the article on the newspaper today!" Chiharu said sighing.

"And he said he would've fought even a hundred men if he had to!" Rika smiled dreamily "That's very romantic, Sakura-chan"

Sakura blushed and nodded. That was really very romantic.

"I told you, Sakura-chan! Li-kun is romantic without even trying!" Sara said smiling

Sakura giggled

"That's true…" She smiled

"But you are always right when he said about the ogre thing, Sara-chan" Tomoyo grinned

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Sara asked at the same time.

"Yesterday I forgot my camera on Li-kun's room when we left to work on the video clip. It recorded a quite interesting conversation between him and the other boys from our group" Tomoyo said mischievously, seeing the girls get curious again.

Tomoyo excused herself and went to take her laptop on her room. In less than a minute she came back with her laptop in hands.

"Listen to this" Tomoyo said hitting the Enter.

_"So…" _The girls recognized Ryu's voice

_"What?" - _ The girl heard Syaoran's vice

_"You stayed with Sakura-chan here in your room for quite some time yesterday…." -_ Ryu again_._

_"Just tell us already! Did you kiss her?" - _"It's Ryouga's voice now" Sara announced

_"K-Kiss her?" - _ They heard Syaoran stutter

_"By the look on his face, I can tell that he didn't" - _ Definitely Kaito's voice

_"You are too slow, Li If it was me, I would've already trapped her on this bed and kissed her until she moaned my name"- _It was Ryu again and Sakura turned purple with his remark. All the girls widened their eyes

_"Keep dreaming Higurashi! Because this is how far you will ever get with her!" - _ The girls giggled hearing Syaoran in his jealous mode.

_"Calm down, man! Ryu is just saying that you should've taken the opportunity to hit on Sakura yesterday" - _It was definitely Kaito again.

_"I think you have the right to kiss her at least once. He saved her life. Maybe she wouldn't be here if he had not put his life in danger to save hers yesterday." _ "It is Takahara" Mitzuki informed. Sakura was about to dig a hole and to burry herself in it.

_"True. You do deserve it. She owes you that." _Kaito again.

_"First of all. I'll never force her to do anything she doesn't want. And second. I can barely think when she is around. All I do is concentrating my efforts to keep myself from do stupid things when she is near." -_Of course that was Syaoran saying.

"ALL MY GOSHHHHHH SAKURA-CHANNN!" Sakura was practically fainting in embarrassment. She was honored that he felt this way, but she wasn't very much comfortable with exposing his feelings for her like that to the other girls.

_"I've being there. Being in love sucks. You can't think right and you do a lot of stupid things. Your life resumes in doing whatever she wants you to do and when you get home, you spend the night wondering how you can get her attention on the next day" - _It was Takahara again. Meiling smirked "He really does whatever you tell him to do".

Sakura hid her face with her hands to hide her red face.

_"Get a grip, control yourself and kiss her. You can't tell that she doesn't want you to kiss her if you don't try"_ - Ryuoga again. "Ryouga does have a point" Sara pointed out.

_"Yeah, right. Why don't I kidnap her, take her to Hong Kong and force her to marry me? It would for sure solve all my problems" _- The girls giggled at Syaoran's sarcastic statement. Sakura smiled a bit, even through her embarrassment.

_"Those were good times when all that men needed to marry the girl of his dream was to give her father some cows or some gold. She couldn't say 'no'"- _Now the girls got angry at Ryu's remark

When they heard the boys laugh, they got angry at all of them. Prejudice!

_"That's very sexist of you, Ryu" _– Some of the boys said

_"I bet Li would agree with that. Sakura would already be his fiancé by now and he wouldn't have to say a word to her. And that would be good since he can't think when she is around anyway" _ - The girls widened their eyes at Ryouga's words

_"She could complain in the begging, but I would give her a good life. She would have whatever she wanted and I also would be a good husband" _Their mouth dropped open at Syaoran's answer. They looked at Sakura who also had a surprised look on her face.

"He really would force you to marry him, Sakura-chan!" One girl commented

"That's really very 'ogre' of him! He is almost like those prehistoric men that just dragged the women they wanted to marry to their cavern and made them their women." Another said

_"You are also a sexist, Li. And this really suits you by the way. You seem to be the type" - _The girls heard the boys said. They also had to agree with them. That really seem to Li's type.

_"I do agree with this system. It is much better than the one we have now." – _The girls' mouth gaped open again.

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"For many reasons. Girls are often deceived by unscrupulous men that only want to toy with them. In the past if you wanted to get near a girl, you would have to marry her first. And if you were a good provider and an honorable man, you would marry the girl you want, she liking it or not. In the future, she would be glad. Now, you can love a girl as much as you want, be a good provider and still lose her to any idiot that can declaim a decorated poem or that says that her eyes look like emeralds"_

"This must be about Hiro-kun hitting on you Sakura-chan" Sara said giggling.

_"This is about Hiro hitting on Sakura I suppose….We did hear him rambling one night about how he never saw eyes like hers before."_

The confirmation to Sara's theory.

_"In the past if some guy messed with your girl, you could kill him and it wouldn't be a scandal" _– They hear Kaito's voice

_"That too. See? Things were much better in the past" _Girl widened their eyes again at Syaoran's words. He really was very possessive.

They heard the boys laugh and start to talk again.

_"I heard Sakura's brother is very protective. What if he didn't want to give her to you because you aren't Japanese? – _The girls hear them ask. They were expectant to hear Syaoran's reply.

_"I would buy the whole Japan if I had to" –_ The girls almost fainted at Syaoran's answer

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHH! SAKURA-CHAAAANNNN!" They screamed again.

Sakura was again hiding her face between her hands. She didn't remembered feeling so embarrassed in her whole life like she was now. She was a bit angry at his sexist's remarks, but he really loved her that much and she was happy to know that. But it was completely different when more than half of the girls from her class were hearing how much he was possessive of her and the details about his feelings towards her.

"He is so in love with you, Sakura-chan!" One girl said sighing dreamily.

"True… But he really seem like those archaic men that used lock their women on their rooms when they dared to look at other men" Some other girl giggled.

Their chitchat were interrupted by Terada

"What is happening here? I hear screams coming from this corridor!" Terada asked concerned

"Don't worry Terada sensei" Rika said smiling at him "We were just having girly conversations here"

Terada looked at them suspiciously "Let's end this reunion. All of you go to the dining hall now. We're having lunch!"

* * *

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Sara and a curious Chiharu sat on the same table for lunch. Sakura was blushing and the girls had a smirk on their faces. Syaoran was clueless.

"So… _cousin_" Meiling screeched the word 'cousin, making Syaoran look at her suspiciously. "I would like to make you a hypothetical question…"

Syaoran wasn't liking that one bit.

"Let's say we lived in the past, when men could buy the woman they wanted to marry by giving her father a _few cows or some gold_ and the girl couldn't say no if her father accepted her suitor's offer." Meilin were careful to use the same words as Ryu "Would you 'buy' Sakura and force her to marry you?"

Syaoran eyes widened and he turned white. Flashed of his conversations to the boys from red group came yesterday came to his mind. He remembered Tomoyo and Meiling entering the room to get her video camera. The camera _was_ recording!

Syaoran turned toTomoyo and glared at her.

"Daidouji! I can see your hands on it!" He accused.

She just smiled innocently at him.

"Answer the question, _cousin_" Meiling smirked. Sakura also stared at him, waiting for his answer.

Syaoran's eyes went from Tomoyo to his cousin and then at Sakura.

He saw Sakura waiting for his answer.

"Yes I would!" He stated angrily, glaring at them "I wouldn't be a bad husband! She would learn to like me." He stated

Sakura sighed and the girls smirked. At least he was being sincere, even if that wasn't a very nice answer.

"I'm glad you ended up reciprocating his feelings, Sakura-chan" Chiharu smirked "Or he would just _kidnap you, take you to Hong Kong and force you to marry him_" She quoted his words.

Sakura giggled watching Syaoran being tortured by her friends.

"I would be _glad in the future_ because I wouldn't be d_eceived_ by any men that declaim to me some _decorated poem or tell me that my eyes look like emeralds"_ Sakura quoted him grinning.

Syaoran widened his eyes in horror. Even she was making fun of him!

He glared at her and she laughed. He would just admire the girl of his dream laugh, if she wasn't laughing because she was making fun of him!

Then she stopped laughing and smiled at him. She reached for his hand under the table and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry, Syao…" She smiled, giving him a love nick name. A name that only she could use. His glare vanished when he heard her calling him that. His heart leaped in his chest "I couldn't help it. And I had to get back at you for your sexists remarks. You would force me to marry you and this isn't fair, you know…"

Gosh…He loved that girl. He didn't care if she didn't like what he said about forcing her to marry him He would force her anyway. Feeling her really acting like his girlfriend made his heart beat fast. He never thought this day would come, when they could just be together in front of everyone.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before he blurted out "Can we get some time alone now?"

Sakura blushed at his question. She looked at their friends who were smirking at them

"We can arrange that" Chiharu grinned.

* * *

End of chapter seven.

I hope you like! I made a smaller chapter because I guess you are tired of long chapters.

Review please!

I hope to end this story soon!

Thanks for those who reviewed. Please keep reviweing!


End file.
